Old Version of Keep No Secrets (discontinued to be re-writtenstarted)
by MissEmsy
Summary: Old version. Not continuing it here, deleting after I get the new one going. It will be the same story with the same characters just better (hopefully). But until then you can read this if you like to get a taste of the characters and somewhat the storyline. Rated T for language and mature themes; new version those may be heavier, however.
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl In Town

Emma: (author – not to be confused with the character; no similarities AT ALL besides name and the fact that I gave Emma W. the same cat as me) Well, I guess I have to have a disclaimer on here *frowns

Pony: Well, ya, you kinda do, I mean if you don't you'll go to jail or something.

Emma: No Pony. I won't go to jail, but I could get in trouble, and I don't like getting in trouble.

Pony: Chicken.

Emma: Horse.

Pony: Goody-two-shoes.

Emma: Who doesn't wear two shoes!?

Pony: Hobos don't.

Emma: Ya, whatever. I am not a goody two-shoes; I just don't like getting in trouble – that does not mean I don't do anything bad. I just don't like getting caught or in trouble. So if I think I'll get caught or in trouble for doing something, I try to avoid it. Does that make me a goody-two-shoes Pony?

Pony: No. And besides, I was just messing with you. I don't like getting in trouble either.

Emma: Cool. Now on with it.

Pony: *mutters* this ought to be good *smirks*

Emma: **I do not own The Outsiders, nor do I own any of the characters besides Emma, her NY friends, Jet, and anyone that does not appear in any of the S.E. Hinton books. **

Pony: Oh! So you _don't_ own us. You _don't _own me. *snickers

Emma: No. I don't. But don't rub it in.*pouts

Now let's get on with the story and stop boring the readers with our pointless arguments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: (I'm sorry that this intro is so long – I'll try to keep it short from now on)

If you have not read **From Greaser To Country Girl And Back** (by texaskid – she gave me permission to branch off her story) (here's the link (remove spaces) **.com/stories/8518410/from-greaser-to-country-girl-and-back-a-steve-randle-outsiders-love-story**) then you will probably not understand a lot in this story – or know any background on Victoria (character of texaskid) – which I may or may not fill you in on through out the story.

So basically, just go read it. You can read my chapter first, though (since your already here and I really want people to read my story) Please rate/review! Ok, now I'll shut up and let you get on with the story. (btw **credit goes to texaskid for parts of this chapter** – anything in Victoria's POV is her writing and the scene with Dally visiting his dad in jail is also her doing.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

Being kidnapped by the toughest gang in Tulsa was the worst thing I think I ever had to go through. The PR, also known as the Paramount Rattlesnakes, were pretty ruthless when it came to ruling their turf. I just happened to get kidnapped by them because I reminded the leader of his kid sister who had been killed in a car wreck. After getting free they kidnapped some of my friends to include Pony, Curly, Two-Bit's sister Jackie, Angel, and a few of my country friends. I went ballistic and took on the gang leader. Shawn 'Big Dog' Williams. Funny when you say it that way he doesn't seem so dangerous, but when you meet him - a guy as strong as Darry and as mean as Dally and Tim mixed together - you have one bad hood. He injured me pretty good, that fight was incredible, but I got what I wanted in the end – him to leave me and my friends alone. Then after sleeping off the damage for a week Dally let me out of my room for a bit. After talking to one of Big Dog's gang members, a man named Blade, I went to talk to Dally about keeping me in bed for the next few days. That turned into a blow up with me screaming at him then him poking me to prove I was still hurt. I was angry so I banished him from my room.

Victoria's POV

After I had banished Dally from my room Curly timidly entered. I cocked an eyebrow and he grinned. "Heard there was a massive ticking time bomb in here and I didn't want to get hurt." Curly joked.

"Just go away Curly." I growled.

"We need to talk." He demanded.

"Alright fine. What's wrong?" I asked.

"This isn't easy for me to say but...there's a girl that's been in town for a few weeks and she looks eerily familiar. Do you by chance have a little sister?"

"Nope, my mom couldn't get pregnant after she had me. She and Rich tried for years."

"What about Dally?"

"You're looking at her."

"Does he have any other?"

"That would mean he was cheating on my mother."

"She's about 14 and she looks a lot like Dally."

"So I've told you what I think. Now leave." I said fiercely.

"But Tore..."

"No go away." Curly sighed but he left. Steve brought me dinner later that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma's POV

I had only been in Tulsa three weeks, and it was better than New York, but it was still pretty tough. Especially staying with the Shepards. They were a unique bunch. Tim was the leader of a gang, and he and Curly brought home girls a lot. And Angela – wow what a character. She's basically you're normal, bitchy, slutty, little sister. She is actually a couple months older than me, but she is certainly less mature than me; in all ways but one. Which I will not mention.

I was just starting to get accustomed to life in Tulsa, Oklahoma with the Shepards when an unexpected curve ball was thrown at me.

Dallas' POV

To say the guards were surprised to see a visitor for Dennis Winston would be the understatement of the year. Nevertheless they let him back to see the inmate.

"Swear on your life I've only got one little sister."

"What makes you think me swearing will prevent a lie?" Dennis asked.

"Good point."

"Look, I was never good a fooling you and as far as I know you and Liz..."

"Victoria, you aren't privileged enough to call her Liz."

"Fine you and Victoria are my only children as far as I know."

"Did you ever cheat on my mom?"

"What difference does it make Dallas?" Dennis asked defeated.

"Just tell me." Dallas demanded.

"Only once when Toria was two."

"With who? Some cheap wannabe?"

"You're mother. As much as Tina loved me Sasha was always better in the sack." Dennis grinned at his son daring him to say something.

"You jerk. My mom gave you 10 of the best years of her life and you can't even treat her right. I'm glad she left you." Dally spat. He stood up and left the jail feeling disgusted with himself for every believing in his father. On the way back to Tulsa Dally thinks about the implications of what Dennis did and realizes the girl Tim told him about was most likely his little sister.

Four days later Dally decided to let Victoria up and she went back to roaming the streets.

Tim's POV

"So I guess she is my sister. The bastard cheated on my mom." Dally informed me before taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"I thought so; she looks a lot like you. White-blonde hair and everything." She was pretty much the spitting image of him.

"Really? Huh." He grunted throwing his butt on the ground and grinding it into the pavement with the heel of his boot.

"So what are you going to do with her?" I couldn't keep her much longer.

"What do you mean what am _I_ going to do with her? You took her in, not me. She may be my sister but she's not my problem. You deal with her; I don't need another sister to deal with; Lizzie's enough trouble." Then before I could even open my mouth to argue, he turned and left.

"Great just great. She's not my sister. She's not my problem either." I pulled out a cancer stick and lit up. "I'll just have to kick her out. Curly and Angel won't talk me out of it this time. She's too much trouble. I've got enough problems with the gang and Liz." I don't know why I was talking to myself. Kicking her out wouldn't be easy, though, she had kind of grown on me.

Emma's POV

"I know this is enough of a shock for you, I mean coming here looking for your father and finding out he's in jail, discovering you have a brother and a half sister, but I really can't let you stay here much longer." Tim had just finished explaining to me that my father was in jail, I had a hood for a brother, and I have a half sister because my dad was a bastard and he cheated on his wife with my mom. Now he was kicking me out?

"Why not? I'm not too much trouble am I? I stay away from fights, I try not to eat too much so you don't get down on food, and I stay out of your way. What is it? Do you not like me or something?"

"No, no! I do like you, it's just, I really can't let you stay much longer, is all."

"Where will I go?" I asked, tears already starting to form in my eyes, but I willed them not to fall.

"I don't know. I don't really want to have to kick you out, but my mom's coming back from her business trip soon and you can't be here."

"So that's it? I'm like a party you throw when your parents go out of town, and all the evidence has to be gone when they come back? Curly and Angel talk you into letting me stay by making you feel guilty about leaving me on the streets, and you give in. Then you finally start to like me, and I finally start to trust you. But as soon as you remember Mommy's coming back from her little vacation, you shoo me out the door like an unwanted pet."

"Aw, come on, that's not fair. You know that's not how it is."

Tim's POV

"Do I?" Her face was so hurt and accusing and disappointed, my heart tugged. I knew I shouldn't feel this way about anybody, but she had been through so much and been hurt so many times I felt horrible for pulling the rug out from under her for another time too many.

I didn't know how to answer.

"That's what I thought." She said sadly. Then she went up to her room, announcing she was retiring early.

"At six o'clock on a Friday night?" I mumbled.

"And she didn't even touch her dinner." I say out loud, clearing off the supper table.

Victoria's POV

When Dally stopped being a pain in the butt and let me back out to run the streets, I dropped by Tim's place looking for the girl that was supposedly my half sister, only to find out Curly had taken her out to dinner. Angel wasn't happy to tell me that but she realized what I had on her and grudgingly agreed. So I went walking only to be picked up by Tyler.

"Where to?" Tyler inquired.

"Where ever Curly would go if he took his sister to dinner." I told him. Ty dropped me off at Dairy Queen and I spotted Curly with a blonde. She definitely had Dally's hair. It was really white blonde. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Curly. From this angle she did look a whole lot like Dally. "So this is the chick?" I asked.

"Her name is Emma." Curly corrected.

I glared at Curly and then turned back to the girl. "I don't know why you're here girly and personally I don't care. Our pops ain't rich; none of us are and unless you can prove you're worth it Dallas ain't gonna give a rat's rear end about you. Me...Well I might if I think your intentions are honorable but that will take some time." I told her simply.

She just looked back at me with a sort of blank look, and for a minute I thought she was about to say something, but she just turned back to her milkshake.

"Give her a chance Liz."

"I guess."

Emma's POV

Curly and I were at Dairy Queen having diner when a girl came marching in who apparently knew Curly.

"So this is the chick?" She asked, inspecting me from head to toe.

"Her name's Emma." Curly informed her.

She glared at him then turned to me.

"I don't know why you're here girly and personally I don't care. Our pops ain't rich; none of us are and unless you can prove you're worth it Dallas ain't gonna give a rat's rear end about you. Me...Well I might if I think your intentions are honorable but that will take some time." She told me.

I was a little shocked by her forwardness. I was about to tell her that it wouldn't matter if he cared or not because my mom never cared and we were far from rich, but decided against it – first impressions are everything.

"Give her a chance Liz."

So that was her name. I wonder if it was just Elisabeth or just Lizzy.

"I guess."

Then she left without a further word to me or Curly.

"I would like to tell you her bark is worse than her bite, but I can't. She's alright though once you get to know her." Curly tried to ease the tension the girl had left behind.

"Is her name Elisabeth or Lizzy?" I'm a very curious kid.

"Actually, it's Victoria. Her middle name is Elizabeth, though, and some people like me, Tim, Dall, and some of his gang call her Liz or Lizzie Beth. I wouldn't suggest you call her that, though."

"Why not?"

"Well, you don't really know her yet, and she doesn't know you yet, either, so I would suggest you just call her Victoria for now."

"Oh, ok." I took another sip of my milkshake. "Who exactly is Dallas? Like, I know he's my brother and she's my half sister and all, but like, can you tell me anything else about them? They feel like distant strangers."

"Well, Toria's pretty tough and tuff, she has a lot of spunk and you really don't want to cross her. Dally – well hm. He's – he's a hood. He has a mile long police record; he loves to party, picks up girls easy, and doesn't really give a flying hoot about anything. Except Toria – but that took time, too."

"Great, another New York, just what I need." I mumbled.

"Ya, well life's tough kid. Get used to it."

"Hey! Don't you tell me what's tough. I grew up in New York, I know tough, you don't have to tell me. I was just hoping Tulsa would be a new start, is all." My straw made an annoying sound as I finished my milkshake and sucked in air.

"Well, sorry you're hopes had to be crushed, but Tulsa ain't the greatest place in the world, probably not much better than New York." Curly tried to get the waitress' attention so we could get the bill.

"It's an improvement. In New York I slept in alley ways, got beat up by stupid hoods everyday, and Mom almost never had food in the house. I was struggling to stay alive. My mom hated me, I had no one. Well, I had the gang, and even though they weren't cruel to me like they could have been, they weren't perfect either. So anywhere is better than New York." The waitress finally came over and gave us our bill. Curly paid and we left.

"Look kiddo, I realize you had it really tough there, but if you want to survive here, listen up. Socs here are ruthless. They'll jump any greaser they see and enjoy it. Stay away from them, and whatever you do - DO NOT go on the other side of the tracks – Soc territory. You'll be dead for sure. At least if you get jumped on Greaser turf, some one will probably help you. Mind your business; don't talk to drunk Greasers, and STAY AWAY FROM THE NORTH SIDE AT ALL COSTS. All of the really bad gangs are there. The Tiber Street Tigers, the PR, and other gangs you don't want to mess with. Follow these rules, never walk alone at night, and you'll have a chance at surviving in the jungle."

"Yes Daddy, I won't talk to strangers, I'll mind my manners, stay away from bad guys, and always carry a blade." I said in a little kid voice, mocking him.

"No! Absolutely DO NOT carry a blade! That'll just give Socs or anyone else a reason to really mess you up if you run into trouble." He looked angry.

"Curly Shepard, I have carried at least one blade or more with me everywhere I go since I was six years old. I know how to use one if I need to, and I certainly don't take orders from you!" I hated when people tell me what to do. I know he meant well, but honestly? What did he think I was – a china doll with no brain? Seriously, sometimes men have no clue.

Victoria's POV

Three days after the encounter with my sister I found myself arguing with Dallas. Something about her had made my heart go out to her. Especially since I found out Tim would be kicking her out.

"Look Liz...I talked to the old man. That girl is our sister. He couldn't stay away from my mother for long." Dally said.

"Well that's more of a reason to give her a place to stay. Shepard won't keep her much longer and I don't want her out on the streets."

"Where do you expect me to let her stay? She can't stay at our old place and I don't want a girl her age at Buck's. We're out of options."

"What about here?" I asked.

"You'd have to talk to Darry. And he's got it tough enough to feed you, Pony, and Soda. But if you can get him to agree then so be it." Dally said. I nodded and went to talk to Soda. It was a bit difficult to convince him but I knew it'd be easier than convincing Darry on my own.

"Darry listen..." Soda started. He went on to explain Emma's problem about the Shepard's no longer giving her a place to stay and how she didn't have any family besides me and Dally in the area and it'd be just awful leaving her out on the streets. Finally Darry gave in and Emma now had a place to stay at the Curtis'.

Emma's POV

I was in my room, packing up my stuff, because Mrs. Shepard was coming back tomorrow and I had to be gone, and listening to my music when Curly and Angel came in.

"Look, Emma. I'm sorry, I really am. I tried to reason with Tim, but he's right, we were nice to you by letting you stay here these last three weeks, but Mom's coming back, and we just can't let you stay here. It's time you continue with what you came here for." Curly told me with a kind of pity on his face, proving he really was sorry.

"To find my dad. And I did. But I can't exactly go to live with him now can I?"

"No, but you have Dally and Toria."

"Oh, ya right. That'll really work."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you kid, but you can't stay here. I'll miss you, but maybe I'll see you around?"

"Ya, maybe."

"Here, take this. You'll need it. It's all I can do to help you. Use it wisely." He handed me a wad of cash.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I smiled and nodded.

"No, seriously, don't mention it. Ever." Then he turned and left the room.

"Doesn't want anyone to know he has a soft side." Angel spoke up. I had forgotten she was there sitting on my bed. "Look, I know it may seem like I don't really like you, but I do. I just, I have a rep."

"So basically you're doing the same thing as your brothers – protecting your rep."

"Ya, but I have to. Anyways, I do like you, you dig okay, and I'm down with that." I almost laughed out loud. Angela Shepard talking like a gangster; hilarious!

"So I'm giving you some stuff to help you out." She handed me a bunch of her clothes.

"They're too small on me now, but you're so tiny baby clothes could fit you." Of course she was exaggerating about how tiny I was, but she was definitely getting more curves.

I couldn't believe she was giving me her clothes; all her clothes were too small for her, and she usually just cut them down to a minimum of material till they fit her, let alone the fact that she was actually being nice to me for a change.

"Good luck in the jungle kid." She said and left the room.

That was the second time Tulsa had been referred to as a jungle. It was more like a forest, dangerous, but only a small portion compared to the real jungle – New York.

----------- 2 hours later ---------

"Hey, uh Emma?" Tim cautiously entered my room.

"Ya?" I had just finished packing the last of my stuff.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who? I don't know anyone in town."

"It's your sister."

"Oh."

"She wants to talk to you."

"Well then, let her in."

He left my room and seconds later the girl from the diner, who apparently is my sister, well half-sister, entered the room.

"Emma?" Victoria asked nervously.

"Ya, I'm the chick." I joked flatly, referring to our encounter at the diner.

"I heard Tim is kicking you out."

"Ya, so? Why do you care? You certainly seem like you don't like me, let alone care if I have a roof over my head." She hadn't been particularly kind to me that day, so why did she care to make conversation with me now?

"Hey! Listen up girly." There she goes again. "It may seem like I don't like you. That may or may not be true, but even I don't know that yet – I don't know you. But just because we don't know each other doesn't mean I don't care. Something in you sparked something in me, maybe you remind me of myself after my parents died I don't know. You're my sister, apparently, and I don't want you living on the streets, I do care if you have a roof over your head. And even of you weren't related to me, I wouldn't want you on the streets in Tulsa. I wouldn't do it to Evie and that's saying something considering who she is, and I can't do it to a fourteen year old girl so I'm...I'm gonna take you in."

"Take me in? You don't even know me! I don't know you, either, or anything about you. Like for instance – where you live – where I'd be staying."

"Well, since our fathers in jail, Dally is in charge of us, which is a stupid idea seeing as how he's barely around, none the less he is. He decided he didn't want me staying at our old house because he comes in at all hours of the night – so I'm staying at our friends', the Curtis', house. I talked to him about what to do with you, and he said he didn't know where to send you, because you obviously couldn't stay at our old house, and he didn't want a girl your age staying at Buck's place…"

"Buck – the guy that throws all those big parties?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, we're sort of, friends, or acquaintances I guess. Anyways, he didn't know where you could stay. So I asked Darry, Ponyboy and Sodapop _Curtis_' older brother, their guardian since their parents died, and he said you could stay there with me."

"Oh, ok. Um… Are they nice?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Two-Bit'll like your sarcasm a lot, _chick._" Victoria said.

"Two-Bit?"

"Yeah, another one of the gang."

"Gang?"

"Yes, gang – a group of friends, a bunch of kids. Now – enough with the questions get your stuff and come down stairs, Darry will be mad if we're late for supper."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

**Disclaimer: Well, apparently you're not allowed to use script format on here – but the only reason I did it in the first place is because I saw a ton of people on here doing it. But whatever – I don't want my stories to get deleted or whatever.**

**So here's my disclaimer: I do not own anything except most of the storyline, Emma, her cat Jet, and anything else you don't recognize from S.E Hinton's books.**

**Now I'm going to go cry in a corner because I don't own Pony.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay people I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. And I know the link didn't really work in my intro last time so the first part of the link is quizilla. com and then the rest of the stuff. So enjoy this chapter, PLEASE review!!!! And if you haven't read From Greaser To Country Girl And Back – GO READ IT!!!! You will understand my story better!!! **

**It's also at http :// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2855153/ 1**

**Just remove the spaces. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang

Emma's POV

I woke to the sound of thumps and yelling. For a minute I thought I was back at the Shepard's, but then I heard laughing and a very grown up voice, who I assumed belonged to Darry, speak; "Hey you guys quiet down, you're going to wake up Emma."

Too late, I thought. I didn't really want to get up though, I figured someone would wake me up when I needed to, and since I had already slept in past the sunrise, I might as well go back to sleep – I had nothing better to do.

So I just turned over and thought about last night.

**Night Before, the Curtis' house**

When we got to the Curtis' Victoria went in first. She had one of my bags and I had the other. She walked in said "hi" and went straight to one of the bedrooms off of the hallway. She motioned for me to follow, so I did. It wasn't a really big room, but it wasn't small either. There was a window, a dresser, a small closet, and a double bed. Victoria dropped my bag on the bed.

"This is your room. It used to be Soda's before he moved in with Pony. You can put your stuff in the bottom three drawers of the dresser, use half of the closet, and have half the bed. This is my room, too. Don't touch my stuff I won't touch yours, stay on your side of the bed and closet, and with luck this might just work."

"Uh. Thanks. For sharing your room with me. You didn't have to."

"Actually I did. Darry has his room, Pony and Soda are in Pony's room, and they never go into their parent's room. So I kind of had to share; it's not like you could sleep on the couch and change in the bathroom all the time, you're a girl."

"Uh, ya. Well, thanks anyways."

"Whatever besides it's not like I'll be here that often." She shrugged as I threw my other bag onto the bed.

"You can unpack later. Come meet the gang, before they think I took you in here and killed you."

I laughed, but only because I didn't know what else to do. She turned around and led me back to the living room, which was full of noisy, tough looking boys.

Victoria let out a shrill whistle and all the boys looked up. "Uh hey guys listen up. That's Sodapop Curtis – the middle child." She pointed to the boy sitting on the couch, smushing another boy with his butt – he gave me a really big grin and a small wave.

"Underneath him is his little brother, Ponyboy – the youngest in this house besides you, and that's Johnny Cade Pony's best friend." She pointed to the small, shy looking boy sitting beside Sodapop and Ponyboy – he just gave a small, shy smile.

"Beside him in the chair is Steve Randle, Soda's best friend, and my boyfriend." How could anyone date someone that ugly and creepy looking?

"And that is my best friend Two-Bit Matthews. His real name is Keith, but no one calls him that, so just call him Two-Bit." This time she pointed to the guy sitting on the floor, watching Mickey and wearing a Mickey t-shirt. At the mention of his name he looked away from the TV. He gave me the biggest, goofiest grin and waved at me in slow motion, as if I was yards instead of feet away from him.

"Hey how's it going?" He said.

"Ok." I replied simply.

"Well, that's pretty much everyone except Dallas and Darry, who must not be home right now." Victoria concluded.

"Darry's in the kitchen making supper." Soda interrupted.

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I should tell you guys who this is." She said, turning to the guys. Everyone looked at her anxiously and nodded. "Everyone, this is my kid sister Emma."

"Hey. Hi. Nice to meet you. How's it going? Hi." Everyone greeted. "Mhhm." Ponyboy groaned from underneath Soda. Soda decided to get off him then – but only to jump on Steve – which turned into a wrestling match.

"Hey." Ponyboy said when he could breathe again.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Come meet Darry." Victoria grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen.

There was a big, tough, scary - yet somehow worn out and tense – guy stirring something on the stove. He looked like he had a lot on his plate if all those guys in the living room were here all the time – I kind of hoped they weren't.

"Emma, this is Darry. The oldest Curtis. Well, actually, the oldest of us all, but I won't mention that." Victoria introduced the guy who apparently ran things around here. I made a metal note to myself to not cross him – he had huge muscles, and from how Victoria had introduced him, you just didn't mess with him, he was Boss.

"H-hi." I stammered shyly and nervously.

"Darry, this is my little sister Emma." Victoria introduced me to Darry.

"Hi, Emma. Nice to finally meet you." Darry gave me a warm smile – well, what he thought _passed_ as a warm smile.

I could see right through it. It was a half-hearted "I need a break – But I'm going to pretend like everything's ok, and I have it all together because I'm tough and I can't show I'm weak – got to impress the new kid" smile. I could see through people like that. I've always been able to; it's kind of my specialty. I could see through almost anybody. Unfortunately I couldn't see through Victoria, and that caused a problem. I didn't know how to act around her. I didn't know how to talk to her. I didn't know her.

"What's for supper Superman?" Soda asked wandering through the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Chili." He answered. So the mystery that Darry was stirring was chili.

"Smells good." I said sniffing the air.

Darry looked over at me and smiled – an honest one – he seemed pleased. "Thank-you. It was my mom's recipe – it's not as good as she used to make it, but it's ok – I mean the guys eat it."

"They'll eat anything. They're boys." Victoria grabbed the spoon full of chili out of Darry's hand –he was tasting it – and blew on it, but before she could get it in her mouth, Two-Bit came up behind, swiped the spoon and shoved it in _his_ mouth.

"Victoria." Darry said in a teasingly annoyed voice.

"Two-Bit!! That was _mine_!" Victoria wined at Two-Bit.

"Actually, it was mine." Darry laughed. They hadn't heard him though – Victoria had already started chasing Two-Bit around. "You wouldn't have eaten it anyway." Darry called. Victoria stopped for a second and looked at him. "It has beans in it."

"Darry..." Victoria whined.

"Don't worry I've got yours separate." Darry said as Victoria went back to chasing Two-Bit. "She doesn't like beans. You hungry kid?" Darry asked me, turning off the stove.

"Ya." I answered quietly, as usual. I lived by "Keep your mouth shut, you learn more", plus you don't get beat up, and you don't miss _anything_.

"Supper guys!" Darry announced as he served up the chili. I helped, handing him the bowls, then passing them to the people they belonged to.

Once everyone got theirs and Darry and I got ours, I realized there was someone new in the house that I had never seen before – but he looked eerily familiar. He was really mean and cold looking, scary even. He had an elfish face, with high cheek bones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. He had eyes blazing blue eyes like ice, full of hatred for the whole world, and hair so blonde it was white – just like mine – and he obviously didn't like haircuts, because his hair was long. Also I noticed he didn't wear hair grease like all the other guys – so his hair fell in wisps over his forehead, kicked out in the back and curled behind his ears and along the nape of his neck. Then it dawned on me. He had white-blonde hair _just like mine_ and blue eyes _just like me_ (except my eyes weren't cold). He must be my brother; Dallas.

Victoria must have seen me looking at him because she introduced me. "Oh, Emma, this is Dallas – your brother. Dally – this is Emma, our kid sister."

"Stay in your place and out of my way and we'll get along fine." Dally said in a very plain tone. Everyone just looked from me to him to see what would happen; even Victoria seemed to be curious as to what he, or I, would do. But I just nodded, and he went back to his chili.

"This chili is really good, Darry. It's spicy just the way I like it." I smiled politely at him, eating another spoonful of the delightfully warm chili.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Why thank-you Emma." Darry laughed, he seemed nice.

After supper, Pony (he said I could call him that for short), Victoria and I did the dishes. After that we joined everyone else in the family room. Everyone seemed to be doing something; Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Pony were playing poker, Two-Bit and Victoria were watching Mickey, Dally was sitting on the couch watching everyone, and Darry was reading the newspaper. But I had nothing to do. So I just sat awkwardly on the opposite end of the couch from Dally, watching everyone – I then realized I was doing the same thing as Dally; except that he seemed content doing it, I felt awkward and out of place.

"I think I'll go unpack now." I announced, standing up.

"Shh! Mickey's on!" Victoria hissed viscously.

No one else seemed to notice. Except Dally. He was checking me over in a very suspicious manner. I felt like a bug under a microscope. So I hurriedly went to my room to unpack.

I really didn't have a lot of stuff; considering that I had a small suitcase, a duffel bag, _and _a messenger bag purse. I had hardly any belongings at all actually. I just wanted to get away from the awkwardness of the living room.

Now what was it Victoria said about which drawers were mine and which half of the closet was mine? Something like "You can put your stuff in the bottom three drawers of the dresser, use half of the closet, and have half the bed."? Ya, that's what she said, ok. Bottom three drawers. How am I gonna fill that many drawers with the tiny amount of clothes I had? Oh, ya, Angela gave me a bunch of her clothes. I just hope they aren't too slutty; she likes to dress extremely slutty.

I dumped all of her clothes out of the plastic bag I put them in. Let's see: a red mini skirt (surprisingly, it's a decent length), a jean mini skirt (just a bit shorter than the red one, I can actually see myself wearing it), jean short shorts, white short shorts, juicy red high heels (my feet are much, much smaller than hers; these would fit just fine, but I would never be able to walk in them even IF I was crazy enough to wear them), and two pairs of converse; red and rainbow ones. Apparently her step-dad bought them for her birthday years ago, but she doesn't like converse, and now even if she did, they're too small for her – just _my_ size), personally I _love_ converse, I have a pair of black ones, but they are getting really worn out, so it was about time I had some new ones.

Victoria had left me two skirt hangers, and three normal hangers to use if I needed to put anything in the closet; so I the two skirts Angela had given me and hung them on one skirt hanger together, back to back, and hung them in the empty half of the closet which I guessed was my half. Then I put my black converse, the red ones and the rainbows ones that Angela had given me, and the high heels she had given me on the shelf (in the closet) above my half of the closet. Then I dumped out my duffel bag on my bed.

That was when I realized I was in a bit of a jam. I knew I didn't have many clothes – I had left almost all of my clothes in NY so that I had space to take personal belongings – but I had a lot less than I thought. All I had was the rainbow tank of Angel's that she had given to me a few weeks ago, the jean Capri's I was wearing, my jean jacket, a _very_ wrinkled pink tank, a pair of ripped skinny jeans (they didn't come ripped), a blue t-shirt, a red t-shirt, and 3 cameos (white, black, and red). Well, I also had the clothes Angel gave me – but all that stuff was summer stuff. I had no winter clothes, no dresses (not that I would need any) and hardly any money.

From what I saw in the fridge (I helped Soda make the chocolate cake we had for dessert) the Curtis' didn't have much money; and with Darry having to feed Soda, Ponyboy, Victoria, me and himself, he was pushing it. When I was at the Shepard's I had used some of my money to buy some food, so that I wasn't a burden, and I tried not to eat a lot, but with the little money I had, I wouldn't be able to help Darry with food _and_ buy more clothes. I was stuck in a rut – a deep (big?) one. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking, then I decided I was just going to have to do with what I had right now, and when winter came I'd deal with the problem then. As for if it got cold one or two days in the summer, I'd just have to borrow either Victoria's clothes – which seems kind of unlikely with the way she acts towards me – or Angel's clothes.

I finished unpacking my clothes and put a few of the other belongings I needed in the bottom dresser drawer, and then left the rest in my suitcase. Just as I finished putting my diary under my underwear, Two-Bit (or was it Steve?) came in, picked me up, flung me over his shoulder.

"Ahhh! Two-Bit put me down!" I screamed, kicking, punching and squirming to get away. I even kicked him in the unmentionables; but he still held me firmly.

"I found her. Hiding in her room _unpacking_. BORING!" Two-Bit laughed as he dropped me (literally) on the couch. I screeched in fear, trying desperately to grab onto something to stop me from taking a painful fall to the floor. Just as I was about to fall, Soda ran over and caught me (this all happened in about fifteen seconds total; from the time Two-Bit came in my room till the time Soda caught me).

"Oh my god Two-Bit! What the hell was that!? You trying to kill me or traumatize me or what?" I asked him, frightened.

"Ha ha. She's a drama queen this one." Soda laughed, spinning me around.

"If I had fallen I could have gotten a concussion!" I protested, hurt by being called a drama queen.

"Ya, right! The worst that could have happened if you fell was your pride would be shattered, and maybe you would have a minor case of embarrassment. Your right Soda, I think we do have a drama queen on our hands." Steve said chuckling.

"That's my job." Victoria pouted.

Soda put me down. I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting.

"Looks like she's a bit of a pouter, too." Two-Bit joked. "You two kinda look alike."

"I am n-" I was about to protest when Soda grabbed me and threw me over to Two-Bit, who than threw me back to Soda, and they promptly started a game of catch with me.

Two-Bit, Soda, Two-Bit, Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, Tim Shepard. Wait – Tim? He caught me (barely), spun me around once, then placed my feet on the floor. By then I was so dizzy from being thrown back and forth and spun around that I felt sick and could barely stand up. Tim noticed and grabbed onto me before I fell.

"Whoa there, girly. A bit dizzy?" Tim chuckled.

"Just a bit." I said in a funny sounding voice. Everyone laughed at that.

"What's this torture session all about? Trying to kill this innocent little brat?"

"We were tired of torturing each other and we needed another victim so we chose her." Two-Bit said in all seriousness.

"Killing her is next week." Soda piped in.

"As for her being innocent – I doubt she is. Growing up in New York you can't be innocent." Steve smart-alecked. "Toria won't let us throw her anymore."

"And besides you can't be a brat and innocent at the same time – it's an oxymoron." Pony said smartly. Almost too smartly.

"Oxy what?" Steve asked confused.

"Oxymoron. It's when two or more words are put together that contradict each other." Pony said proud that he knew something Steve didn't – but that's not too hard from what I've seen of Steve.

"Ok whatever you say Mr. Oxy Stupid Moron." Steve rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make sense. You can't put stupid before moron – it's like saying it was a huge elephant, or saying it was a tall skyscraper." I blurted without thinking how I would sound. Know-it-all-y. And I hate know-it-alls.

"Ooo – the runaway kid just corrected Steve." Two-Bit said the way that someone in the movies does when something bad is gonna happen.

"Sorry, but grammar mistakes bug me." I mumbled.

"Whatever Mrs. Stupid and Moron Don't Go Together." Steve rolled his eyes, going over to Victoria, picking her up, and setting her on his lap.

"Don't worry babe, I still love you." Victoria answered leaning back against him.

"So kid… How's life at the Curtis'?" Tim asked me sitting down and setting _me_ on _his_ lap.

"It's only been a couple hours since I left your house Tim." I giggled.

"Ya, well Curly and Angel were bugging me about checking on you – it's so weird how they don't give a damn about anything, but you come along and you'd swear you were some dammed princess or something, they care so much about you."

"Well sorry if it bothers you that they care about me – but before you ridicule them – think because I know for fact unless you cared about me, too – no matter how much they bugged you, you wouldn't come to check on me."

"You know too much. You know that kid." Tim growled.

"Ya, I know that."

"Point proven."

"So why did you really come over here?"

"Nothing better to do."

"So you didn't come to see me?" I felt hurt – but I guess I shouldn't have expected more than that from Tim Shepard.

"Why would anyone come to see you? Timmy came to see me didn't you?" Victoria asked.

"Uh...well I came to see you both. Though it just wasn't on the top of my list. And since I had finished everything else I thought I might as well come see you."

"Glad to hear I mean a lot to you."

"Hey at least I care at all. At least I took you in and gave you a roof over your head for three weeks when you had no where else to go. You ungrateful little brat" Tim snapped, his voice raising.

"Hey – watch it bud. She didn't do nothing." Two-Bit warned.

"Ya, whatever. Sorry kiddo, you know I didn't mean the part about you being ungrateful, right?"

"Ya, I do."

"Well, I better be getting home anyways. I have to clean the house before Mom gets back or we're dead." Tim stood up. "Take care – K kid?" He ruffled my hair.

"Ya, see ya Tim." I mumbled, fixing my hair.

"Bye guys and gals." Tim yelled on his way out the door.

"Thanks for shaking my brains and scaring the shit out of me guys." I laughed a bit; I was still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Dally snapped pointing a warning at me.

"What? Since when is shit a bad word?" It was a word that had been in my vocabulary since I was quite young.

"Since you're my little sister, and living in Darry's house under Darry's rules: no swearing. AT ALL. You're a girl."

"So? You guys are aloud to say whatever comes to mind but I can't because I'm a girl?" I hated when people were sexist like that.

"Yes. That's exactly it. All of the greasy girls in town talk like that but I don't like it. It seems dirty coming from a lady's mouth."

"And it sounds clean coming from a guy?"

"Hey – she's kind of got a point there Dal." Johnny says quietly.

"Ya, whatever. I don't care. My rule is that Toria and Emma don't swear. If you want to live kid; don't swear. Ever."

"Uh Dally...I break that rule all the time. Living with seven guys I pick up your bad habits and if you don't like it then screw you." Victoria said.

"You remember my other rule though right?" Dally says. "The one that states if I ain't in the slammer then you have to listen to me." Victoria just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay." I said quietly. To be honest; I was kind of scared of him.

"So…" Two-Bit tried to break the awkward silence. "What do you want to do?"

Just then I yawned. Everyone laughed.

"Ha. What time is it?" I said fighting down another yawn.

"10:40." Darry said checking the clock.

"Oh my god, really?" Wow, was it really that late?

"What? You're gonna go to bed this early on a Friday night in the _summer_?" Two-Bit asked dumbfounded that such a thing was possible.

"Well, if you think it's early I'll try to stay up longer, but I'll probably pass out soon." I doubted I would even make it ten minutes longer.

"Wow. Weird kid." Two-Bit snorted.

"Ya and _you're _normal." I laughed

"What would make you think I wasn't?" He asked mockingly shocked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe she heard you snort when you laughed a minute ago." Soda laughed.

"Aww come on, who doesn't snort when they laugh? Everyone does."

"Either you live in a world full of pigs or you know a lot of abnormal people." Victoria piped up.

"Ya, you freaks." Two-Bit laughed.

"Freaks?" Victoria asked, pretending to be angry.

"Yup. Freak."

"Ahhh!" Victoria screeched a war cry as she lunged at Two-Bit. We all starting laughing; amused at the live show. This went on for a while and after a while I guess they got tired or wrestling each other.

"Well, I better go to bed or I'm going to pass out right here." I announced in a very sleepy voice.

"Pony, you better go to bed, too." Darry turned to Ponyboy; who was already passed out on Soda's shoulder.

"Pony, Pony. Come on bud, let's get too bed." Soda gently shook Pony awake, then they got up to go to bed.

"Night guys!" Soda waved. Pony just groaned.

"Good night everyone." I said getting up and heading to my room.

"Toria you should go to bed, too. It's 11:30." I heard Dally say in that rough voice that he seemed to use all the time.

"11:30? Darry just said it was nearly quarter till...Dally you're...out of your mind." Victoria said but it seemed as though she couldn't stop yawning. Dally gave her a look and she nodded. "Night guys." Then I guess she got up and came into the room, but I didn't really see or hear anything after that because I was passed out as soon as I hit the bed; I didn't even change out of my clothes or get under the covers. But I guess Victoria must have pulled the covers up over me, because I was under them when I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: Tulsa Tour

**Chapter 3: Tulsa Tour**

"Hey chick! Time to get up." Victoria came in just as I fell asleep again and tugged the covers off me.

I pulled them back over me, and put the pillow over my head. She ripped the pillow out of my hands and threw it on the floor; tore the covers off me and pushed me onto the floor.

"If you're not out in ten minutes you won't get any breakfast." She said a-matter-a-factly before heading out of our bedroom and closing the door behind her.

As soon as she closed the door I stuck my tongue out at her, well, her behind the door.

I decided I better get up; I was hungry and I was pretty sure when she said I wouldn't get any breakfast that she meant the guys would eat it all.

I picked my pillow up off the floor and made both sides of the bed. Then I realized that I had to go to the bathroom. Badly. Only one problem – nobody had told me or showed me where it was.

"Great, now what?" I wondered out loud.

I was just about to ask Victoria when she burst in the room. "Oh, and if you want to have a shower – the bathroom's just down the hall. Just don't use all the hot water and be quick – there are more people in the house besides you. Everyone's had their time in there already – but that doesn't matter, Darry has to pay for the water here and…"

"Okay, I get it. I only take five minutes and I'll try to use cooler water." I said softly, cutting her off.

"Good." And she left again.

I grabbed my clothes, my jean capris and my blue t-shirt, and went to the bathroom. There were towels and some shampoo on the counter. I went to the washroom, had my shower, got dressed and went out to the living room.

Pony's POV

Two-bit was watching Mickey with Toria, Dally was sitting watching everyone as usual, Soda and Steve had left for work, and Darry was putting some pancakes and bacon on a plate for Emma. Johnny and I were just sitting, bored.

I heard Emma go for her shower. When she came in the living room her white-blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades, was almost pure white – whiter than usual – and it was wet and kind of stringy (the way hair gets when it's wet) but somehow it looked kinda pretty. She was combing her hair with Toria's comb – which I assumed Toria had given her because other wise Emma would be dead.

Toria doesn't really know yet if she can trust Emma and Emma – well this is just a guess, but – she thinks Toria hates her or something and she's getting the cold shoulder (who doesn't?) from Dall, and she seems to be trying to please them. That might take a while. Toria will need a lot of pleasing and Emma might never get through to Dally.

Emma's POV

When I came out into the living room from my shower I was combing my hair out with the comb Victoria gave me. I was having a really hard time combing out the knots and tangles, though – I really needed a trim; my ends were extremely split.

"Uh...Emma? I could comb that if you really wanted me too." Victoria said.

"Um." I hesitated. "Sure. My hair is so tangled I can't get out the tangles." When I pulled the comb through my hair it just got stuck in a knot and jerked my head.

I sat down on the floor in front of Victoria and handed her the comb. She took it and surprisingly, was very gentle when she combed out my hair. She had all the knots out in only about two minutes.

"Hey Emma, want some pancakes? They're a bit cold but I warmed up the maple syrup so you can have hot syrup on your cold pancakes if you want." Darry chuckled, cutting into my thoughts.

"Sounds delicious. I'd love some cold pancakes with hot syrup." I replied, licking my lips.

"I _could_ heat up the pancakes for you if you don't mind waiting five minutes for me to pop them in a frying pan for a bit." Darry said after thinking for a moment.

"I don't mind."

"Ok. Hey – Do you like bacon?"

"No I don't."

"Good thing I asked then."

"I don't like bacon I _love_ it!" I said laughing.

"Ha ha, nice one." I sat down in the chair that Two-bit had been sitting in moments ago before he left to go to the bathroom. When he came back two minutes later he didn't notice me there and was about to sit on me when I cleared my throat. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Holy shit…aki mushrooms."

"Nice one." I laughed.

"Hey! Get out of my seat." He whined after he got over the shock.

"Pfftt. No way buddy. You snooze you lose. Get your own seat – that I'm not sitting in already." I added the last bit so that it had no loop hole; if I hadn't said that he probably would have just said ok and thrown me out of the seat.

"Nice way to close a loop hole." Pony said with a laugh.

"She's a smart one she is – your pancakes are ready kid." Darry said putting a plate with steamy pancakes drenched in steamy maple syrup and two pieces of crunchy looking bacon on the table.

"Thanks." I said jumping up and going to eat my breakfast – abandoning my seat and losing the fight.

"Ha! You snooze, you lose girly." Two-bit laughed in triumph.

"That's okay I'll find a new, better seat." I said with my mouth full of bacon and pancakes.

"Pfft. Whatever." He replied in a very preppy and VERY girly voice and just put his hand up palm faced towards me and looked away.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Darry asked as he kicked Two-bit out of his chair; Two-bit just sat on the floor.

I looked at everyone else: curious as to what we would be doing today.

Dally spoke first. "Well, I don't know what their doin' but I got stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?" Victoria asked.

"Just stuff." Dally spat back.

"Well, then I guess it's just Toria, Pony, Johnny, Emma and me." Two-bit shrugged.

"We could show Emma around town." Pony suggested.

"Wouldn't Curly and Angel have already done that with her?" Victoria said kind of nasty.

"Naw, they didn't. But I know where some stuff is from when I wondered around the last few weeks. Like which warehouses are abandoned and where they are, where the main grocery stores are, where the hospital is, where Shepard turf starts and ends, and Curly told me which sides of town to **_not_** go to. He said to stay on this side of the tracks and to **_never ever_** go to the north side of town." I said after making sure my mouth wasn't full.

"So stay on the north side of the tracks but don't go too far north?" Victoria asked.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Ha ha!" Two-bit laughed. "Seems like you only know about the parts of town that don't matter – like where abandoned warehouses are."

"No those parts of town are important. When I need somewhere to go, I usually go somewhere quiet and dark – like an abandoned warehouse. And the things you **always** need to know when coming to a new town are where the hospital is – which by the way I have been to when Curly smashed into a telephone poll and broke his nose – where gang turf starts and ends, which gangs to stay away from and where _their _turf is. As for grocery stores – well you kind of have to know where those are to eat." I explained.

"I forgot he did that. What kind of gangs are you talking about?" Victoria said.

"The big tough scary ones, as Angel out it, the real hoods. You know like the Tiber Street Tigers, the PR, and the Hustlers. In New York those gangs where the Bloods, and the Crips." I shuddered remembering how ruthless the Bloods were.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Two-bit said.

"Curly was right about which sides of town to stay on. You never go on to the other sides of the train tracks where the socs are, stay away from the north side **at all costs**. The PR is ruthless and they kind of have something against us right now. I know Curly told you this – but you better follow these rules **NO MATTER WHAT. **And I mean that." Dally said in a rough voice – he always seemed to talk in that tone.

"They're only against you because..." Victoria started but Dally glared at her and she shut up.

"Ya, that's exactly what Curly said and I will tell you the same thing I told him – I'll stay away from the West side and North side, and never walk alone at night." I decided to leave out the part about carrying a blade – if Curly got mad about it, chances were that Dally would blow up, too – probably more.

"Carry a blade, too." Dally said in a flat tone.

Well, that surprised me. "Uh, ya. I always do. I always have my Butterfly on me." I said flicking out my beautiful shiny yellow-handled butterfly knife – I had polished it to perfection. "I also carry my switchblade with me most of the time." I put away my Butterfly and flicked out my shiny blue-handled switchblade – also polished perfectly.

"Ok, put that away now, we now know you are ready if a soc decides to jump you, enough show-and-tell." Darry said in an authoritative voice.

I put my knife away.

"Well, folks I'm off." Dally said and left without a further word besides to say bye to Victoria.

"So, I guess we'll just take you to other important places that you haven't been to yet." Two-bit said.

"Like where?" I was curious.

"The Dingo, the DX. We could go to the DX around lunch and catch Soda and Steve on there lunch break." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Victoria and I said at the exact same time. I blushed and laughed awkwardly and she just glared at me. Meanwhile Two-bit was nearly peeing himself laughing.

"Ok, well. See you guys later – stay outta trouble and I'll see you tonight." Darry waved and headed out the door.

"Bye!" We all said, and I went to my room to get my hair elastic. After I grabbed my hair elastic and twisted my hair into a messy bun I went back out into the living room.

"Hey Emma – can I call you Em? – Do you want to go now? I'm bored. Mickey just ended." Two-bit asked.

"Yes and yes, I've been called Em before – which I like – and I'm kinda bored, too."

"Alright let's go." Victoria said leading the way out the door.

************

First they took me to the Dingo; the greasers' diner. We watched a fight in the parking lot for a while then we headed to Dairy Queen.

"What do you guys – and girls – want? My treat." Two-bit asked as we sat down in the Dairy Queen.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Victoria said.

"Ok." Two-bit looked at the rest of us, waiting for one of us to say something. "What do you peoples want?"

We all shrugged and Two-bit sighed. "Fine – Johnny what do you want?" He asked pointing at Johnny.

"Same as Tore I guess." He said real quiet.

"Pony?" Two-bit asked.

"Might as well follow the trend."

"Emma? What can I get for you my darling?"

"Same." I mumbled. I was going to say something smart-ass, but with Victoria eyeing me the way she was, I chickened out.

"Ok. So. Five chocolate milkshakes it is." Two-bit smiled.

Just then the waitress came over and took our order from Two-bit. When she came back five minutes later with our drinks, I saw Tim Shepard come in out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Tim." I said as he sat in the booth behind us.

"Emma, Tim isn't here." Two-bit said in a way that said he thought I was nuts.

"Yes he is." I argued.

"Uh, no Ems, he's not." Now Two-bit was plain creeped out.

"Yes, Two-bit he is." Johnny and Pony said at the same time.

Two-bit looked at all of us strange. I was just about to tell him Tim was right behind us, when Tim came and scooted in beside me.

"Hi Tim." I smiled.

"Hey, Em; Toria." He greeted.

"Hello Tim." Victoria said, looking kind of jealous that Tim was beside _me_, but she knew there was no room beside her: since Two-bit was on one side of her and Pony was on the other side.

"What ya doin' here?" I asked.

"Nothing much – just come to see you girls." Tim shrugged. "And now that I've seen you – and that you are getting along fine – I'm gonna go." He got up.

"See ya round Tim." Victoria said.

"See ya Baby."

"Bye Tim." I said and waved.

"Bye Ems." And then he left.

"Well that was brief." Two-bit laughed.

"And some what random." Pony added.

"Well that's Tim for you." I smirked. We finished our shakes and then headed out again. "So where to now?" I asked.

"Well, we've been to the Dingo and we've had milkshakes at Dairy Queen, and it's almost lunch time so we should go see Steve and Soda at the DX." Two-bit answered.

So we headed off in what I guessed was the way to the DX. About ten minutes after leaving Dairy Queen we saw Angel and some other slutty looking girl walking towards us. "Great. Evie and Angel, just the bitches I want to see." Victoria growled. When they reached us the tension was so strong you could almost see it. "Hi Angela." Victoria greeted curtly.

"Hey Tore." Angel replied. There seemed to be some sort of secret conversation going on between them through gestures and facial expressions because Angel shot Victoria an apologetic helpless look.

"Nice to see you _bitch._" The trampy blonde with Angel, whose name was Evie apparently, said to Victoria.

_Who you calling bitch, bitch?_ I wanted to say but didn't.

Then Victoria lunged at the girl, punching her right in the face.

"Victoria!" I sputtered in surprise. I didn't like what the Evie had said, but I had expected my sister to just retort something smart like what I had almost said, not start a fight.

Evie punched Victoria in the stomach, which knocked Victoria off balance. Evie was just about to kick Toria in the stomach but she rolled out of the way in time, and kicked at Evie's heels, making her fall flat on her butt. Then Toria stood up and kicked her in the stomach.

"Victoria! Stop fighting! It's not gonna solve anything! So she called you a bitch – so what? She is one. Let it go!" I said. Victoria ignored me and kicked her again.

"You stupid whore! You stole my boyfriend!" Evie screeched, jumping up.

"That's what this is all about!?" Angel burst out, stepping between the two enraged girls. "You're mad because Toria is dating Steve? You know that she didn't steal him – he left you because he loved Toria and was bored of you."

"That's not true - she stole him! She came parading in town with all her charm and he ditched me for the slut." Evie yelled at Angel.

"Whatever makes you happy. But I just want you to know if this is going to turn into an actual fight – I'll be on Toria's side." Angel retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping closer to Victoria, but still not giving Victoria or Evie any room to hit each other.

"Come on Tator, let's just go." Two-bit coaxed. I noticed that he was careful to not mention we were going to the DX.

"He's mine Ross and you can't ever have him back. Besides I've told you before you shouldn't have dumped him. I'm never letting him go now." Victoria spat and came over to us.

"Come on, let's go, she's not worth it." Two-bit put an arm around her and we headed off again.

"You leave my sister alone or else Evie!" I heard Angel say.

"Whatever Shepard." Evie replied and when I looked back they were both going their separate ways.

When we got to the DX Victoria ran ahead of us into the garage. "Hey you guys want a drink?" Two-bit asked as we went into the store half of the DX.

"But Two-bit we just had milkshakes." I laughed.

"Ya, so? It's a hot day."

"I know – I'm really thirsty."

"See? You're thirsty – so why do you care if we just had milkshakes?"

"I don't know." I laughed again.

"Okay – So I know that you'll want a Pepsi, Pony. And I want a Coke – what do you two want?" Two-bit asked me and Johnny.

"Pepsi, please." Johnny mumbled.

"Lemonade please." I smiled, mimicking Johnny.

Two-bit came back with our drinks two minutes later. "Here's your Pepsi, Pony. Yours, too Johnny." He said handing them their Pepsis. "And a lemonade for a beautiful little girl." Two-bit said making an elaborate scene of handing me my lemonade.

"I am not little." I told him, taking a sip of my drink.

"Sure. Come on; let's go visit S&S."

"Who?" Pony and I asked at the same time.

"Soda and Steve." Two-bit told us.

"Oh, that makes sense." Johnny said surprising me – that was the first thing he said all day except what drink he wanted. I noticed him and Pony never really said anything.

Two-bit led the way into the garage, followed by Pony then Johnny and me.

"Don't worry Tator I love you, and I will never leave you, let alone go back to Evie." Steve had his arms around Victoria's waist.

"I know. I was just checking." She smiled then kissed him.

I wanted to make a gagging sound but I knew that that was not the way to earn her trust. "Hey you two – wanna stop sucking face so you could say hi to us?" Two-bit asked.

They ignored him.

"Oh come on. You gotta get some oxygen some time." He pushed.

They finally stopped kissing, but Steve's hands didn't move. Well, actually they did: to Victoria's butt. She gently moved his hands. He smirked. "Hands off my butt Randle or have you forgotten how much trouble you're in already?" She muttered.

"Hey you two – do that in private." Two-bit gagged. I giggled, but when Victoria shot me an evil glare I stopped.

"Hey where's Soda?" Pony changed the subject.

"Right here little buddy." Soda slid out from under the car he was working on.

"Hey Sodapop." I smiled.

"Hey Emma." He smiled back.

"How was your Tulsa Tour?"

"Great. We had chocolate milkshakes." I left out the part about Evie – if Victoria had told them, fine, but I wasn't about to.

"Lucky you."

"Yup."

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Soda asked us.

"Well, I'm starving – we should probably go grab something to eat at your house." Two-bit said.

"Why not get a burger or something?" Steve asked.

"I'm kind of broke." Two-bit hung his head.

"I've got money." I spoke up. "It's at the house, though."

"Naw, just grab something out of our fridge – you don't need to feed your money to those bums." Soda said.

"Hey! Who you calling bums?" Victoria burst out.

"Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny."

"Ok, good." She smiled, satisfied.

"I don't care where or what we eat – let's just go eat!" Two-bit whined.

"Ok, fine whiney butt." Victoria said then kissed Steve again. "Bye Soda!" She said as she came over to us.

"Bye Soda and Steve." We all called as we left the DX headed towards the Curtis' walking in the alleyways.

Chapter 4:

We were probably only walking for five minutes when we heard barking and saw a flash of grey and black streak past us.

"Hey Tator – ain't that your dog?" Two-bit pointed in the direction the mass had disappeared in.

"Ya. Dammit Terror come back here!!" Victoria yelled chasing after her dog.

"You have a dog?" I asked, running beside her.

"Ya, what's it to ya?"

"Just didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me kid."

"Ya, and there's a lot you don't know about me – let's start with the fact that I'm _not_ a kid." I stressed the word not.

"Ok."

Just then we saw Victoria's dog – he had a black cat backed into the corner of the alley. "Jet!" I cried out – scared of what the dog might do to my cat.

"Jet?" Two-bit asked. I guessed they must have been following us the whole time.

"Ya, my cat."

"You have a cat!?" Victoria asked me surprised.

"Ya, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"So my dog has your cat backed into the corner of the alley?"

"Ya."

"Will your cat scratch my dog's eyes out?"

"I don't think so – he's more scared then anything else. He hasn't met many dogs in his life and the ones he did were playful puppies not growling dogs."

"Oh, good. Terror will be ok."

"Will your dog eat my cat?" I asked worriedly as he lunged at Jet.

"Nope. Terror come here!" Victoria called. "Terror! COME HEAL!" The dog turned his head towards Victoria, looked back at Jet, and then came running to his owner. Hmm. Faithful dog.

I ran over to Jet and snatched him up before he could run off.

"Shhh Baby, its okay, shh Baby. He's not gonna hurt you." I covered his eyes with my hand and whispered softly to him, petting him and kissing him – it always calmed him.

When his heart slowed down he wiggled his head out of my hand so he could see, sniffed my face and jumped down out of my arms. He didn't run away, though, he just rubbed up against my feet.

Victoria scolded Terror, then took off the scarf she had on as a belt, slipped it through Terror's collar, and used it as a leash.

"Your dog's pretty obedient." I commented.

"Yes." Then as an after thought she added, "Your cat is pretty loyal to stay right by you even though Terror isn't gone."

"Ya, I've had him since he was a kitten – found him on the streets when I was 8 ½. He was a really tiny kitten – probably the runt of the litter. I snuck him in the house sometimes – mom eventually noticed, she didn't care, though – but mostly he just wandered around the neighborhood, catching and killing birds and mice – he was a real good hunter. But he never actually ate what he caught – he'd wait till the end of the day – right around the time I was eating supper and come home for the cat food I had given him when I first found him. Mom said he was a strange cat, and I had no other explanation at the time except for that he loved me – I mean I was only 8 yrs old, I didn't know that pets don't love."

"But they can." Victoria argued – nodding at Jet who was sitting at my feet gently rubbing his head against my legs, but watching Terror warily.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm hungry – can we go now?" Two-bit asked impatiently.

"Sure Two-bit, but I think I'm just going to drop off Terror and then go back to the DX and hang with Steve." Victoria said.

"Hey Em – how you gonna get that cat to follow you home? Is he like a dog – you call him and he comes?" Two-bit laughed.

"Sometimes, but I think I'll just try and carry him home – if that doesn't work I'll just try to lure him home with my shoelace." I picked Jet up and held him the way he liked; my hand under his bottom, his front paws over my shoulder and his face against my shoulder facing behind me.

"What if neither of those things work?" Two-bit was so argumentative. I sighed.

"Then hopefully he'll find his way back to the Shepards' and I can pick him up from there later." What Two-bit hadn't realized was that while he was asking questions we had already started walking and were now almost to the Curtis'.

"Hey, how'd you get him from New York to Tulsa anyways?" Pony asked.

"I just took him with me." I scratched Jet's ears.

"How'd you get here?" Johnny asked.

"I hopped a couple trains, hitch-hiked, etc." Jet dug his claws into my shoulder as he began to purr. "Ouch, Jet! Gentle, buddy." He just looked at me and purred more, rubbing against my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Jet and Cooking

**Chapter 4: Jet and Cooking**

We were probably only walking for five minutes when we heard barking and saw a flash of grey and black streak past us.

"Hey Tator – ain't that your dog?" Two-bit pointed in the direction the mass had disappeared in.

"Yeah. Dammit Terror come back here!" Victoria yelled chasing after her dog.

"You have a dog?" I asked, running beside her.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Just didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me kid."

"Yeah and there's a lot you don't know about me – let's start with the fact that I'm _not_ a kid." I stressed the word not.

"That's to be debated." Victoria muttered.

Just then we saw Victoria's dog – he had a black cat backed into the corner of the alley.

"Jet!" I cried out – scared of what the dog might do to my cat.

"Jet?" Two-bit asked. I guessed they must have been following us the whole time.

"Yeah, my cat."

"You have a cat!" Victoria asked me surprised.

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"So my dog has your cat backed into the corner of the alley?"

"Yeah."

"Will your cat scratch my dog's eyes out?"

"I don't think so – he's more scared then anything else. He hasn't met many dogs in his life and the ones he did were playful puppies not growling dogs."

"Oh, good. Terror will be ok."

"Will your dog eat my cat?" I asked worriedly as he lunged at Jet.

"Nope. Terror, come here!" Victoria called. "Terror! COME, HEAL!" The dog turned his head towards Victoria, looked back at Jet, and then came running to his owner. Hmm. Faithful dog.

I ran over to Jet and snatched him up before he could run off.

"Shhh Baby, its okay, shh Baby. He's not gonna hurt you." I covered his eyes with my hand and whispered softly to him, petting him and kissing him – it always calmed him.

When his heart slowed down he wiggled his head out of my hand so he could see, sniffed my face and jumped down out of my arms. He didn't run away, though, he just rubbed up against my feet.

Victoria scolded Terror, then took off the scarf she had on as a belt, slipped it through Terror's collar, and used it as a leash.

"Your dog's pretty obedient." I commented.

"Yes." Then as an after thought she added, "Your cat is pretty loyal to stay right by you even though Terror isn't gone."

"Yeah, I've had him since he was a kitten – found him on the streets when I was 8 ½. He was a really tiny kitten – probably the runt of the litter. I snuck him in the house sometimes – mom eventually noticed, she didn't care, though – but mostly he just wandered around the neighborhood, catching and killing birds and mice – he was a real good hunter. But he never actually ate what he caught – he'd wait till the end of the day – right around the time I was eating supper and come home for the cat food I had given him when I first found him. Mom said he was a strange cat, and I had no other explanation at the time except for that he loved me – I mean I was only 8 yrs old, I didn't know that pets don't love." I rambled a bit.

"But they can." Victoria argued – nodding at Jet who was sitting at my feet gently rubbing his head against my legs, but watching Terror warily.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm hungry – can we go now?" Two-bit asked impatiently.

"Sure Two-bit." Victoria said.

"Hey Em – how you gonna get that cat to follow you home? Is he like a dog – you call him and he comes?" Two-bit laughed.

"Sometimes, but I think I'll just try and carry him home – if that doesn't work I'll just try to lure him home with my shoelace." I picked Jet up and held him the way he liked; my hand under his bottom, his front paws over my shoulder and his face against my shoulder facing behind me.

"What if neither of those things work?" Two-bit was so argumentative. I sighed.

"Then hopefully he'll find his way back to the Shepards' and I can pick him up from there later." What Two-bit hadn't realized was that while he was asking questions we had already started walking and were now almost to the Curtis'.

"Hey, how'd you get him from New York to Tulsa anyways?" Pony asked.

"I just took him with me." I scratched Jet's ears.

"How'd you get here?" Johnny asked.

"I hopped a couple trains, hitch-hiked, etc." Jet dug his claws into my shoulder as he began to purr. "Ouch, Jet! Gentle, buddy." He just looked at me and purred more, rubbing against my cheek.

"How did the people working on the trains not notice two stowaways – a cat and a 14-year-old girl?" Pony asked in disbelief.

"When that girl is me – it's easy for them to miss me." I smiled. "I'm good at hiding – my favorite game is hide-and-seek."

"How did you manage to hitch hike with someone who didn't mind your cat?" Two-bit asked, as we got closer to the house.

"While I was on the trains I let him free, but the rest of the time I had him in my duffel bag – I just left it unzipped a bit so he could breathe. And you'd be surprised how many people will stop to pick up a skinny girl on the side of the road with no coat."

"You don't have a coat?" Two-bit asked shocked.

"I do, well sort of, but I just didn't wear it – I was making them believe I was worse off then I actually was – to make them feel sorry for me." I replied.

"Why would you need a coat in the middle of summer?" Pony asked, unconvinced.

"I only hitch-hiked at night."

"That's crazy – someone could have kidnapped you or… or… raped you!" Pony exclaimed, hesitating at the last part.

"I was careful. I always am. I know better than to get in a car with a drunken teenager or a creepy old man."

Just then we got back to the Curtis'. When we got in the house Victoria went and put Terror in the backyard. "I don't know what you're gonna do with that cat." She said when she came back.

"Darry might let you keep him if you suck up to him." Pony said flopping on the couch next to Johnny – Two-bit was already in the kitchen raiding the fridge.

"Then what's the best way to suck up to Darry?" I asked, struggling to hold on to Jet, he was squirming to get away, but if he got down he'd probably run and hide – and then there'd be no asking Darry if I could keep Jet here, because there'd be no getting him out of hiding.

Victoria must have noticed this because she spoke up. "You can always lock him in our room till Darry gets off work." She suggested.

"Ok, good idea." I ran into our room as Jet accidentally scratched me while trying to get away. Once I was in the room I shut the door behind me and quickly dropped Jet. He shook his fur and started to give himself a bath.

"You stay in here buddy and be good." I patted him on the head, and then before I slipped out the door I shut the window so he wouldn't chase birds and fall out the window.

"A good way to suck up to Darry would be to do some chores." Pony said as I came back into the living room.

"Like washing the dishes, taking out the garbage, and cleaning?" I asked sitting down in Darry's big chair.

"We don't really do much cleaning but maybe if you cooked supper and had it ready before Darry gets home, you might have a better chance of keeping Jet." Victoria suggested.

"I can do that." I was a pretty good cook.

"Cook or have "supper" ready before Darry gets home?" Pony asked.

"Cooking and having a GOOD meal ready before he gets home."

"Are you implying last night's meal wasn't GOOD?" Victoria asked, raising her eyebrows and using an accusing tone – she was testing me.

"No, I loved the chili – it was much better than I could ever make." I must have passed the test, because Victoria seemed satisfied with my answer.

"You can make chili?" Johnny asked surprised.

"No, that's partly what I meant when I said it was better than I could make. And partly that even if I did or could make chili, it would not be that good." I added the last part hastily, not wanting to make Victoria think the wrong thing; I had to please Victoria, I really wanted her to think highly of me and to trust me.

I wanted everyone to trust me, Tim, Curly, Angel, Dally, the whole gang, but most of all I wanted Victoria to trust and respect me. Dally, too, but I had a feeling I might never have any kind of relationship with him at all; he just seemed like the type that didn't care about anyone. But I hoped with everything in me that someday Victoria would see me for who I was and like me. Until then I'd just have to go out of my way to earn her trust.

"Emma? Emma...!"

"Huh? What? Yeah." I looked up.

"_I said_ – do you want left over chili or a piece of chocolate cake?" Two-bit said, somewhat annoyed.

"Bu..." I started to say that we had eaten up all the chocolate cake last night.

"Soda made a new cake this morning for breakfast, there's still half a cake left." Pony interrupted, reading my mind.

"Oh." I said. "Can I have both?"

Two-bit laughed. "Yeah, we all are. I just thought that…"

"Because I'm so skinny I don't eat much." I finished for him before he could struggle the words out.

"Yeah, pretty much." He admitted.

"I eat like a pig. I'm just skinny because my mom was, too. So was my grandma." I laughed – "As my best friend Stasia used to say – I'm a skinny kid that eats like a fat kid."

"Ha ha. Okay, I'll go heat up the chili." Two-bit stood up.

"It's okay Two-bit. I'll do it, don't want you burning the house down." Pony said quickly as he got up.

"Thanks." Two-bit sat back down. Then – "Hey!" – he realized what Pony had said.

"Sorry Two-bit it's true." Pony shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Two-bit turned on the TV and Mickey was on, so Victoria and him were totally zoned into the TV.

"So Johnny, what do you guys do when Darry, Steve and Soda aren't working?" I tried to make conversation.

"SHUT-UP MICKEY'S ON!" Victoria said harshly.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly, but very quietly.

"Shut-up!" She snapped again.

I was going to say sorry again, but decided against it. After Mickey ended Pony announced that our chili was ready.

"Hey Pony – did Darry happen to have a separate container of chili without beans for me?" Victoria asked examining our bowls.

"Not that I saw, I think he just made that one separate bowl, sorry Tore." Pony apologized, handing Two-bit, Johnny and me each a bowl of chili.

"Oh, well. I'll just have a sandwich." Victoria shrugged, going into the kitchen.

She came out with her sandwich just as I finished my bowl of chili. I noticed as she sat down to eat it that I was the first one done. I also noticed that Johnny was looking at me with a shocked expression, but he wasn't saying anything. I blushed and went to put my bowl in the sink.

While I was in there I decided to cut everyone a piece of cake to make up for being such a pig.

"Hey guys – want some cake?" I came back into the living room carefully balancing five plates of chocolate cake in my arms and hands.

"Wow Emma that's amazing!" Two-bit said staring at the plates.

"No it's not. I'm about to drop them any second. Quick – grab the plates someone!" A couple plates were starting to slip.

Pony rushed and grabbed two plates, as did Victoria, so that the only plate that I was holding was mine.

We sat down and ate our cake, then watched a couple episodes of Mickey and then some other stupid boring show. After an hour and a half I broke our bored silence.

"Hey guys – its 3:00 in the afternoon – what time does everybody get off work?" I asked, standing up and piling the dirty plates and bowls so I could take them to wash them.

"Steve and Soda get off at about four I think unless Steve's having problems with his car again and Darry gets off at 5:30 and will probably be home around six-ish ." Victoria answered.

"Ok I'll go wash up the dishes and see what's in the fridge to make." I said.

"I'll help." Pony said quickly, jumping up.

"Um, ok." It was kind of strange how eager he was.

"Well, I just thought since I know where stuff is in the kitchen and how to work the stove and stuff, that I would help you." Pony added, still talking quickly.

"I know how to use a stove." I replied defensively.

"Yeah, I… I just. I know where stuff is in the kitchen – you, you don't." Pony struggled, obviously not wanting to say the wrong thing and offend me.

"Good point." I shrugged and headed into the kitchen, Pony right behind me.

"Well, let's start with seeing what's in the fridge." I opened the fridge. Some ground beef, chicken, chocolate milk, beer, some fruit juice, mushrooms, green, red, yellow, and orange peppers, lettuce, salad dressing, jam, carrots, cucumbers, some other odds and ends.

"Okay, let's see what's in the cupboards." I opened the cupboards. Bread, peanut butter, cans of soup, macaroni and cheese, tomato sauce, curly noodles, spaghetti, some cans of beans, some other unidentifiable stuff.

"Well, you have a lot of good stuff. What can I make with it, though?" I thought of all the possibilities.

"I don't know – what _can_ you cook?" Pony asked leaning against the fridge beside me.

"Is that an insult?" I asked mockingly shocked.

"Uh, no, no. No I meant, uh, that's not how I meant for it to sound. I...I" I was shocked that he hadn't detected my obvious sarcasm.

"Pony – Pony! I know. I know. I was kidding." I assured him – cutting him off of his stuttering trail.

"Ok, sorry." He blushed. What was up with this guy?

"I know!" I had a sudden idea. "Spaghetti! I can make spaghetti! You have all the stuff – and it's a simple, easy, yummy dish to make." I smiled, excited – I could already smell and taste it.

First I took the tomato sauce. Then the ground beef and mushrooms.

"Pony where are the pots?"

"Under here." He opened the cupboard beside the stove and pulled out a big pot and a frying pan.

"Thanks." I smiled as I took the pots from him. I put the big pot on the back burner, poured in a couple cans of tomato sauce and turned the element on low. "Hmm. Let's see what spices you have." I muttered to myself, opening the cupboard above the stove, searching for spices.

"Darry usually just uses the Italian spices for spaghetti." Pony said handing me a bottle of Italian Spices.

"Ok, I'll use that but I'm not just putting that." I took the bottle from him. "Do you guys have any fresh garlic?"

"Uh, yup. Right here." He handed me a clove of garlic. "This is what's left of the last one – is it enough?"

"Yeah, just perfect – thanks." I took it from him gratefully. "Um, do you have a cutting board?"

He nodded and leaned down into the cupboard, pulling out a wooden cutting board.

"And a big knife?" I laughed.

"Yeah, we got that, too." He laughed too.

After he got me the knife I put the clove of garlic on the cutting board and smashed it with the side of the knife, then chopped it up and put it in with the now bubbling tomato sauce.

"Hey – Pony could you cook the meat for me please?" I put the frying pan on the front grate and motioned toward the ground beef.

"Uh, sure?" He looked disgusted – but did it anyways.

"Whoa Pony! You only need about a quarter of that package." He would have put the whole package of beef in the pan if I hadn't stopped him.

"Whoops." He laughed and put the right amount in the pan and turned on the burner.

"Ok, keep an eye on that – it won't take too long. When it's almost cooked add the mushrooms in with it – but only _just _before you are ready to take the meat off. K?"

"M'kay." Pony nodded.

When I was sure he was okay with the meat, I turned back to the matter of the rest of supper. I put a tiny bit of salt in the sauce, then a bunch of pepper, then the Italian Spices. I went into the cupboard and got out the spaghetti. Then I got another big pot out, filled it with water, put it on the front grate beside the frying pan, put the lid on it and turned it on high. While I waited for it to boil Pony finished with the meat and mushrooms and I told him to add it to the sauce.

"Thanks Pony." Then I thought of something else we could have. "What does everyone like in their salad?"

"Um." He thought for a moment. "Everything."

"Ok." I took out the lettuce, red, yellow, and orange peppers, cucumbers and carrots.

Together Pony and I made a salad, and then we cooked the pasta and finished the sauce.

After about an hour and a half or so, we had a big pot of pasta, a ton of sauce, and a full bowl of salad ready to eat. We also had a chocolate cake in the oven.

"Phew. That was fun." I washed my hands to get all the food grease off. Pony did the same.

"Sure was." He replies, as we dried our hands.

"I haven't cooked in a long time." I hopped up on the clean counter. We had also done the dished – washed, dried, _and_ put them all away.

"Me either, Darry pretty much always does." Pony said as he jumped up on the counter beside me.

That reminded me of something that had been on my mind.

"Does the _whole_ gang _always_ eat here?" I hoped not, that's a lot of noise; I kind of hoped life in Tulsa would be quieter and more normal. I had a feeling that would not be what I would have here – normal. From what I saw so far, the gang was here all the time – and they were far from normal.

"No, but often." The timer went off for the cake. "I'll get it." Pony jumped down from the counter, took the cake out of the oven and put it on the counter beside me to cool down. I jumped down off the counter then, too.

"Oh. I was going to get that."

"Done! Hey – you wanna go see what Two-bit is doing to torture Toria and Johnny?" Pony laughed.

"Sure, why not?" I laughed, too. "But do we have to _help_ them?'

"Naw, we'll just watch the torture session and laugh."

"Sounds good to me."

We walked out into the living room.

No one was there – well, it _seemed_ as if no one was there. I heard muffled giggles from behind the couch.

"Where'd they go?" I had thought that Pony was pretty smart, and more advanced than anyone else, but I really wondered when he asked that question. How could he not see Two-bit's foot from behind the chair?

"Uh, Pone? Look at the chair." The foot moved, but not out of sight; Two-bit had got it stuck under the corner of the chair.

"Oh. Hi Two-bit."

"Aww shucks. If I wasn't so big you would probably have gone searching the neighborhood." We heard the unmistakable voice of Two-bit call from behind the chair.

"Nope. I heard Victoria giggling." I informed them.

"What? How did you know it was me and not Johnny?" Victoria popped up behind the couch, followed by Johnny.

"Cuz Johnny wouldn't giggle. He might smile to himself, but he's to quiet and shy to giggle like that. Plus, even though you tried to muffle the sound, I could tell it was a female giggle."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and climbed out from behind the couch, Johnny came around it rather than over it.

Victoria plunked herself down on the couch – making a loud squeak – I had a feeling the couch was a bit old – but when Johnny sat down it didn't make a sound. I almost laughed out loud – but didn't dare too.

"So what are we going to do now?" Pony asked.

"Hey guys."

"I don't know." Victoria shrugged.

"Umm, hey guys?"

I giggled. Poor Two-bit had his foot stuck – he couldn't get out from behind the chair.

Everyone else ignored him.

"Um, guys? Wanna help me here? I'm kinda stuck…"

Pony laughed now, too. Victoria smirked and Johnny smiled.

"Johnny do you hear something?" Victoria asked with a sly grin on her face.

"No, I don't." He replied dumbly. And then smiled.

"Well, I definitely hear _something_." She insisted.

"Toria what are you talking about? I don't hear anything." Pony asked Victoria.

"Ha ha, guys very funny. But seriously, I'm stuck – help me out." Two-bit persisted.

"Emma do you hear anything?" Pony asked me.

"No."

"Toria are you feeling alright?" Pony asked Victoria, mock concerned.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something."

"Aww, come on guys." Two-bit whined.

"Guess I must have just imagined it." Victoria shrugged.

"Aww come on! Please help me! I'm stuck." Two-bit said a louder – obviously annoyed now.

"Oh, I hear it now! It's Two-bit! Poor guy got his foot stuck and can't get out from behind the chair. We should help him." I exclaimed, pretending to just notice him.

"Oh you're right Emma! It is Two-bit." Pony played along still.

"Okay, okay! I get it – you see me. Now help me!"

We all burst out laughing – except Two-bit. Even Johnny was laughing a bit.

"Here Two-bit." I unhooked his foot so he could get out, still trying to stop laughing.

"Thank-you Emma for _helping_ me – unlike Toria. I thought she was my best friend – but I guess not." Two-bit pouted.

"Aww come on Two-bit, I was just joking. I still love you Bitsy-spider." Victoria gave him a big hug.

"Ok Tator." Two-bit smiled, hugging her back.


	5. Chapter 5: Football and Cigarettes

Chapter 5: Football and Cigarettes

"So what now?" I get bored easily and I was staring to bore right now. "Its 4:30 – shouldn't Soda and Steve be home soon?"

"They should be here anytime." Victoria said – and just as she did they walked in.

Steve came right up to Victoria and gave her a hug – I rolled my eyes – stupid love birds.

Soda came in behind him grinning. "Hey guys!" Then he laughed. "…and Emma."

"Hey!" Victoria protested.

"Oops, sorry." Soda grinned again. "Hello guys, gal, and _Toria_." Victoria punched Soda playfully then sat on the couch beside Steve. Soon they were lost in their own little conversation.

Two-bit sat on the couch beside Victoria, Johnny and Pony sat on the floor, and Soda sat in Darry's chair after he changed out of his DX uniform.

I stood against the wall.

"I'm boorrred." I sighed. This place was boring – In New York there was always a fight going on, a rumble being planned, something being stolen, or a party being thrown. But there seemed to be no action in Tulsa at all. I had been here almost three weeks and there hadn't been one rumble yet and I hadn't gotten into any major fights, either, which for me, was a miracle.

"What is there to do in this town?" I asked. "Tulsa seems kinda quiet and boring."

"Ha." Steve huffed.

"It's not boring." Two-bit grinned devilishly and raised his eyebrows.

"You have no idea girly." Victoria said as if I had missed something big recently.

"Don't call me girly." I hated being called that – and that was about the third time she alone had called me that alone – not to mention Tim, Dally, and Curly calling me that.

I think it came out a little harsher than I expected, though because everyone looked at me in surprise and Victoria just raised her eyebrows – then she shut up.

"Seriously – what do you do for kicks around here?" I asked my question again.

"Get into fights, go to parties, and break the law." Two-bit said.

"Well how come I have been here almost three weeks, only seen two real good fights and not even seen one _real _party?"

"Because you're a girl, Tim's protecting you, and you probably wouldn't even know a real party if you saw one." Two-bit replied.

"Ha! You've never been to a New York party – and what does being a girl have anything to do with it?"

"Nothing, just that girl's don't usually get into _good _fights."

"Have you seen a cat fight recently?"

"No, but..." I cut him off.

"Well, there you go. Chicks can fight just as well as guys if not better." I hated when people underestimated girls or me because I'm thin. "Some can't fight at all, but just because a few girls can't, won't, or don't fight doesn't mean none can."

"Two-Bit, do me a favor and shut up." Victoria said. "You seem to have forgotten I'm a girl too."

"Ok, I guess you have a point." Two-bit said defeated.

"You guess?" I mumbled, luckily I don't think anyone heard.

"So… what are we going to do till Darry gets home?" I asked, yet again.

"Whatever you want. Soda and me have been working all day –we're tired and we're just gonna sit around." Steve said, hugging Victoria.

"Would you get off of me?" Victoria said shrugging him off of her.

"What do you want to do Emma?" Soda asked nicely, ignoring Steve.

"I don't know." I thought for a moment. "What do you do in Tulsa at 4:30 on a Wednesday?"

"Nothing usually." Pony said.

Usually on Sundays me and my New York friends would be planning & throwing a party, or at a rumble.

"That's boring." If they did nothing all the time why haven't they turned into vegetables?

"Well Darry's not going to be home for another hour and a half, so how about we go see a movie or find a party?" I suggested.

"There are no good movies out right now and the nightly double won't be starting for a while yet – it's still light out." Victoria spoke up. "And as for a party – Buck probably has one going, but Johnny doesn't go to parties, Pony and Soda aren't allowed, and Dally would kill either of us if we went to one. It doesn't stop me from going – but you shouldn't be going to parties at your age."

"I bet you went to parties when you were fourteen." I could pretty much guarantee that she did – so she had no say as to whether I do or not.

"It doesn't matter if I did or not – you're not." She shot back.

"Who says?"

"Dally and me." She narrowed her eyes and stressed the word _me_.

"Whatever. So seriously – what now? I'm bored _to death_."

Two-bit and Soda laughed, and Johnny chuckled.

"I think you might _live_." Soda laughed.

Smiling, I retorted. "I doubt it." I laughed along with Two-bit.

"Do you guys have a Frisbee or maybe a ball? We could go to the park." I suggested, suddenly having an idea. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

"We have a football." Pony said.

I frowned. "I can't play football –I suck at it."

"Do you even know how?" Steve asked, smirking slightly.

"Actually, no." I admitted.

That shocked Steve. "Have you ever played?"

"Uh," I hesitated. "Nope."

Steve smiled then, chuckling slightly.

"Well, today is the perfect time to learn and to try it." Soda grinned.

"I'll get the football." Pony said, jumping up.

"But…" I started.

"What? Don't you like trying new things?" Victoria asked somewhat mockingly.

"I tried a new city didn't I?" I retorted somewhat snotty.

"Yes, you did – how's that going for ya?" She asked challenging me – if I didn't say I liked Tulsa chances were she wouldn't like me.

"Tulsa's a great little city – a lot different form the huge New York, but its okay." I answered, softening my tone and body language. "Quiet."

Victoria smirked at that one. But I chose to ignore it. The only reason she didn't find it quiet is because she had never been to New York – and if she did, she would probably be frightened by all the noise. Or maybe fascinated, I don't know.

"I'll get the football!" Two-bit exclaimed suddenly, jumping up.

Moments later he returned with the football and we were on our way to the lot.

After a very rushed two minute explanation on how to play, we rushed into a game of football.

We were on two different teams: Steve, Victoria and Pony against Two-bit, Johnny and me. Soda was referee because we had an uneven number – Dally was still no where in sight.

Steve tossed the ball to Victoria and she took off towards our end zone, Two-bit right behind her. Steve took on Johnny and Pony came after me.

I quickly dodged Pony and Steve took down Johnny – who was also chasing Victoria – then Two-bit just missed Victoria and they got a touchdown.

Next Two-bit had the ball and was running the other way. Everyone piled on top of him and somehow Johnny got squished in there also.

I just stood there giggling; the football was lying on the ground beside the pile of people.

I went over and picked it up, still laughing – they_ still_ didn't notice.

"Go Emma! Go! Run!" Soda screamed at me.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

_Crap._

I ran. No second thoughts. Just ran.

I thought for sure I would make it, too. I had always been the fastest runner at my school in New York.

But I guess Pony was the fastest of the gang – because he caught me. Caught me, tackled me and knocked me right to the ground.

It shocked me so much that it knocked the wind out of me. I lay there for about thirty seconds before I realized that Johnny and Two-bit and Soda were cheering; I was in the end zone.

The game continued on, and we ended up winning a close game of 6 to 5.

We all sat down in the grass under a tree and Pony, Johnny, Two-bit and Steve all pulled out cigarettes and lit up.

I guessed Soda and Victoria didn't smoke because they didn't follow suit.

"Hey – anyone got an extra weed?" I asked. "I have a lighter, but no smokes."

They all looked at me.

"You smoke?" Soda asked surprised.

"Ya, what's the problem you all do – and its not like girls don't smoke in Tulsa – I've seen lots."

"No, there's no problem – just, we didn't know." Two-bit said handing me a smoke.

"Thanks." I replied, lighting up and taking a puff. "I don't smoke too often, usually just before or after a fight, or when I'm really pissed and need to blow some steam." A blew a smoke ring. "Or when I'm really, really bored." Another smoke ring. "Right now I just felt like one."

"Who knew?" Steve grunted and Victoria slapped him when he mumbled something else that I didn't catch. (AN: hey sorry guys, I don't remember exactly what Steve was saying here… but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Emma being a lot like Dally.)

"What? It's true." He hissed, rubbing his arm.

I flicked my cigarette on the ground and stamped in out.

"Let's go home." I said standing up.

"Ya, Darry should be home soon." Soda stood up too – followed by everyone else.

Darry got home only about five minutes after we did.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

Everyone said hello to him and he went in the kitchen. I followed him quietly, standing in the door frame.

As soon as he saw that supper was already made his eyebrows shot up.

"Hope you don't mind – and if the sauce tastes slightly burned then that's Pony's fault – that was his job." I said softly.

"_You_ made this?" He asked shocked.

"Um, ya."

"Why?"

_Don't reveal your strategy yet._

"No reason."

"Don't like my cooking?" He laughed, joking around.

"No, your chili was disgusting." I laughed making a face.

"Well then you can make supper tonight." Darry puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

"Fine." I said switching from arrogant to snotty. "Done!" I said stirring the sauce, changing back to my normal self and letting go of the act.

Darry and I both laughed.

"Thanks for making supper it looks delicious – I'll heat it up and we can eat." He said turning on the stove.

"No – I'll do it." _Don't be too eager – you'll give yourself away._

"No. You've done enough. Thanks, but I've got it." He insisted.

"Okay." I caved.

In about 15 minutes we were sitting at the table eating.

Dally arrived about five minutes after Darry had, so he was sitting at the table with the rest of us eating supper, too.

"Mmmm. Emma this is good." Soda said after his second helping of spaghetti and salad.

"Ya. I wov vis vood Em." Two-bit said with his mouth full of food – noodles and lettuce spilling out of his mouth.

"Thanks." I blushed slightly, and then giggled as Two-bit sucked in a noodle which then flew up and slapped him in the face – sticking to his nose.

Darry chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes Emma, thank-you for making supper. Whatever reason you did it – I appreciate it."

"Ya… why did you make supper?" Steve asked.

Before I could answer a loud meow sounded through the house.

Everyone looked at me. Victoria, Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny all looking expectantly and everyone else slightly confused.

"What was that!" Steve exclaimed.

"That, Steve, was the sound a cat makes – you know _cats meow, dogs bark_." Soda said.

"I know that _smarty-pants_." Steve snapped.

"Why did a cat meow from _inside the house_?" Darry asked looking at me.

I slumped in my chair.

"Maybe your house has a ghost...?" I joked half-heartedly.

When no one said anything I mentally slapped myself.

"I have a cat and he'srealcuteyou'lllovehim, canhestayhere?" I said rushing the last part.

"What was that?" Steve asked confused.

I sighed, sitting up straight.

"I have a cat, his name is Jet and he's real cute." I looked at Darry. "I'll feed him and he's house trained and very nice and well behaved." Darry could tell where this was going. "Can I please keep him?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm allergic to cats." Steve stated loudly and very ignorantly.

My heart sank. Plunk.

"We know you are." Victoria said. "He gets really...sneezy." Steve groaned. "It's true; the last time you were around a cat you couldn't stop sneezing."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice and off my face, but I guess I failed.

"You say he's house trained?" Darry asked.

"Yes, he never messes in the house." Why was he even bothering? I obviously couldn't have a cat here if Steve was allergic.

"And you would pay for any food for him and take full responsibility for him?" He continued.

"Yes…" I was unsure of were this was going.

"Well then, as long as he stays in your room, you can keep him." Darry said finally.

"What!" Steve exclaimed.

"If the cat…"

"Jet." I cut in.

"If Jet stays in Emma's and Victoria's bedroom, and Emma takes care of him, then you won't be affected." Darry said.

"But then I can't go in Toria's room." Steve whined.

"It's only fair to her."

"I promise he will be quiet, and as soon as he gets used to you guys and all the smells and noise of the house, I'll let him outside – then he'll just spend most of his time there and occasionally come home." I defended myself, even though, apparently Darry already was. "I only want him to get used to the noise and smells so that he can at least feel comfortable when he _does_ come to sleep with me at night."

"See? It can work." Darry was good at playing peacekeeper. "But you better do your part Emma." He said looking at me. "Keep him in the room and if he meows all the time he's out."

"Yes sir." I nodded, smiling.

After that the subject was dropped, we had dessert and did the dishes, and I snuck off to give Jet some scraps of spaghetti that I had saved him. He had only meowed earlier from hunger and fear. New sounds, deep voices and a growling stomach. He usually never meowed, just when he was scared or hungry.

Like I had told Darry, he was a good cat.

When Jet finished the cold pasta he lay down on my pillow and went to sleep.

Bed that night was around 10:20ish and to my delighted surprise Victoria warmed up to Jet, and as I had expected – he immediately loved her.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was an owl hooting, people fighting in the distance, and Jet's warm purring presence between me and Victoria.


	6. Chapter 6: Adventure at Dawn

**Chapter Six: Adventure at Dawn**

The next morning I woke up before sunrise.

It was still dark out and only the crickets were singing– the birds only beginning to sing. Jet was still asleep.

I looked at the clock; 5:16 – perfect.

I quietly slipped out of bed – causing Jet to only look up for a second before closing his eyes and laying his head down again. Victoria didn't move.

I peeked out the window. The sky was still dark – a striking shade of grey.

Sticking my arm out the window and discovering it was a surprisingly warm morning – yet still cool, I contemplated what to wear.

Track pants and tank top. Hoodie for when I'm done.

I grabbed my dark navy track pants (the ones Angel had given me – about two sizes too big) and tight yellow tank.

The pants were quiet loose and hung low on my hips. I rolled the waist band a couple times and pinned it with a navy bobby pin so no one would notice.

But since my tank was tight and actually _fit me_ and the pants were low, part of my stomach and waist showed when I lifted my arms and even when I didn't you could see part of my hips.

Oh well. No one was out on the streets at 5:30 in the morning.

I tugged my wavy tangled hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed my old gray hoodie, and my black cons.

I snuck out of my room without waking Victoria, being careful to close the door so Jet didn't get out – such a bother that Steve was allergic to cats.

After tiptoeing to the living room I froze.

Steve was asleep on the couch. How was I supposed to get passed him without making any noise? Hopefully he wasn't a light sleeper like me.

Surprisingly I got passed him. Now, the door. Crap.

It was unlocked, but the big wooden inside door was closed.

I managed to get it open with only one movement from Steve, and snuck out the screen door. I didn't bother closing the big door again though; I'd be back before anyone could wake up and notice I was gone.

All I needed was a short run, or jog. Maybe walk.

Mainly I just needed some time alone. Completely alone. With only my thoughts and the birds to accompany me.

I plopped down on the porch; damp from the morning dew, and tugged on my converse. I left my hoodie on the dry railing, though. I wouldn't need it till I got back.

I ran full speed for six blocks, then turned a corner onto a quiet street, slowing to a jog, and then gradually to a walk. The street was a dead end street with only two buildings; both abandoned.

The street was much quieter than any other. No one came on this street, except the rare person driving their car that got lost and ignored the "dead end" sign.

Birds sang from inside an old run down brick house with overgrown grass surrounding it and a garden of weeds out back. Window panes with sharp shards of glass around the edges of the frames, a wooden door with peeling blue paint leaning against a door frame, broken hinges lying on a collapsed porch.

Sparrows and starlings nested in the bedrooms, foxes prowled the kitchen, keeping mice and pests out.

The only other building on the street was an old storage building across the street from the house that resembled a barn. Well, if you didn't count the shed behind the house.

Nobody knew about the house or barn; the street was too far out on the north side for socs to come, too far west for the big gangs to claim, and too out of the way for any other greasers to even care. Though, it could benefit some – like Tim's gang, but it was off his turf; it wasn't on any turf.

I walked to the house carefully stepping around the fallen white wooden picket fence.

Carefully making my way to the back of the house, paying close attention not to step on broken glass, or the few flowers growing in among the tall grass and weeds. There was a small path from me walking through here in past weeks, but it wasn't fully beaten down – the grass still snagged my toes every once in a while.

I got to the back of the house and took a deep breath of cool morning air mixed with damp grass, weed pollen and wet wood.

A thump from inside and the sound of sparrows fleeing up the staircase told me a fox had caught a field mouse in the kitchen.

Looking at the backyard, you could see that at sometime a family had lived here in peace. I had always imagined a happy young couple living here quietly, with one child; a little girl that they loved very much and raised well. The pink room upstairs in the house confirmed my little girl theory.

There were remnants of a garden that had once flourished; blossoming flowers and butterflies fluttering freely. Now it was just a space in the yards with knots of weeds and sticks.

A small shed stood near the back of the yard under a big tree, separating the yard from the field behind the house.

I climbed the tree as the sun began to rise, crawling onto the roof of the shed, using my previous knowledge to keep away from the weak spots of the roof.

A squirrel in the tree ran down towards the house, the crow in the barn flew off, and the birds began their full fledged "good morning" song.

The sun's rays warmed my face as I took in the beautiful sunrise.

Jogging home I felt refreshed; fully awake and ready for the day.

When I was almost to the lot I saw Johnny walking towards the Curtis'.

I ran to catch up to him, but I guess I spooked him because he jumped when he saw me.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I apologized quickly.

"No problem." He mumbled.

"Good morning Johnny." I smiled, hoping to warm him with some of my overflowing happiness this morning.

"Good morning Emma." Half a smile – I'm getting somewhere.

"So what's up Johnnycakes?" I had picked up his cute nickname from the rest of the gang.

He shrugged. "Slept at the lot last night, heading over to the Curtis' now."

"You slept outside all night?"

"Yes. I do a lot. Folks fighting all the time, try to avoid it. Ya know?"

"Ya. I do know. I didn't say it was a bad thing to sleep in the lot. People used to do that to me in New York all the time. If I slept outside in the park, or an abandoned warehouse, they'd harp on me about how I should be in a house, in a bed. It's just sleeping outside, in the fresh air, under the stars – the sounds of night lulling you to sleep. The warm sunlight and cheery birds to wake you gently in the morning." I rambled a bit, remember my nights outside – not usually by choice, but I enjoyed them anyways.

Johnny just looked at me; bug eyes and an odd, unreadable expression on his face.

I blushed. "Sorry, I guess it's not like that for you."

"Yes, it is! That's just exactly how I feel sometimes, but I didn't know how to put it into words, and I didn't think anyone would understand." He hesitated. "Thanks." Wow! A smile, too even!

Just then we arrived at the Curtis'.

We walked up the stairs and went inside.

"Where _were_ you!" As soon as I was inside, Dally yelled at me, furious.

"Uh… I went for a run and bumped into Johnny on my way back." I said unsure of what the problem was. Twisting my hoodie in my hands I was a bit scared – his face was turning red.

"You're telling me that you went for a run at five in the morning _by yourself_!" Dally said as if I was nuts.

"Um, ya?" I was so confused at what was wrong with it that I wanted to argue, but I was too scared of him to even answer him with a statement – it came out more like a question.

"Come on Dall, she's fine. Leave her alone." Johnny begged, backing me up.

Dally looked at me, scowling, then threw his arms in the air and went to sit down. "Stupid kid." He mumbled.

Johnny went in and sat down on the couch beside Steve, who was calling for Soda to hurry up or they'd be late. Was I really gone _that_ long? Wow.

"Breakfast!" Darry called just as Two-bit came in the door. "And would somebody please get Pony out of bed?"

"I will!" Two-bit exclaimed. "Come help me Emma." He motioned for me to follow him as he headed towards Pony and Soda's room.

"I'll come help you guys." Steve said. "Emma's not strong enough." He smirked.

"Strong enough to do what? Are you guys gonna pick him up or something?"

"DUH!" Two-bit hissed as we came to his room and snuck in the room.

Steve and Two-bit went over to the bed as if to pick Pony up by his arms and legs, but I had a better idea.

"No guys! I got a better way." I whispered.

I went right up to Pony's ear and whispered in it. "Pony, Pony… Wake up…" He just groaned in response.

I picked at a bit of his hair that was in his face, trying to tickle him. It did, because he slapped right where my hand was – but of course I had moved it so he just hit himself.

Two-bit and Steve snickered.

"GET UP PONYBOY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in his ear as I pushed him off the bed.

He hit the floor with a thud and jumped up real quick, a confused look on his face as he rubbed his head.

"What the…?" He groaned, staring at us.

"Good morning Pony." I smiled sweetly and innocently. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" I asked.

"Ya, damn it hurt." He scowled, still rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry. Two-bit and Steve here insisted on pushing you out of bed – I tried to stop them but you know, they're kinda stronger than me."

"What! We did not…" Steve started. "YOU DID!"

"Oh, so now you blame me. Why would I do something like that when all you had to do was pull the covers off him and shake him awake?"

"Ya, you guys. That's all you had to do." He got up and started out to the living room.

"Next time get Emma to do it." He mumbled and went to sit at the table.

When he said that, Two-bit and I burst out laughing, but Steve just scowled and sat on the couch beside Victoria.

Victoria just got up and sat at the table. "Breakfast. Yum." When I sat down next to her she leaned over and whispered "Next time you want to sneak out and then back in with out being noticed use the window."

Plates of egg and toast were place in front of people, chocolate cake dished out and Darry asked me what I wanted.

Victoria was eating toast with jelly and chocolate cake.

"Um, toast will be fine." I told Darry.

"You sure that's all?" He raised his eyebrows.

After my run I _was _pretty hungry, but I wanted cake – and I would definitely not have room for cake if I had a full breakfast.

"Ya. Just one piece. Can I have cake too?"

"Haha. So _that's _why you only want toast. Yes, you can have cake." Darry chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen.

The conversations at the table were mostly about trivial things: what are doing today, how stupid Soda and Steve's boss was, etc.

I eventually tuned out and got lost in my own train of thought.

While I was wondering why Dally was so mad about me being gone this morning, Darry snapped me out of my thoughts by placing a buttered piece of toast and a slice of cake in front of me.

"Thank-you." I smiled, biting into my toast.

I noticed that Victoria wasn't talking with everyone else, either, so I leaned over and whispered to her.

"Thanks."

She just nodded, knowing exactly what I meant.

_Why had I not thought of the window in the first place? Duh._

After breakfast Soda, Darry and Steve left for work. Pony, Johnny and Dally went off somewhere and Two-bit left shortly after to find trouble.

I was on the couch reading a book when Victoria came out of our room in jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm going to Buck's to ride. You can come, if you want to." She said slipping on her shoes.

"Um, ok." I put down my book.

"We'll be there a while, if you need anything get it now."

"Do you mind if I change real quick?"

"Hurry."

I went into my bedroom and was immediately greeted by Jet meowing very loudly for food. I opened the window for him so he could go get his own food – I'd have to buy him some food soon.

Quickly scanning the contents of my drawer I chose my dark cut-off jeans and white tank top.

Slipping my converse back on, I grabbed my messenger bag and stuffed my sweater and some money in it.

Before long Victoria and I were walking, headed towards Buck's.

I had heard plenty about Buck and his parties, but I couldn't say most – if any – of it was good.

Most of what I'd heard had come from Angel and her friends, or from Curly and Billy.

Angel and all of her crazy bitch-friends were always talking about how they got drunk and flirted with a bunch of guys behind their boyfriends backs at Buck's party.

Curly and Billy just bragged about the chick they picked up or the fight they got into.

Tim told me to stay away from there. I wonder why? Haha.

Victoria's voice snapped me back to the present. "So why did you come to Tulsa?"

"To find my father."

"You found him, so why did you stay?"

"I don't know. I might have gone back to New York, but then Tim kicked me out and you took me in, so I don't know."

"You planning on staying?"

"Maybe."

"What about your mom back in New York?"

Wow she asks a lot of questions. "Oh, the bitch that doesn't give a crap about me and happened to be the prostitute that gave birth to me?" I shrugged. "I didn't tell her why I left, and she doesn't care."

"Oh." Woops. Big Mouth running again. The worst part, though was what I said was not true. Not that I was about to tell the truth about anything to anyone, it wasn't any of their business.

"Tulsa's ok I guess. The quiet is nice."

"You think Tulsa is quiet, wait till you're here a while longer." Victoria said with a hint of sarcasm. Again, I felt as if I had missed something.

I doubted it would get anymore exciting. I had already been here almost a month, and living with the Shepard's gave me the inside scoop to what was happening every second of every day all over the city. But, I could be wrong – maybe all the action was with my sister and brother and their gang. Though, I doubted it – I hadn't even heard of any of them before I met Victoria. Except Dally. Despite what I told everyone else, I had heard _plenty_ about Dallas Winston.

We walked in silence the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 7: Billy's Money

Ok, so this took me a while because I got stuck near the end, but here it is =D

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does, nor do I own Victoria or Dennis Winston, or anyone Victoria is directly involved with outside of the gang, texaskid does.

**Chapter 7:**

Re-cap:

Emma and Victoria are on their way to Buck's so Victoria can train.

When we arrived at Buck's Victoria jumped up the front steps and opened the door, and then before she went inside she turned to me.

"I'll be out in a bit." Then she went inside.

Boredom kicked in within one minute of her going inside, giving room for curiosity to creep in.

I made my way around to the back of the house.

To my right, on the other side of the white wooden fence that started at the driveway, was a large coral.

To my left was the house and the back porch, and in front of me – across the yard, was a big barn. Behind that I could see a pasture with horses in it, and far beyond that was a line of trees – a forest.

Before I could wander off and get in trouble, Victoria came out the back door with three dogs tearing out ahead of her. From what I could tell it was a mutt, a copper and white dog, and a black and brown dog. When the copper and white dog started snapping at the brown and white mutt Victoria turned back to them.

"Would you two knock it off?" She snapped. "You'll have to excuse them. The mutt is Buck's. Ralf is a brown and white boxer and lab mixed. Buck's not completely sure what he is. The copper and white dog with the black ears is Bingo. He's an Australian Shepard and stays outside most of the time. The black and brown one is Asher, he's a collie and he stays inside most of the time. Say hello boys." Victoria said.

All three dogs sat and looked up at me. Asher stuck his tongue out and panted.

"Go on pet him. They don't bite." Victoria said.

I stuck my hand out and after sniffing it he stood up and ran his head under it.

"Come on I want you to meet my horses." She led me into the barn and to a stall. "This is the gentlest one. This is Passion, he's part Quarter part Paint, and if you want he'll probably be the one I'll let you ride. That is if you want to learn to ride."

The horse was a brownish color with a black mane and tail but parts of his coat were white. She took my hand and led me to another stall.

This stall held a horse that was a light brown color. "This is Mouseketeer. We call him Mousey sometimes. He's a Buckskin who's temperamental on his bad days but he can be really sweet." Victoria smiled and petted the horse's nose before leading me to another. "This here is JJ. He's one of my da...my race horses." She paused as though she were about to say dad before changing it. The horse was black and white spotted. "He's a Thoroughbred. He's a real smart horse and he's a fast one too. The last one was my dad's favorite."

She led me to the last stall on the far end of the barn. Even though I didn't pay much attention to horses I could tell he was fast.

"His name is Hotshot's Racing Pride but we just call him Hotshot. He's a chestnut brown, purebred Quarter horse. The fastest horse I've ever ridden. He's a natural racer as long as you know how to handle him. He's only ever lost one race. Anyway today Buck wants me to barrel race so it's Passion."

She walked to a room at the other end of the barn then disappeared inside. When she came back out she had a saddle and what looked like strips of leather over her shoulder. Then she walked back to the first stall she had shown me and made a clucking noise. I watched as she opened the stall door and put a saddle on the horse then put the strips of leather over his head. I found out later that the strips of leather made up a bridle and reigns. After that Victoria took the reigns and led the horse to a big square area. I stood on the outside of the fence and watched as she swung up onto the horse before riding around the three barrels that were set up.

"You're getting faster." A voice yelled beside me. Victoria pulled the horse to a stop and looked around.

"Buck!" Victoria called back.

"What?" Buck answered grinning.

"You screwed up our concentration. I've told you not to yell at me halfway through a run. Passion could have thrown me." Victoria said leading the horse to the fence.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I know you are. Just don't do it again." She said. "You want to try Emma?"

"Um, sure." I'd never ridden before, but heck, there's a first for everything.

"Climb over." She gestured me to come over the fence.

I hopped on the fence and jumped down over beside Victoria who was stroking Passion's nose.

"Have you ever ridden before?" She asked me. Buck slung his arms over the fence and looked at us. He didn't look as bad as Tim and Curly had made him out to be.

"Does a pony ride when I was five at a fair count?"

She shook her head and laughed. I laughed too.

"Ok, first, you _always_ have to get on a horse from their left side."

"Always?"

"_Always._"

"Why?"

"You just do. Now shut up and listen." Buck said in his deep voice, nodding towards Victoria.

Victoria smiled. "Its habit for most horses, you can train them from either side if they're young."

"Put your left foot in the stirrup, grab onto the horn, that thing that's sticking up from the front of the saddle, and pull yourself up." She said moving to the side so I could get up, but she still held onto the bridle around Passion's muzzle.

I did as she said. Wow, this horse was tall - I sure was high up.

I held onto the reins as Victoria had. "Now what?" I looked down at her. Ha ha, she was even shorter from up here.

"If you want to turn, pull the reins the same direction then you want to go. If you want to go left, pull left and vice versa. To stop pull the reins back." She let go of the bridle but Passion stayed because I had the reins pulled tight, though he was getting restless and kinda tapping his feet around in impatience.

"You ready?" I nodded. "Tap your heals against him to make him go." She stepped back and hopped up on the fence.

I did as she said and trotted Passion around the square corral type area before riding around the three barrels as Victoria had.

I started out going around them slow; almost a walk, then sped up a bit. I was surprised at how well Passion knew what to do on his own, going faster in and out of the barrels.

After a little bit Buck and Victoria called me back over.

"Good job!" Victoria said. "That was really good for a first time – you were pretty fast."

"If Toria is willing to train you, and Dally lets you – you can barrel race if you want." Buck said.

"Why would I have to ask Dally?" I asked, starting to slide off Passion.

Because I doubt he'll like you being in rodeos. He only let Toria because she'd already been doing it most of her life." Buck said.

"He doesn't have to know…" Victoria started.

"Don't tell him if you want to get in trouble, but don't get me involved unless he's approved. I don't need him on my back." Buck said and walked back into the house.

"Keep her on Passion and I'll cover for you with Dal, but at least tell Curtis or someone." He called before the door closed behind him.

"You want to barrel race?" Victoria turned to me.

"Sure. That was actually kind of fun. I like going fast. That's why the guys in New York said I'd be a bad driver; I'd have _lots_ of tickets." I smirked when Victoria smiled. She hopped over the fence and grabbed the reins.

"Let's get started." She smiled.

Victoria taught me lots of stuff; how to put on the saddle and bridle, how to go faster around the barrels, other miscellaneous things about horse back riding.

After a couple hours we stopped and I got down off Passion and we led him over to a water trough for a drink.

"So? You have fun?" Victoria looked at me expectantly.

"Yes. Most definitely." I smiled; genuinely happy.

We put Passion away and his saddle, bridle and bit.

Buck came out when we finished that.

"Hey. Enough for today, get off my farm and go find something to do." He told us.

After we left there Victoria suggested we get some lunch so we wondered into town.

"Hey, follow me." I said leading her in the direction of the Shepard house.

After we walked for a bit she caught on to our destination.

"Why are we going to Tim's?" She asked me.

"Do you got any money?" I asked letting a little of my New York lingo slip. She shook her head. "Me neither. I figured between the two of us we could sucker some money outta him." She nodded in understanding and agreement.

When we got there I ran up the porch and went to open the door but it was locked. I knocked and the door opened, Tim standing there.

"Hey, come on in."

Victoria and I stepped inside.

"Hey Tim…" I said in a way that said I wanted something.

"Yes?" He asked me cautiously.

"You love me… right?"

"Yes…." He was even more wary now.

"So you would give me something if I really needed it?"

"What do you want?" He asked flatly, realizing my intent.

"Well, Victoria and I are hungry… Can we have some money?" I rushed the last part but he understood fine.

"Get your own. I fed you for two weeks that's enough."

"Hey Curly…" I started.

"No." He said from his seat on the couch.

"Aww come on Timmy…" Victoria started.

"No, now the two of ya get outta my house." Tim said pushing us out the door and closing it behind us.

"Well that worked like a charm." Victoria said sarcastically.

I thought hard of who else I knew that I could sucker money out of. _Duh._ I thought knowing exactly where.

"Come one – I know someone who _will_ give us some money." I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her down Tim's steps. I headed a bit deeper into his turf, wandering the streets and keeping an eye out for the guy I wanted.

I circled his turf and headed back into midtown where all the hangouts were; The Dingo, Dairy Queen, the arcade, The Dock, and lots more.

Passing by The Dingo I didn't see him, so I continued onto the arcade. I saw him the moment we walked in and headed towards him. I just assumed Victoria was still following me.

I came up behind him; he was taller than me; about Curly's height. I think he was the same age as Curly, too. A pretty fit kid, good looking, too – and not as mean as most of the rest of Shep's gang. I think that's why we hit it off so well, he was like Curly, and much nicer than him even. I stood up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Billy…" I started the same as I had with the Shepards.

He turned around in surprise, looking as if he was about to hit me, but realized it was just me and Victoria and smiled at us.

"Hey Em, how's it going?" He smiled, nodding to Victoria.

"Good." I hopped up on the game beside him.

"Hi ya Billy." Victoria said. "I'm hungry."

"Get your own. I ain't gonna feed you when I know perfectly well you've got a boyfriend who could feed you." Billy answered.

"Fine." Victoria sulked away and I turned to him.

"We're friends right?"

He looked at me funny. "Ya…"

"And friends help friends… right?"

"Emma…"

"Think you could help a poor, starving friend." I tried my puppy dog eyes on him, trying a sad face.

He raised his eyebrows. "You've got no money?"

I had to smile at his horrible grammar – he had no excuse, he didn't grow up in NY. Then again, Tulsa – and Shepard… ya he's got an excuse. I shook my head.

"Here ya go." He handed me a couple bills. I was surprised he didn't ask if I had hit up Curly or Tim yet. But I guess he didn't want to chance getting in trouble with Tim in case he had sent me here.

"Thanks." I smiled hopping down off the game.

"Bye Billy." I said walking away.

"How do you know Billy so well?" Victoria asked somewhat surprised when we got outside.

I stuffed the bills in my pocket – but not the one my blade was in. I shrugged. "I lived at Tim's house for two weeks and trailed Angel and Curly around most of the time. It wasn't like I could follow Tim – he has 'official business'. I met most of Angel's friends, to include Evie, Sandy, and Sylvia – though Angel doesn't really like Sylvia – too much of a slut, always trying to get with Tim." She raised her eyebrows at that. "Curly hung out with Billy all the time, so I did too. And when I couldn't be with Tim, Angel or Curly, usually they made me stick with Billy – they trust him best. So we naturally became friends." I finished.

"I see…"

"Ya. So where do you want to eat?" I asked Victoria.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Dairy Queen?" I suggested, stumped.

She shook her head. "The Dingo." I nodded in agreement and we headed there for lunch.

Billy had given us enough for a burger, fries and milkshake _each._ And we _still_ had some money left over.

When we were finished I paid and we left.

"Hey, I'm gonna go give the change back to Billy. I'll see you later." I said to Victoria.

"Ya, I'm going to head over to the DX, the boys will be on break. Oh and Emma...Be careful." She waved and we headed our separate ways; her to the DX, me to the arcade.

I got to the arcade, and Billy was still there, but at a different game. I snuck up behind him again.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and I was glad to see no one else from Tim's gang, or anyone else I knew or recognized. I smirked and slipped my arms around Billy's waist, putting on my best sexy-girly voice.

"Hey Billy…" I cooed slipping the left over money from lunch into his front pocket. "Just thought you'd want that." I said changing back to my normal voice and stepping back as he turned around.

"Emma." He warned in a hushed voice. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because people will think and say things."

"So?" I shrugged.

"So; do you know what Tim and Curly would do to me if they heard that kind of stuff about us?"

I nodded. "Ya. Sorry, I was just kidding around."

"Well don't do it that way, people will think you're a slut."

"But I'm not a slut!" I objected.

"I know that, but they don't. So just be careful." I nodded. "Were you headed somewhere?"

"Just the Shepard's." He nodded.

"You better get going then. See ya around." He smiled.

"Bye Billy." I waved, leaving the arcade and heading to Tim's. I was bored; and Angel could cure that easy.

When I got to his house I walked in and Tim was on the couch watching tv.

"What are you doing here again?" He snapped seeing me.

"I'm here to see your sister." I snapped back.

"Hey don't get smart. I just asked a question." He turned to look at me as I went to the stairs. "Find someone to sucker money off of?"

"Yes." I resolved to not tell him I got it from Billy, he'd probably be mad.

"Hm. From who?"

"Someone."

"Emma." He bit off my name like a warning.

"Billy." I looked him in the eyes, and then quickly dropped my gaze seeing his anger.

"If I don't give you money don't go screwing over my boys to get what you want. Cuz' all that's gonna get you is a nice kick in the pants." He said fiercely. "Got it?"

I nodded.

"Angel's not here." He said turning back to the tv.

"Where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He flipped the channel.

"Uh... She's your sister; you're supposed to know…"

"Shut up kid. You don't know anything about siblings; you grew up an only child." He barked. "Angel's not here, get outta my house. Go home." He growled tossing something that I think was a beer bottle cap at me. He missed and it when straight in the garbage can.

"Goodbye Tim." I said softly, closing the door behind me.

_Now what?_ I thought.

I ended up wandering town. I wandered all of Tim's gang turf, circling it a few times; bored – maybe hoping to see Angel. I was too lazy and tired to actually give my heart in it and go to any of her girl's houses.

After who knows how long of wandering I ended up at the playground. Nobody was there at the moment.

There was a jungle gym, some swings, and a big fountain in the middle of the park. I wandered over to the merry-go-round.

I sat there for a while wondering what to do. Victoria was at the DX with Soda and Steve, but their break would be over by the time I got there. I had no idea where Pony, Johnny or Dally were, and the same with Two-bit. Darry was working, and Tim was being pissy today.

I kept thinking of where to go, who I knew.

In the end I came to the conclusion that I needed to make some friends of my own; not just hanging onto my sister and brother's gang and the Shepards. Besides, the Shepards were unpredictable; one day they're nice, the next they're acting like Tim was today. Or you couldn't find them when you needed them.

With all the thinking I was doing I started to get home-sick for my gang. I kinda missed the guys. Thomas I hadn't seen since probably September last year, what with him disappearing and all, but I really missed Max and Mark. James, too – but I didn't want to have to think about him.

He was the person who knew the most about me; making everything I did and felt his business, so he knew stuff I didn't tell anyone. But now, with him, well… gone, things were different with the gang. And I felt kind of guilty, too, because I was the one who arranged that rumble; seeing as Thomas was gone. Though the gang tried to tell me it wasn't my fault what happened; I hadn't planned on him getting killed; which was true, but still I felt responsible for his death.

I ran the gang when Thomas left us. Though I had pretty much ran it since I was about ten anyways. They listened to me and respected me; as did almost everyone on my side of New York. Anyone that knew anything knew me, and that included a lot of people. They knew I was super protective of people I cared about, which was a lot of people, and that I would use my fist to back up any warnings I issued.

The only place I could go where no one knew me was school; I was nobody there. But on the streets I was definitely Somebody. I had worked my butt off for years making sure of that. Everyone knew me, and there was no way I could escape that fact; I'd purposely made myself an air-tight rep.

A couple kids running over to the playground and jumping on the jungle gym snapped me out of my thoughts.

I got up and wandered.

I was deep in thought and I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I didn't even realize how far I had wandered until I noticed that the houses had gotten bigger and fancier, and the cars were shinier and there was lots of Mustangs.

I was in soc territory.

_But I don't remember crossing the train tracks…That can't be good; crossing train tracks and not paying attention to what you're doing. Kind of like sleep walking out onto a busy New York street at night. Yes – I'd done that._

I turned and booted it out of there; stopping only for the train going by.

I kept running until I was downtown.

I headed to the DX; maybe Victoria was still there. Or Pony and Johnny had stopped by.

Pony was nice. And somewhat good looking…

Ok, a lot good looking. I smiled to myself as I headed to the DX and saw Pony and Johnny walking in.

I walked in through the garage entrance.

Steve was working on a car and Soda was talking to Pony and Johnny; Victoria, too.

I walked over and sat on the bench beside Pony.

"Hey Em!" Two-bit exclaimed from behind me. I jumped. "Haha, sorry."

"Naw, it's ok. I just didn't see you when I came in."

"That's because I just came in." He grinned.

"Hi Emma." Soda said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." I shrugged.

"Did you find Billy ok?" Victoria asked.

"Ya, he was still at the arcade." I looked over at her. "I went to Tim's after to find Angel… but she wasn't there."

"Was Tim being pissy again?" She asked sighing.

"Ya, he's in a bad mood today." She nodded. Then Steve came out from under the car and she went to talk to him.

"So, what did you do today Emma?" Soda asked politely, wiping grease off his hands with a rag.

"Victoria took me to Buck's when she went to train. She showed me the horses and I watched her barrel race. She even let me try. I'd never ridden before; and it was fun."

"Sure is." Soda grinned. A horn honked outside. "I'll be right back." He said, going to help the impatient customer.

"Hey Emma how do you know Billy?" Two-bit asked just as Pony asked a question, too. "Emma, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow with us? Steve and Soda have the day off and we're all going. Even Darry's coming – somehow he got the day off, too."

I ignored Two-bit's question, I didn't feel like answering it at the moment. "Sure! I've only been to the beach a couple times before."

"Isn't there a beach in New York?" Johnny piped up.

"Yes, but my mom didn't have a car and the gang didn't really have a need to go to the beach. So I only went a few times." I shrugged.

"Hey, the beach will be fun! I haven't been there for a while." Two-bit said, immediately distracted from his original question.

We talked for a while. I didn't pay much attention, though – it was mostly trivial things, or they talked about people who I didn't know.

After a while Dally came into the DX.

"Hey Dally!" Two-bit said enthusiastically.

"Hey Dal." Johnny said quietly.

"Hey kiddo." Dally mumbled and headed over to where Victoria was sitting and watching Steve work.

"Randle, Curtis." A balding man said walking into the garage.

"Yes sir?" Steve asked.

"Get them out of my garage." He said. I'm guessing it was their boss. "I will not have hoods loitering and scaring off all my customers."

"But Mr. Wells you're such a kind man and..." Victoria said.

"You can stay but the rest of them got to go." Mr. Wells said.

"Why does she get to stay?" Two-Bit asked.

"'Cause she's a pretty face." Mr. Wells answered. "And she doesn't look like she'd rob me blind. Now scram." Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, Pony and I walked out of the garage and down the drive.

"Hey Two-Bit." A pretty, young red-head said.

"Hey Jackie." Two-Bit answered bored.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to go bowling with us." Jackie said.

"No thanks." Two-Bit said.

"Pony, Johnny? Uh...I don't think we've met I'm Two-Bit's sister Jackie, you are?" She asked.

"Emma." I answered.

"You're more than welcome to come." Jackie said.

"Uh… Sure why not?" I smiled, shrugging. "You two are going, right?" I looked at Pony and Johnny.

"Sure. Nothing better to do." Pony said and Johnny nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Jackie smiled, motioning for the two young, good looking boys standing nearby to join us. I guessed they were not really involved with gangs or anything, because they weren't smoking, and looked kind of awkward. They smiled and walked over beside us.

"Hey." They greeted simply, nodding to us.


	8. Chapter 8: You Forgot Your Towel

Sorry this one took a while, too, but I was having trouble with the beach =S

Disclaimer: same applies for my whole story =D because trust me, if suddenly during the time I was writing one of my chapters I owned The Outsiders and Victoria Winston I WOULD KNOW.

Recap:

Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, Pony and I walked out of the garage and down the drive.

"Hey Two-Bit." A pretty, young red-head said.

"Hey Jackie." Two-Bit answered bored.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to go bowling with us." Jackie said.

"No thanks." Two-Bit said.

"Pony, Johnny? Uh...I don't think we've met I'm Two-Bit's sister Jackie, you are?" She asked.

"Emma." I answered.

"You're more than welcome to come." Jackie said.

"Uh… Sure why not?" I smiled, shrugging. "You two are going, right?" I looked at Pony and Johnny.

"Sure. Nothing better to do." Pony said and Johnny nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Jackie smiled, motioning for the two young, good looking boys standing nearby to join us. I guessed they were not involved with gangs or anything, because they weren't smoking, and looked kind of awkward in the current setting. They smiled and walked over beside us.

"Hey." They greeted simply, nodding to us.

"I haven't seen you around before. You're new in town?" Jackie asked looking at me through golden brown eyes, unlike Two-bit's grey eyes.

"Um, ya. I've only been here a couple of weeks." Hmm, should I tell her more? She seems nice enough... "I came here to find my dad. I've never met him. The Shepards took me in but now I'm staying with the Curtises." Pony looked away from his conversation with the other boys for a moment when I said that, so I quickly added, "They're really nice."

"Ya, they're pretty good guys. My brother is a little bit of a different story. He's annoying - especially when he has to baby-sit me and then he gets mad because he'd rather be out partying or at the Curtises." She said a little annoyed.

"I think brothers are made to be royal pains in the butts." I had yet to see how much, if at all, Dally was a pain, but I knew how much some of my gang got on their sister's nerves.

Jackie laughed, "Haha, ya I think so."

I laughed too for good measure.

"So did you find him?" She asked me.

"Huh?"

"Your dad. Did you find him?"

"Well, sort of." I looked away. There was a cloud that looked like a dragon in the sky. "He's in jail."

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. "You're not by any chance Dallas' sister are you?" She said slowly.

"Apparently I am." I said flatly.

"I should have known; your hair and eyes are a dead giveaway." Jackie said looking at me thoroughly.

"Oh really." I said not interested.

"So..." Jackie said realizing the sudden awkwardness. "Where did you come here from?"

"New York city."

"Oh cool!"

"Most people think so."

"What's it like?"

"Busy, loud. Dangerous."

"But I bet it's cool with the Statue of Liberty in the distance all the time. Have you ever been to the Statue?"

"A few times." I was a bit bored with where the conversation was going, but it was better than if she were to ask me about my friends or my life, or worse – my family. Why not humour her? "It's actually pretty sweet, and the view is amazing..."

We played three games of bowling. We had two teams: Johnny, Jackie and I, and Pony with Jackie's friends; Zack and Tom.

The first game we won, and the second game they won. The third game was a tie.

Jackie and I hit it off pretty good. I was surprised to find I actually liked her. Usually I don't get along with girls; the only exceptions are a few of my female cousins and a couple of my boys' ex-girlfriends. Why ex you ask? Because they were too good for the guys – which means they were too good for New York, and therefore not slutty bitches like almost all the other girls I knew.

So, I had only ever really got along with about five or six girls in my life; now about seven or eight; counting Victoria and Jackie.

I definitely liked Victoria; and her being my sister – well half, but that didn't matter to me at all – was a very big bonus.

And Jackie and I really got along well. She was funny, and very innocent. Innocence is one of the few things we DIDN'T have in common, but oh well. It was better that way; I wish I was innocent like her.

After our three games, we snacked on some stuff at the food counter in the bowling alley. The guys got fooling around and I ended up with a couple French fries in my Sprite. But that was alright because hot sauce accidentally replaced the ketchup on the wrongdoer's fries.

Jackie and I talked for a while, laughing and joking about stuff. I didn't even realise what time it was until Zack mentioned he had to go home. Tom left, too and so we decided to wonder home also.

Jackie left us about halfway home and went to her house.

"That was fun wasn't it?" I asked the boys.

"Yep." Pony said.

"You guys like the boys?"

"Not really." Pony looked at me. "You got along well with Jackie, though."

"Oh, ya. She's nice. Funny like Two-bit; but she has more manners." I laughed with the boys at the last part.

I ran up the steps ahead of the guys and opened the door for them.

"Thanks." Johnny said as I came in behind them.

Two-bit and Victoria were zoned into Mickey, Darry was in the kitchen, and Steve and Soda were playing poker and Soda was winning. But I could see the cards hidden in his sock. No sign of Dally.

"Hey guys." I greeted, but all I got was a violent, "Shhh!" from Victoria and the sound of Steve accusing Soda of cheating. I huffed and sat down on the couch between Pony and Johnny.

When Mickey was over Darry announced supper was ready. This time Dally didn't show up for supper. We had rosemary chicken with mashed potatoes, corn and green beans. Of course, chocolate cake followed.

Dally didn't show up at all that night so I was stuck watching everybody alone. Victoria read her book, Pony and Johnny played cards, and Soda and Steve arm wrestled. Halfway during Mickey Darry stood up and went to do the dishes.

"Hey Emma, why don't you come help me with the dishes?"

"Yes!" I hopped up, glad to get away from the awkward, boring silence.

As we did the dishes, Darry made some conversation.

"So Emma how was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Great. What did you do?"

"Well Victoria went to train for barrel racing at Buck's and let me come. She's really good."

"Yes, I heard she let you try and you were pretty good, too. Your first time. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yep." I dried a dish and set it on the pile with the rest. "Then we tried to sucker money off of Tim for lunch, but he was in a very... grumpy mood. So Billy gave us some money. We had a burger and fries and milkshake each. And when Victoria went to visit the boys on break I returned the change to Billy."

"You could always have come here to eat." Darry handed me another dish.

"Ya, but we kind of wanted something out. Hey do you get any breaks in the day? I heard from Pony you do roofing."

"We take a short lunch break to eat. I bring a lunch with me. Or sometimes the other guys order something."

"Where is your roofing job?"

"Well currently on Midland Ave. Why?"

"Maybe sometimes I could drop in on your lunch break...? I'd bring my own lunch."

"Well, we don't really break at any set time – not always the same from day to day."

"I could just check in around lunch hour and see. I promise I wouldn't pester any of the other guys, and I'd leave as soon as you guys had to go back to work. And it wouldn't be every day, just every once in a while in case I have nothing to do."

"Sure why not? The guys probably won't mind. And the home owners are on vacation right now so that's no problem. Hey are you coming to the beach with all of us tomorrow? I took the day off. Ha, I even think Dal's coming."

"Yep! I'm coming. It'll be fun." I smiled as I dried and put away the last dish.

"Come on, I think Mickey's over." Darry drained the water from the sink and dried his hands off on the tea towel.

Mickey was over and everyone looked bored. Well, they didn't LOOK bored; they were acting bored, in other words; misbehaving.

Steve and Soda were arm wrestling still, Two-bit was trying to pin Pony on the floor, and Victoria had a look on her face that spelled out trouble.

Darry just sat down not bothered. I sat down beside Johnny on the couch. He was laughing at the two silly boys rolling around on the floor.

Just as Two-bit managed to half-pin Pony I jumped up and sat on him, causing him to collapse on Pony with a groan. Pony protested in muffled noises.

Victoria pushed me over a bit and sat beside me on Two-bit's back. Johnny laughed more and Pony yelled louder, well as loud as you can underneath three people.

"Ok, come on. At least let Pony out." Darry said trying to care, but chuckling to himself.

Victoria and I pushed Two-bit over so he was off Pony, then sat harder on him. Pony wiggled out and went to sit by Johnny, not looking very pleased.

We thought we had Two-bit but he was too strong; he kneeled up and sat up straight so that I fell off, but Victoria held on tight like a baby monkey.

They continued that for a while, and Steve and Soda were trying another game of poker.

Eventually everyone was just sitting around, practically falling asleep on each other before Darry told Soda and Pony to go to bed; ordering Victoria and I to do the same.

He said goodnight to us and went to bed, too. The lights went out shortly after and I knew the other boys had gone to sleep or left.

Jet jumped up beside me and curled up in a ball; purring sweetly and smelling like grass.

Lying there I felt as if I'd never go to sleep; even though Victoria was already asleep and I was exhausted.

But it didn't take long for my mind to take in the smell of grass and wander itself into a wonderful dream of my Grandmother and her ranch in Texas.

Grandma and I were picking flowers in the garden when it started to spit rain.

_No, that's my annoying cousin Kyle pouring water on me._

I sat up in my bed, soaking wet with freezing water.

Pony stood in front of me with and empty bucket in his hand and a grin on his face. "Two-bit told me it was you who pushed me off the bed." He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Jerk." I muttered, laughing to myself.

Just as I closed the door so I could get ready it burst open again, revealing a very enthusiastic Two-bit. "Hurry up! We're going to the beach!" He yelled happily and ran into the living room.

Darry walked by with a beach bag in his hands; heading to the boy's room. "He's been here and ready to go since 5:30 this morning. Hasn't stopped yapping since he got here. Victoria's excited, too – driving Dally near mad. We aren't going to leave for a bit, you don't have to rush." Then he paused, looking at me. "Are you wet?"

"Ya, Pony thought it would be nice to pour a bucket of water on me." I rolled my eyes.

Darry disappeared for a minute, cam back and tossed me a towel. "Thank-you."

He nodded and I closed the door. Beach, hmm. What to wear?

I pulled out my blue bikini and put it on first, then put on the jean shorts from Angel and my red t-shirt over top. Black Converse without socks; I didn't have any sandals.

I grabbed my messenger bag and then realised I didn't have a book to bring – so I'd have to go to the library later today after the beach.

I didn't have a beach towel so I packed the towel Darry had given me.

I made the bed and went into Pony's room, but Darry wasn't there. I found him in his own room, putting sunscreen into the beach bag and a few band aids.

"Band-Aids?" I asked surprised.

"There is going to be six rowdy boys – we'll need them."

I shrugged.

"Come on, you want something to eat before we leave?" I nodded and Darry led me to the kitchen.

"We had pancakes again and there's two left. Sorry, the boys were ruthless with the bacon and sausages."

"That's ok." I grabbed both of the cold pancakes and put them on my plate, drenching them with maple syrup and wolfing them down.

"Ready." I mumbled with my mouth full of pancakes.

"Alright, let's see if everyone else is." Darry put some food in a cooler and closed the ice box as I rinsed off my plate and fork.

In the living room Dally was sitting by the door looking unimpressed with a very excited Victoria bouncing on his lap. "We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!"

"Ok, sit down and calm down. Just wait till we're ready." Dally growled pushing her off.

She sat down on the couch but still looked antsy.

Two-bit ran inside with a big, stuffed bag in his hand. "Got everything!"

I raised my eyebrows. "I can see that." Steve chuckled when I said that.

"Where's..." I started but was cut off when Soda rushed in with the mail in his hands and Pony and Johnny behind him, Pony with the beach bag in his hands. Terror rushed in from behind them, nearly tripping the bunch of them, jumping up and sitting on Victoria's lap. "Never mind." I shook my head with a laugh.

"Ugg get off of me dog." Victoria said. "You're too big to be a lap dog." So Terror sat down on the ground but kept his head in her lap.

"Oh! I forgot something!" Darry said and ran into the boys' room, returning with a backpack in his hand – he handed it to Soda. "Ok, Two-bit take your car with Steve and Johnny. Dally, since you didn't get Buck's car for today, take Victoria's truck and you get your sisters." Darry tossed a set of keys at Dally.

I sat in the middle of Dally and Victoria as we followed Two-bit's car and his crazy driving; Darry followed us in his pickup with the boys.

The beach was about 40 minutes away, and the ride was pretty boring because Dally wouldn't talk. When we had been driving for about ten minutes Dally turned on the radio really loud, but a few minutes later Victoria turned it off.

"Can you swim?" She asked me, rolling the window down slightly.

"Yep. Da – John put me in swimming lessons before I could walk. I continued a few years after... Well, until I was about six." I didn't really feel like opening up to Victoria about my life yet, besides I doubted she'd care. No one else really did. They just told me to suck it up; my gang was the only ones who ever really cared about me at all besides how good I could or couldn't fight.

"That's good. I was about 10 when I learned. My friend Robby has a pond on his parents' farm. Have you ever been to a beach? I'm sure there is one in New York."

"Only a couple times, Mom didn't have a car."

"I see." She nodded. I wasn't giving her much to go on with the conversation; but I was a little bit stuck for words.

Just then Dally stopped suddenly because someone cut in front of us and we heard a thump come from the back of the old pickup.

"Terror!" Victoria exclaimed.

"What?" Dally turned to her. "You brought the dog with you?"

"I tied him in the back." She informed him. "I hope he's alright." She turned to check and sure enough there was her puppy, tongue hanging out of his mouth and nose pressed against the glass. Victoria breathed a sigh of relief.

"You better hope the state park allows dogs on the beach." Dally said in a low, annoyed tone.

"I checked already. The phone number for their office is in the phone book." Victoria grinned.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Tall Chief Cove in Skiatook." Victoria said, and then turned on the radio; giving up on conversation.

And so the rest of the ride was Elvis and The Beatles.

The beach was deserted when we got there because apparently not a lot of people came on a Tuesday in July. Two-bit jumped out of his car hardly taking time to park and ran down the beach dropping things from his overstuffed bag; a beer bottle, a beach ball, a TV remote, his beach towel and some girl's underwear. I giggled; I don't think he purposely packed _that_.

Darry got all the necessary things out of the truck with the help of Soda and slowly made his way down the beach to a nice spot with clean sand and a picnic table.

Dally and Victoria lingered near her truck trying to untangle Terror from the back of the pickup; Steve wandered down the beach by himself.

I went to catch up with Johnny as he joined Pony making his way down the beach.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hi Emma." Johnny smiled back.

"Hey." Pony said a little absent minded; looking down the beach.

I raised my eyebrows and Johnny shrugged.

"It's a nice day, huh Johnny?" I observed.

Nodding, he agreed. "Perfect for going to the beach."

We put down our bags and spread out our towels with everyone else's on the sand under the huge beach umbrella Darry had set up. Pony sat down and pulled out his book, still in a fog.

Victoria pulled off her shirt and shorts, revealing her purple one piece and ran down to where Two-bit, Soda and Steve had begun a game of beach ball and promptly joined in. Terror was hot on her heels snapping when he reached the ball but not going close enough to pop it.

I pulled off my own shorts and tee, a little bit displeased to see a few old bruises near my waist hadn't completely faded, though I was quite relieved to discover that my bikini covered the scars on my hips.

"Hey Johnny wanna go swimming?" I pushed off my converse with my toes and flicked them behind me.

"Ya." He looked over at Pony who was still reading his book. "Hey Pony, you coming?" No answer. "Ponyboy?"

Johnny sighed at looked at me shrugging.

I came over and stood in front of Pony, pulling his book away from him. "_Ponyboy_!"

He grasped for his book but I held it away. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the book, grabbing Pony's one arm as Johnny grasped the other. "You're coming swimming with us." I said simply and Johnny and I dragged him down to the water and, and despite his struggling and protests pushed him in the water.

He came out of the water howling and sputtering. Johnny and I were only up to barely our knees in the water so we weren't very wet, _until_ – Pony grabbed me and pulled me down into the water and I grabbed Johnny on the way down. I screamed as I fell into the freezing cold water and the whole gang roared in laughter. Johnny emerged with a somewhat amused grin; laughing it off, but then he tackled Pony.

I was still not used to the cold water but I noticed that Two-bit was still (the only one, now) laughing. He was keeled over laughing so hard, he didn't even see me coming. I got a running start and jumped on him, soaking him in water and as he struggled to get me off his back he ended up butt first in the water.

"Ok, that's it girly." He said and pulled me around; throwing me into the water.

The four of us tackled each other and splashed each other and wrestled until it was just Two-bit and Pony. Johnny sat on the sand by the water line and I went over to where Victoria was making a sand castle.

"Hey can I join?" I admired the tiers and towers that made up her castle. She even had a courtyard.

Victoria looked up. "Oh ya, sure." She smiled and I began to dig out the moat as she added finishing touches to the castle itself.

Just then I heard Steve yell, "LOOK OUT." Victoria and I looked up just in time to see Soda running backwards for the Frisbee and he tripped, falling right on top of the sand castle. Victoria's lower lip started to tremble and I looked around to see everyone watching. Even Terror looked worried.

"You…you…you squished it." Victoria said as a few tears leaked down her face.

I wasn't sure what to do. It was just a sand castle – but she was obviously upset about it being squished; and being rude about it wouldn't earn me any stars. I guess the only reason I thought it was silly was because after a couple too many times of being hurt, I blocked out any feeling or reaction.

→→→→→→(insert line break – my word wont auto do it DX)→→→→→→→→→

In kindergarten some fat kid knocked over my block castle. When I was eight somebody tore my scrapbook journal that had taken me all year to make; I cried for three nights.

One particular event troubled me greatly and caused me to block out negative reactions to these situations. My mom never really had many friends; hardly ever a female friend. But once she did. She found some funny lady at a bar one night that would actually tolerate my mom and her single-mother lifestyle. After that she quickly became a popular item in our house. On one common occasion of her coming over and drinking wine with my mother she accidentally spilt the bright red liquid all over my white dress that I was supposed to wear to a birthday party that night. It was the only thing even remotely appropriate to wear to the rich girl's birthday party. Now, normally it wouldn't be a big deal; but I had never, before – or after that, been invited to a birthday party at school.

After that I taught myself to freeze my reactions and emotions to these types of incidents.

→→→→→→(insert line break – my word wont auto do it DX)→→→→→→→→→

Victoria sat there just looking at her castle – now only a pile of somewhat damp sand – with a shocked expression and two tears frozen on her face. Soda was stammering an apology repeatedly and Steve had an embarrassed… possibly annoyed expression on his face.

"It's just a dumb pile of sand, get over it." Dally said annoyed.

My jaw dropped at that comment; not at all what I would have expected a brother to say to his little sister when she's _crying_. But as soon his cold eyes turned on me I closed my mouth and averted my gaze back to Victoria.

"Hey its ok – we can build a new one. I'll help." I said trying to console her. She looked up at me, her dark greenish-blue eyes watery and filled with tears. "It will be an even better one this time."

"Ya I'll help, too." Soda said cheerily.

"Hey me and Pony will help you too." Johnny said looking worriedly at Victoria as she looked over at him.

"Tator I'll help ya too." Two-bit grinned.

Dallas just rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "spoiled brat" before walking away up the beach.

Victoria perked up when Two-bit joined in ignoring Dal and grinning.

We all pitched right in and made a huge, intricate castle in place of the old one. We even caught a few crabs and put them in our moat filled with water. Ants occupied the towers and the courtyard was guarded by big beetles.

When the castle was finished to our satisfaction we brushed the sand off ourselves and went for lunch. I pulled on my t-shirt and saw that Darry put out the ingredients to make sandwiches on the table. Bread, meat, mayonnaise, mustard, lettuce, tomato, everything!

Victoria and I got to go first so we could get all we wanted before the boys finished the rest of it off. I put everything on my sandwich. There were a few bags of chips, too, that Two-bit had picked up on the way, and orange juice of chocolate milk as beverage. Water, too.

I took my sandwich and orange juice and searched for a suitable place to eat. After seeing a satisfying place a ways down the beach, I squeezed my way out of the noisy crowd and, grabbing my towel, headed to the line of trees and rocks down the end of the beach.

It was a ways down the beach, but walking in the hot sand was nice.

When I got to the line of trees that came out on a strip of land making a kind of cove where the beach was, I was pleased to find it cool.

Crawling onto a large, flatter rock I sat on my towel and set my orange juice in a convenient dent in the boulder. I savoured the smell of the water, grass and sand as a gentle breeze teased my hair.

As I ate my sandwich, sand crunched lightly in my mouth and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I tossed a passing crab a bit of my crust, and waved to a frisky squirrel.

I sat there for who knows how long; even after I finished my sandwich I continued to sit there. My mind wandered in various minimal-thought directions.

At some point my eyes fell closed and my breathing fell in even rhythm with the waves. I heard only the lullaby of the waves and the singing of the wind through the trees, my mind clear and calm. My hair tickled my cheeks softly as the wind blew past, my shirt slightly lapping against my stomach.

With my eyes closed I noticed that my other four senses were a lot sharper than when my eyes were open. I could hear a pair of birds chasing each other in and out of the trees, I could hear the chipmunk eat the crumbs from beside me, I could smell the chocolate milk, hear the giggles – wait.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Hey guys." I smiled.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I told ya you'd wake her up."

Two-bit started laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just – _she fell asleep at the beach_!" He kept laughing. "Who does that?"

"Obviously she does, _Two-butt_." Dally growled. "Why don't you go bug Liz or something."

Two-bit shot Dally an odd glare and then walked off to probably do just as suggested.

I picked up my plate and downed my glass of now slightly-warm juice. "We're going now?" I asked Johnny when I noticed Darry packing up and Victoria taking down the umbrella.

"Ya, you slept for a while, I guess. We weren't even sure where you went for a bit and Toria panicked. Pony spotted you over here." Johnny walked beside me while Dally trailed shortly behind us.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you guys would be worried. I didn't even think about it." I blushed.

"Naw, its fine. Darry didn't seem too concerned."

"That's good."

When we got back to the rest of the gang Darry took my dishes and put them in the food bag with the rest and I pulled on my shorts. Everyone was gathering up their things and Steve kept pulling at Victoria's hair; which she promptly responded with a swat every time.

"Hey kid." Dally called to me suddenly, making me turn around in surprise. "You forgot your towel over there." He pointed to the rock I had fallen asleep on.

"Woops!" I ran back over to my towel and snatched it up, but coming down off the rock I slipped and fell on my knee. "Ouch!" I got up and ran back to the gang who was now completely ready to go.

"Hey guys. Just forgot my towel." I breathed, catching my breath.

"Um, Em – your legs bleeding." Two-bit's eyes widened and he pointed to my right leg.

I looked down and sure enough, my knee was bleeding from a fairly large gash. "Oh! You're right! Woops."

Darry set down the bag in his hand and started to open it. "No! It's okay – we're by a lake I'll wash it off." I stopped him.

"It'll get infected" He contradicted.

I rolled my eyes. "Worse has happened, I'll live." I ran down the beach and rinsed off my knee, inspecting it – luckily the cut was not deep at all and all I needed to do was hold my towel on it for a short time.

I ran back up the beach. "See? All better." I grinned. "Uh, you just might want to wash the towel, though." I laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, that's fine." Darry took the towel from me and we all headed back to our vehicles and piled in.


	9. Chapter 9: Like It Matters

DISCLAIMER: This chapter uses events and characters from texaskid's "From Greaser to Country Girl and Back". Victoria, Kelsey Ridder and Shawn belong to texaskid who has given me permission to use them. Dally's POV isn't mine at all, except for where he is thinking about Emma.

Don't even bother with The Outsiders aren't mine, that is a given; and if anyone is so dumb as to not know they are S.E. Hinton's, then they shouldn't be here reading this?

Link to picture of Em's farm house/the layout, I did in paint, is on my profile. Please check it out it took me a while. =)

**Recap:**

"Hey guys. Just forgot my towel." I breathed, catching my breath.

"Um, Em – your legs bleeding." Two-bit's eyes widened and he pointed to my right leg.

I looked down and sure enough, my knee was bleeding from a fairly large gash. "Oh! You're right! Woops."

Darry set down the bag in his hand and started to open it. "No! It's okay – we're by a lake I'll wash it off." I stopped him.

"It'll get infected" He contradicted.

I rolled my eyes. "Worse has happened, I'll live." I ran down the beach and rinsed off my knee, inspecting it – luckily the cut was not deep at all and all I needed to do was hold my towel on it for a short time.

I ran back up the beach. "See? All better." I grinned. "Uh, you just might want to wash the towel, though." I laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, that's fine." Darry took the towel from me and we all headed back to our vehicles and piled in.

Victoria had a bit of a hard time getting Terror tied up in the back he was so excited, and he wouldn't stop jumping around. Dally finally got fed up and grabbed Terror by the collar and hooked the leash on.

When we were about 15 minutes away from the beach I felt something tickle my foot and looked down to see a centipede crawl over my _bare foot_. I flicked the bug off.

"Guys I forgot my shoes at the beach!" I exclaimed, my head snapping up as the realization hit me.

My outburst caused Dally to slam the brakes on and we all fell forward a bit. He snapped his head towards me, "What?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

I slid down in my seat a bit. "I left my shoes at the beach?" My voice came out a quiet squeak.

Dally growled and turned the truck around; heading back to the beach about 15 miles over the speed limit.

As soon as the truck stopped I fell over Victoria and jumped out; running down the hill from the road to the beach, ignoring the pain in my feet when I stepped on rocks, only wondering the whole time what Dally would do if I took a long time.

I got down to the picnic table where we were and looked around, finally seeing my shoes, I ran over and pulled them on then bolted back to the truck and jumped in. I fell over Victoria again.

Not a word was spoken the whole 45 minutes home. The only noises that were heard were the sounds of the truck's engine and the slow hiss of steam leaking out of Dally's ears. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

When we got back to the Curtis' and Dally put the truck in park and killed the engine, Victoria opened the door and I jumped out ahead of her, running up the front steps and dragging my messenger bag behind me _thump, thump, thump_.

The rest of the gang was already home and I could smell chicken cooking; my mouth instantly watered.

I ignored the growling in my stomach and I went to my room so I could change into something more comfortable than my sandy bikini under my clothes.

Stripping off my shirt, dropping my shorts to my ankles, I rubbed my sandy feet on my dirty tee.

I ran to the window and dropped the blinds closed, then pulled off my bikini top. Turning around towards the dresser to get my bra and a clean shirt, I heard the door open.

"Oh… Um sorry I should've knocked." Victoria looked away embarrassed. "I guess I'm not used to having someone else in my room."

I put my bra on and quickly pulled off my bikini bottom and on my underwear.

"Um, I'm decent now."

Victoria looked over. "Okay, now, don't you look."

I stayed facing the dresser and pulled on a t-shirt and backed up and tugged on my shorts; putting some socks on my freezing cold feet.

"Ok." Victoria said as I heard her zip up her jeans.

I turned around and saw her in a snug shirt that had Mickey Mouse leaning on the word "TEXAS."

"Supper!" Darry's deep voice echoed throughout the house.

Victoria flung open our door and slid to the table, while I walked slowly out.

Everyone was already eating when I sat down, and was finished long before me. So while everyone sat and talked in the living room and watched Mickey, I stayed at the table and picked at my food.

Darry came into the dining room, "Something wrong with my cooking?" He joked. "Hey you ok?" He paused looking closely at me.

I nodded, "I just don't feel that great." I pushed my plate away, "Can I finish this tomorrow?"

"Naw, its ok, I'm sure Soda would love to finish this." He said taking my plate, "The boy eats like a horse," and walked away shaking his head.

I went to bed early; still feeling slightly sick and developing a bit of a headache.

I woke up to the light streaming in the window; groaning when realization hit me.

Listening carefully for a moment, I concluded that I had slept through breakfast and everyone was gone. The TV was on low though, so maybe Victoria was home.

Slipping slowly out of bed I moaned, then trudged down the hall to the living room where Victoria was watching TV.

She must have heard me because she looked up as I came into the room. "Good morning." She smiled. "You ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Um." I struggled with how to ask. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Uh… Do you, can I…" This was very awkward since I barely knew her. It was even awkward around the guys back in New York who I'd known for years.

Suddenly, as I was struggling with the words, understanding spread across Victoria's face.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Yes, in the bathroom cupboard, under the sink – behind the garbage can."

"Thank-you." I flushed with relief and embarrassment.

When I returned, Victoria asked if I needed anything else.

"Yes, actually. Do you have anything to help upset stomachs?"

"Sorry, no." She looked somewhat guilty.

"That's okay. Maybe I'll just have some milk." But mumbled "If it's not chocolate," to myself as I went into the kitchen.

Lucky me, there was some white milk, milk usually helped if I had an upset stomach – but not chocolate, that only makes it worse.

I poured myself a large mug of milk and took a few sips of the cold white liquid.

Leaving my mug in the kitchen, I went into my room to get dressed. I pulled on my big black sweatpants – the ones that were far too big – and my blue tee.

For a while I sat on the couch and drank my milk and watched TV while Victoria read a book on the other end of the couch. After a bit she got up and left.

I hung around a bit longer; still feeling not so great, though, my headache was gone and I managed to get a sandwich down with another glass of milk. Now I only had slight cramps and felt a little tired.

A couple hours later I decided to take a shower, thinking it might help me feel better. The hot shower did just the trick. I changed into my snug jeans and a tank, pulled on my converse and left the house.

'_Hmm, I wonder where Johnny and __Pony are.'_I thought absent-mindedly.

I wandered over to the Shepard's, but all I could hear when I got near the house was Mrs. Shepard and Tim, Curly and Angel's step-dad fighting loudly. I ran down off the steps when I heard something like glass breaking inside.

That was something I didn't like to deal with, and had enough times in the past.

I wandered down to the arcade, maybe hoping to find Billy or something, I don't know. But it was as good as deserted. Just a few kids bumming around; no one important.

I ended up at the playground after a bit more wandering. It was a warm day and fairly quiet. No kids at the park, and not many cars going by. I just sat on the swing with my feet on the ground and rocked back and forth slightly.

A few little squirrels chased each other around the park and one ran up on the jungle gym and squawked and hissed at the other one who was on the ground; teasing him and flicking his tail. The one on the ground lunged forward and made the one up top jump and fall off. They scrambled up a tree screaming at each other all through the branches and leaves.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the gentle motion of the swing moved me back and forth; wind tugged at my hair and tried ruefully to unwind it from its knotted tangle I had it tied into.

Opening my eyes I watched the sky above the swing set. Looking at the big, fluffy clouds I tried to see what they looked like. A hippo, a dinosaur, a big lizard, an elephant, a unicorn and Mickey Mouse. Watching this unusual herd of cloud-creatures pass by with the cloud-eagle flying over them protectively made me laugh.

I got up and headed what I was pretty sure was the general direction of the DX. When I was just down the street I noticed a crowd gathering at the end of an alley. A fight.

I heard a girl scream from the center of the crowd and I pushed my way around to get a better look. Some Brumley guys had a young dirty blonde and she was terrified.

"Where is she, damn it?" The one guy asked her roughly.

"I don't know." The girl answered.

"**Of course you do, tell me now.**" The guy demanded. About six guys were crowded around her now.

"I honestly don't know where she's at or who you're talking about." She insisted.

"Liar. Eric, show her what we do to liars." A guy with blond hair moved forward.

That's when I noticed Victoria. "Kelsey?" She asked pulling a few of the guys away.

"Kel, are you alright?" A guy asked behind her.

"No." I saw the guy who had spoken first draw a blade. Victoria moved toward Kelsey, trying to get in between her and the guy with the blade.

"Hey, talk to me, I know almost every female in Tulsa and I could probably tell you where whoever you're looking for is at." Victoria said finally getting between Kelsey and the guy.

"Stay out of this bitch." He growled at her.

"No, not when you're threatening my friend." He dove at Kelsey and Victoria shoved her away and grabbed the guy's wrist before disarming him. She shook her head letting go of his wrist and sliding the blade into her pocket. "And I thought greasers were the hard ones to beat."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." The now disarmed guy said.

"Maybe we oughta see if she does know the person we're looking for." Eric said.

"Yeah. Tell me, maybe I'll tell you where she is." Victoria said.

"Winston's kid sister, Victoria." The guy growled.

"And you are?" Victoria asked.

"Harley, Harley Kenner." The guy answered.

"Well Harley, wait a minute, you mean Dallas Winston?" She asked.

"Yeah, his kid sister. You know where she is or not?" Harley growled.

"Dallas Winston... why does he sound so familiar?" She pondered, playing dumb for the moment.

"He's Shepard's friend, spent a few years up in New York City." A guy named Andrew said. It was the same Andrew Angel had a huge crush on.

"Why didn't you just beat Kelsey up when she didn't tell you anything?" Victoria asked.

"My mother told me it ain't right to hit a girl." Kenner answered.

"Unless she's the girl you're currently looking for." She said coldly.

"Holy shit man, her eyes just turned green." One of the guys said. Victoria smirked.

"Usually means she's pissed off." Steve answered.

"What do you mean if she's the girl I'm looking for?" Kenner snapped.

"Well, I mean once you find Winston's kid sister you're not going to ask her out, you want to kick her ass don't you?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ya see, the thing is if your mama told you never to hit a girl, you'll go against that once you find Victoria right?" Victoria was really pushing this guy, but she seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah I guess."

"I let you in on a little secret this Dallas character..."

"Yeah, Tim's friend."

"Yeah, him, he's my big brother which makes me Victoria Winston, the girl whose ass you conveniently want to kick."

"You're the little bitch."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not really it was just a surprise."

"Something wrong Kenner? You were just saying the other day, no one else could take her on after you finished because she wouldn't know what hit her." Andrew called.

"Talking trash about me?"

"Nothing that I can't back up." Kenner told her.

"Bring it on. I have no problem taking you down too." She answered. She jumped at him then and the fight started up. I backed up and squeezed my way out of the crowd. I didn't want to be there when the cops showed up.

I walked down the DX and headed inside the store to find Pony Johnny and Soda.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Hi, Emma." They replied. "What's up?"

Just then Kelsey, the girl from the fight, came in with a boy that looked kinda like her.

She introduced herself and her brother Shawn to me and then proceeded to tell the boys about the fight; obviously they already knew her and her brother. I assumed they were good friends with Victoria from the way she defended Kelsey.

After Kelsey mentioned that Victoria had got hit pretty good in the jaw, Pony headed into the garage with a cold bottle of root beer for her jaw.

After a bit, I saw the cops headed towards the DX and I slipped out the back before they got there.

So again, I was left to wander alone. I was bored so I decided to head to the old farm house for a bit.

When I was at the street of the farm house, I came across Jet and he came up to me. "Hey buddy." I knelt down to give his ears a scratch as he rubbed against me, purring. I started walking again and Jet got the idea of where we were going because he ran on ahead of me; only to get sidetracked halfway down the street by a couple sparrows playing tag down low. He jumped up and managed to snatch one across the street.

I went on ahead to the house; if he wanted to catch, play with, torture and kill a bird – as was a perfectly natural order of the food chain – then fine. But I wasn't getting involved.

I had only been inside the house once. And it was only for a few brief minutes in the kitchen before a fox scared the living daylights out of me and I ran out.

Maybe today would be a good day to explore my private world more thoroughly.

I tramped lightly around to the back. The door was an old wooden door with an old fancy handle. The handle was slightly discoloured now, and the paint was mostly all peeled off.

(AN: link to farm house layout at top ^)

Carefully I turned the handle, but I had to use more force to actually push open the door. The kitchen was a nice kitchen, but it was messy. Leaves all over the place, having blown in the open window above the sink, bloody fox paw marks across the floor boards, and dust all over the counter and cupboards. The stove was really old and when I checked it had no gas. There was no ice box, and two of the cupboards were missing their doors. There was a dusty wooden table crawling with spiders and covered in cob webs; one of the chairs was missing a leg. Hesitantly, I turned on the tap. It barked and spat but only dust was coughed out.

Walking out of the kitchen I found myself in a hallway. A winding staircase to my left and three doors near the end of the hall. I walked through the door way across the hall and entered a very large room that was the living room.

There was a grand piano that, when I quickly danced my fingers across the keys, I found to be in working condition and almost perfectly in tune. There was four large windows in the room; there were a couple chairs in the room, but nothing else besides the small sofa.

Walking over and looking out the front door frame, the door was lying on the porch; I could see the barn across the street. It didn't look very safe, dark and mostly falling down. There was and old baby blue pickup truck parked beside the barn, but there was a skunk inside it and the hood was slightly open, revealing missing parts and some large bird nests. I hoped Jet stayed away from the trunk; I _was not _dealing with a smelly cat.

I decided to check out the doors at the end of the hall. I opened the last one. It was very dark and there was a wall directly in front of me, but a ladder going down, ah, the basement. I climbed down the ladder _'strange architecture to make a door leading to a ladder and a hole in the floor...' _but screamed at the sight of rats and mice; and quickly scrambled back up the ladder.

Coming up and closing that door behind me, I opened the first door to my left. It was a study. Bookshelves lined the walls on either side of me; a few spare books scattered. There was a desk and chair in corner. Around the other corner was a small sofa.

I left and closed the door; headed up the stairs. They winded to the right and went past a window with a nice view down the road.

The top of the stairs brought me to a spacious hall. At the end of the hall and to my left was a door, slightly ajar. I pushed it open and peeked in - the bathroom – but quickly shut the door when I saw the rat splashing in the toilet. He could stay in the bathroom till he _died. _I'm not a cruel person – I just don't like rats.

I walked down the hall a bit more and opened another door. I found a bedroom with a bed, a dresser, closet, table with a lamp on it and a small sofa beside it, and a desk behind the door. There was a door to one side of the room that was open that led to another very small bedroom with only a bed, dresser, and a window with a window seat.

Leaving those rooms behind, I went into the door across the hall. Another bedroom, it was a fair size – with a bed, one window with a window seat, a dresser and a closet. I liked this room. It was a pale pink room with a nice quilt on the bed. A picture hung crooked on the wall. I straightened it and looked at it. It was a small painting that was fading; water colour from what I could tell.

The next room was the door at the end of the hall looking straight at the bathroom door. It was the master suite. There was a large dresser, a window with a window seat beside the dresser, and around the corner to my right was a large desk. The left side of the room was bigger. A queen sized beside the other window with a quilt that played nicely with the light yellow walls, a table and lamp, a nice sofa and a comfy chair.

I preferred the previous room.

It was a nice house. Dusty and the stairs had holes and were falling apart in places, there were rats in the basement, but it was nice. And half furnished! That made me wonder what had happened when the family that had lived here moved away. Why had they taken only some of the furniture and the icebox but left the rooms fully furnished?

A door beside the bathroom and around the corner from the stairs caught my eye. But it was empty when I checked, so I lost interest.

I closed the kitchen door behind me when I left, very curious about the previous inhabitants after seeing the very large, very empty pantry beside the beautiful glass door hutch in the kitchen. It was a full separate room, lined with shelves for food, but absolutely bare. They took their food and left their grand piano?

I found Jet licking himself clean in the back garden, a bird feather on his tongue. "Tt-tt." I clicked my tongue and Jet perked up and followed me as I headed home.

When I got back to the Curtis' house I was immediately greeted with Dally's yelling when I walked in.

"_Like it's different? Like it's different?_" Dally stammered. "Of course it's different for me. Dad has custody of me for the next four months until I turn 18. You're not even 16 Victoria." He raked his hands through his hair. He was definitely frustrated.

"I will be in two weeks." Victoria said as Steve combed his hair behind her.

"Weeks Victoria, you got that right TWO weeks until you turn 16 but it's two YEARS until you turn 18 and then you're allowed to do whatever the hell you want. Until then you do what I tell you. And so far you can't even manage that. I let you out because I thought you could stay out of trouble and not get into a fight. I can understand you fighting with a female but those Brumley boys are off limits do you hear me? I do not want you getting into a fight with one of them." He yelled.

"I was protecting Kelsey. He might have hurt her instead of coming after me. That's all he wanted. Kenner wanted to kick my ass, did you expect me to take it and not do anything?"

"No, but you can't get into trouble. Robert will drag your scrawny ass back to Arkansas faster than you can blink an eye. Do you want that to happen? Do you actually want to go to Deer Creek and leave Tulsa? If you do I will personally buy you a train ticket down there."

"Dallas I don't want to get into fights. I hate it because it does no good but I'll fight to protect a friend, just like I'd do for you or Johnny or Ponyboy or any other kid who can't defend themselves."

"I don't care if you're protecting a two-year-old I don't want you to get into another fight."

"You are such a damn hypocrite. I've had it I'm out of here." Victoria screamed storming past him and me and out the door.

"I told you she was just protecting Kelsey." Soda said.

"Shut it Curtis. Get your ass back in here, this ain't finished!" Dally hollered at Victoria.

"Hey, Steve, what happened to your neck?" Two-bit asked.

"What can I say? Toria bites hard when she's mad at me." He answered. Victoria opened the door and pulled his arm, dragging him outside.

**Dally's POV**  
I sat down in the chair next to the door and reflected on the latest fight I just had with my sister. Maybe I did go a little too far with it but then again I just didn't want her to get hurt. I wondered whether she knew that her Uncle Robert threatened to pull her out of Tulsa if he found out she had been fighting.

Suddenly out of nowhere I heard tires squeal and gears jamming into place. "Steve sounds pissed." Soda said, glancing out the window.

"That wasn't Steve." Two-Bit said amused.

"Liz is only 15." I mentioned.

"Well, yeah, but she's been driving her daddy's truck since she was 11. She can handle just about every kind of vehicle there is." A female voice said as a girl strode through the door.

"Hey, Kelsey." Pony said.

'And Kelsey is who?' I questioned in my head.

"Hey, Pony, Johnny, guys." Kelsey answered. "Who pissed her off this time?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"The only time she'll ever let her tires squeal is when she's severely pissed off and looking at the way she went it looks like she's heading back into the country. So I'll repeat my question, who pissed her off?"

"He did." Two-Bit said pointing at me.

"Ah the brother, of course why didn't I know that?" Kelsey sighed. "Brothers always jump in when they aren't needed and stay out of it when they are. They never understand anything."

"Hey." Soda protested.

"You might be one of the few there Soda." She said then she turned back to me. "So what did you do this time?"

"That's not any of your business." I snapped.

"It's been my business since about 6 years ago. Until she came back here we were inseparable and the one thing she did for me today was protect me which let me know I'm still like a little sister to her. That's why she went after Kenner when he was threatening me. Tore loves protecting me; it's the only time she'll ever really fight. In her mind fighting is useless; it serves no purpose and does absolutely no good unless she's protecting someone. Ashley and I can't fight, we've never learned, we never thought it was important." Kelsey shifted her weight and scratched the back of her neck looking ashamed.

"Unfortunately, we were wrong. That's where Tore comes in; when Buck started teaching her all of us made fun of it, said it was pointless. We lived in the country so we thought learning to fight was useless. Then some jack-monkeys started going to our school and picking on Ashley and me. We couldn't defend ourselves so Tore would jump in. No one messed with Tore when they found out how well she could fight. Now that we're living in Tulsa it's a good thing she can fight. Now she finds fighting useless and rather pointless and I'm glad she knows how." Kelsey said.

I sent her a look and she scowled. _'At least that answered who she is.'_

"Save that look for your broads, the fuzz, and every other hood you want to scare 'cause I'll tell you right now that look doesn't work on me. Tore uses that look when she doesn't like the fact I'm right about something. You and Tore are so much alike I don't see why you two can't see it." Kelsey rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the coffee table staring at me.

"You think she needs protection she thinks she doesn't. You think she's a little girl, she thinks she's not. I'm telling you the only way the two of you will ever sort this out is if the two of you fight. That's the absolute only way that you'll find out how much protection she still needs and the only way she'll realize you love her to death and don't want her hurt. You also need to apologize to her. I told you not to give me that look. I don't care how much older than me you are or how much 'tougher' you think you are, you know I'm right. Like I said earlier you jumped in when you had no right to." I opened my mouth to cut her off but her eyes got seriously dangerous.

"Dallas, don't you think I understand you want to keep her safe in Tulsa? Don't you think I know it tears you up when she's hurt and to know you should have done something to stop it from happening?" Kelsey sighed.

"I do have a big brother almost exactly like you and that's how I know what to say to you. You're really not as bad as she says you are. Right now what you need to do is call around and find out where she is and when you do find her let her stay there without you barging over there and looking like an overprotective worrywart. Soda, can I use your phone?" Kelsey said turning to look at Soda.

I was outraged. _'How dare she just waltz in here thinking she could talk to me like that and get away with it?'_

"Um, yeah. Sure." Soda muttered. After a few phone calls she turned back towards me and looked at me.

"She's not at Robby's, Chris's, or Aaron's which has to mean she's at one of her greaser friends' houses." I stood and drew my fist back but she just cocked an eyebrow. "Before you hit me you had better think about that. Do you really want to hit me and piss Tore off even more? I told you she loves protecting me and, brother or not, she will fight you for hurting someone she loves like a little sister."

I dropped my fist and glared at her. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Dallas, the one thing I will tell you about your sister is that you make her happier than Robby, Kenny, Ashley, Chris, Aaron, Shawn, and I have ever seen her. But the only way for her to truly trust you and show openly that she loves you is for the two of you to fight and figure out just how much she needs you."

I ran both of my hands through my hair and picked up the phone violently jabbing the numbers to Tim's house. She didn't go there or to any of the known places so I called Buck. To my delight her soft gentle voice came over the wire.

"Hello?" Liz answered.

"You had better get that tiny ass of yours back here before it gets really red." I told her loudly. I don't know what had come over me at that second because that wasn't what I meant to say but that's what came out. I heard the phone click and knew she had hung up on me. I stared at the phone and then I hung up. "That little brat hung up on me." I muttered.

"Where's she at?" Two-Bit asked.

"Buck's." I answered.

"You didn't really expect her to stand there and talk to you when you were screaming at her did you? She hates it when people fight or are yelling at her. That's something you oughta know. I've told you before that she was never really happy until she found out that you still lived in Tulsa and that she could almost always find you and know where you were. You want to know how to make her really happy?" Kelsey asked.

I just sat there and glared at her.

"If you really want to make her happy, you have to know the difference between when you're needed and when you're not. At this very moment, she doesn't particularly need you around but soon, with all the Brumley boys that have been after her, she'll need you there. Only jump in when you see her fighting and it gets out of control." Kelsey said.

"How do you know she hates fighting and arguing?" I asked.

"Tori will tell you different but her mom and step-dad fought a lot. That's why we were almost inseparable. She hated being at her house when it was racing season, April through July for quarter horse, which is Hotshot's time, and August though November for thoroughbred, which is JJ's turn. Tori hated it because her mom hated it when Richard would take Tori to the track. Christine wanted Toria near the house for some reason and we saw how that ended." Kelsey explained.

"She's always hated it when our parents fought. She'd get really upset when they did start. I never understood it nor did I ask but she couldn't stand it. I don't know what I'm gonna do now though."

"I've told you what you have to do. It's up to you what you do and when you do it, but it's in your best interest to let her simmer down for the night." Kelsey said. "I got to go now but I'll see you guys later. Johnny, Pony." Then she walked out the door and left. A few minutes later Darry walked in.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking around.

"I think so." Soda said but he sounded as unsure as Darry had.

"Short version. Toria got in trouble for a fight, Dally screamed at her, she got pissed and left to go to Buck's taking Steve with her, Kelsey Ridder came over and yelled at Dally, and then she just left." Two-Bit said. Darry nodded for a couple seconds then looked confused.

"She got into a fight?" He asked.

"Harley Kenner has been looking for her and he was threatening Kelsey." Soda answered. That's when I noticed Emma sitting by the door quietly watching everyone.

She was mysterious, that one. Apparently she had seen the fight but disappeared before the fuzz showed, had gone back to the DX for a few minutes, then vanished for the afternoon. Where could she go all day long in Tulsa when she didn't know anybody?

Emma's POV

"Right." Darry said. "Alright well is everyone staying for dinner again?" We all nodded and I realized that everyone had been here for supper the last _three _nights. Well maybe Pony lied when he said that they didn't _always _stay for supper.

Later after supper Dally got a phone call. Sometime after that he headed home, Soda and Pony went to bed, and Johnny flaked out on the couch.

"You gonna go to bed too, kid?" Darry asked as he flicked off the lights.

"Ya." I said tiredly.

"Feeling better today?" I nodded and we both went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10: He's Not That Bad

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Stacy Worden. She belongs to my best friend. Anything Stacy or Bobby does or says was not written by me. It was written with the help of my real life best friend who created Stacy while we were on MSN and bored. Yes, Stacy is Sylvia's cousin and Stacy will be in my story a bit.

I do not own Victoria, who belongs to texaskid, or The Outsiders, which belongs to S.E. Hinton.

I woke up to silence. Only being here four days, I still knew that was unusual. Silence was brief if it ever occurred. I was alone in bed, seeing as Victoria had gone off to Buck's the night before with Steve because of her fight with Dally.

The sun was just beginning to shine through the curtains, and Jet was still asleep beside me. So I snuck out silently without disturbing him and went out to the living room, tip-toeing in my bare feet.

When I got out there I didn't really find anything else unusual; Johnny was asleep on the couch. Dally had left the night before and Two-bit not being there was no surprise, either. He almost always went home at night and just came here around breakfast time.

I knew that Steve was with Victoria, and it was too early for any of the Curtis boys to be awake. Or at least not _up _and awake.

So I grabbed the hoodie off Darry's chair – I had no clue whose it was but it didn't smell bad so it was okay – and slipped out the front door without a sound.

Sitting on the front porch in the cool, fresh morning air, watching the sunrise, curled up in someone's oversized sweater was a comfort I would never take for granted. It was an old routine and self-comfort that I was all too familiar with. A luxury that I would not always have, time to myself, room to breathe, and freedom and silence to think.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the perfect mixture of morning air, aftershave and the faint smell of tar roofing from the hoodie, and the damp odor of dewdrops on grass. The smell of the sweater gave me a hint that it was Darry's – but I guess the size should have been my first clue.

Suddenly I sensed a presence beside me, and when I turned to look I was surprised to find Darry sitting beside me intently watching the sunrise. And I thought Pony was the deep and dreamy one.

"Good morning Darry." I greeted quietly.

"Good morning Emma." He smiled, still watching the sunrise. "It's been a while since I've had any time to myself. I can't even remember the last time I sat on the front porch and watched the sunrise." Darry took a sip of the coffee he was holding.

Neither of use said anything for a while.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Darry asked as the sun rose higher, shining its amber rays across the sky.

"Sure, but I don't want to wake anyone up."

"I've already got a pot made – I thought it would be better than coffee this morning."

"Isn't that what you're drinking?" I asked puzzled.

"No – this is hot chocolate." He stood up and went inside.

Only about two minutes later he returned with a steamy mug of hot chocolate.

He handed it to me. "Thank-you Darry."

"No problem kiddo."

I sniffed the chocolate, breathing in the sweet aroma. Then I noticed the four mini marshmallows floating in it, melting rapidly.

"Careful it's extremely hot." Darry warned.

"No kidding."

We sat in silence for a while, drinking our hot chocolate and just enjoying the quiet.

"I better go wake up the boys – Soda's gonna be late for work." The sun was fully up now and I was finished my hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I'll go put our mugs away."

"Naw, I'll do it, I'm going in the kitchen anyways." Darry took my mug and went inside before I could even get up. I sighed, took one last glance at the sun – now high in the sky, then got up and went inside.

When I got inside Johnny was sitting on the couch. He smiled a silent greeting to me then whispered, "Good morning." He rubbed his eyes then ran his hand through his messy and not yet greased hair.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I replied softly, smiling back.

I heard some noise in the kitchen so I followed the sound – hoping to catch Darry in the middle of making breakfast so I could help. Darry hardly ever accepted anyone's help – but I forced mine on him – so he could not refuse – because truthfully he knew he needed it.

Just as I suspected, Darry was in the kitchen making egg and toast.

Without saying a word I went into the fridge got out the chocolate milk and grape jelly – Soda, for some strange reason, like grape jelly _on his eggs_. Then set them on the counter – causing Darry to look up. I grabbed some plates and cutlery and put that on the counter, too.

"How do you want your eggs or would you rather have some cold cereal?" Darry asked as her served Pony's and Soda's eggs.

"A piece of toast with butter is fine, thanks – I'll get it myself, and some orange juice." Then before Darry could ask me to – because I knew he would – I stuck my head around the corner.

"Johnny what would you like for breakfast?" He was sitting on the couch quietly talking with Pony.

That's when I noticed how truly quiet it was. As I stopped to listen I heard only the quiet mumblings of Pony and Johnny, Soda in the shower, and Darry putting some chocolate cake in the oven. I sighed, it was nice to have quiet – it was a very rare and treasured thing in this house.

"Johnny?" I asked again.

"I'm fine." He said looking up.

"Johnny Cade you have to eat something for breakfast. Now are you going to tell me what you want or am I going to have to choose for you?" I said sternly but still in a soft voice.

"Whatever Pony's having." He said rolling his eyes and sighing.

I nodded and turned back into the kitchen. "Same as Pony." Darry nodded and cracked another egg into the pan.

I made his toast and my toast, buttered them, poured three glasses of chocolate milk, and one glass of orange juice for myself.

By the time I did that, Darry was finished everyone's breakfast. So I put the plates on the table.

"Breakfast!" I called; Pony and Johnny immediately came to the table.

"Soda – breakfast!" I said knocking on the bathroom door. The water continued to run. "SODA!" I banged on the door. The water turned off. "Breakfast!" I said and sat down at the table.

Soda came to the table a few moments later once we had all started eating, dressed in only a pair of jeans. His hair was still pretty wet and drops of water ran down his bare neck and chest. I laughed inwardly at his inability to dry himself off.

Two-bit burst in the door a few minutes later; he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer, then came into the dining room and leaned in the door way, taking a swig of his beer. "Hellloo, gang!" He greeted loudly.

"Hi Two-bit." Johnny and Pony mumbled.

"Hey Two-bit." Darry said getting up. "Hurry up Soda; you're going to be late for work!" He cuffed his brother over the head playfully as Soda jumped up to go get his uniform on. Taking Soda's and his own dishes, Darry went into the kitchen.

Two-bit plunked his butt in the chair beside me. "And how are you this fine day Emma?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank-you Two-bit for asking." I laughed at our little charade – we had spoken the whole thing with fake British accents.

Johnny laughed and Pony rolled his eyes and said; "You guys are crazy!"

I put my plate in the kitchen and shooed Darry away, insisting he had to go to work and that Pony and I would do the dishes.

And we did. While Johnny and Two-bit watched Mickey in the living room, Pony and I did the breakfast dishes. Pony was washing and I was drying because I hate the icky feeling of wet leftover food in the bottom of the sink, and Soda usually dried, so Pony was used to washing anyways.

"So, Pony, you're going into ninth grade in the fall, right?" I tried to make conversation between dripping wet plates.

"Uh, actually I got put ahead a grade so I'll be in tenth." Pony said, and then exclaimed, "Ohh gross! Darry forgot to scrape Soda's egg off his plate!" before bringing his soapy wet hand out of the water with a piece of soggy egg in it. I giggled as he dropped it in the garbage with disgust.

"Aren't you a little nervous since it's your first year in high school and you're already going to be a sophomore?" I asked as we settled back into doing the dishes.

"I don't know." Pony shrugged. "Kind of, but since Johnny is in the same grade, it won't be too bad."

"I guess not." I struggled to get the towel into one of the glasses to dry it. "You must be pretty smart to get bumped past ninth grade." I looked at Pony.

"I guess."

"I heard you're good at track."

"Ya. I like running."

"Hey! Me too!" I smiled. "Except I never go out for track. I never do anything outside of showing up for school and passing. The only extra-curricular things I do are detention and expulsion."

"Are you that bad?" Pony asked, shocked.

"No, but the school bully started to get the better of me in fifth grade, and the school board always found the poor kids with single moms at fault; I just got the lucky job at the time."

"But that's not fair."

"So?" I shrugged. "Life isn't. I get over it. New school, no big deal."

"Was the next school better?"

"Well, I never got in trouble; whether I did anything wrong or not, no one did. Trashy school on the trashy side of town. I got by."

Pony looked shocked, and I guessed the information I was relaying was new territory for him. _'Weird. He grew up a greaser. How does this surprise him?'_

Clearing my throat of the awkward moment, I tried a new approach at conversation. "Hurry up with those dishes; I don't want to be here all day!" I poured some excess water from a glass onto his head.

"Hey!" He protested. "You know, Two-bit told me you were the one who pushed me out of bed."

"Two-bit!"

"Whaaat?" He called.

"And I don't think that bucket of water did the trick for revenge." Pony finished.

"Oh really now, so what are you going to do _wash me_? 'Cause if so, I guess I can go take a nap first if you're going to wash me as fast as you are those dishes." I teased, putting down my dishtowel and putting a hand on my hip.

"Ya know? I think your hair _could_ use a quick wash." He took a handful of bubbles and plopped them on my hair.

"Really? Well, I think yours is a bit _greasy_ too!" I took bubbles and rubbed them into his hair.

The following dish-soap-bubble war ended with Pony and I sitting on the floor in a large puddle of soapy water on the floor, laughing like lunatics.

"Wooow. You guys really cleaned the dishes well." Two-bit teased from the doorway. Johnny laughed at the sight of us.

Pony and I just kept laughing; we couldn't stop.

Then Two-bit started laughing. Really loud. And he wasn't stopping.

Eventually Pony and I stopped laughing to look at Two-bit who was now slapping his knees, tears in his eyes, laughing like a lunatic.

"Two-bit it's not _that_ funny." I giggled.

"No…" He laughed. "But… you have to… clean this… all up yourselves." He slapped his knee again.

My mouth dropped in mock-shock. Pony looked at me and I nodded.

We took the container or rinse water and dumped it on Two-bit's head as Johnny jumped out of the way; completely drenching him from head to toe.

Now Johnny was laughing too, rubbing at the little bit of water that splashed onto his arm.

Then we all burst out laughing.

A while later Pony and I were on our knees mopping up the water in the kitchen and the dining room, while Two-bit dried himself with a towel he borrowed from the Curtis' bathroom.

When Tim walked in I was trying to mop up the water around the doorway between the kitchen and dining and Pony was in the kitchen getting that water up.

"What the…?" Tim asked with a confused look on his face. Two-bit was drying his hair with the towel now.

"Oh hey Tim." Two-bit greeted. "Pony and Emma were just doing the dishes."

"I see…" Tim laughed, shaking his head. "Hey where's Dal?"

"Dunno." Two-bit shrugged and dropped his towel on my puddle.

"Thanks." I used it with the towel I already had to sop up the wet soapy mess that was all over the hardwood floor in the dining. Luckily it didn't get to the big area rug in the living room.

"Alright, well I gotta go, so see you guys around." Tim said and left.

I finished drying the floor in the living room and when I stood up the knees of my jeans and the calves were soaked and my hair was still a bit damp.

I went to help Pony but he was done, too, so we just put the dirty soaking wet towels in the dirty hamper.

I changed into my jean capris because my other long jeans were wet and combed my hair then left the house.

I was just walking down to the playground when some guy running down the street, and not paying attention to where he was going slammed into me and knocked me down. The short, scruffy black haired teen quickly got up, shook his head, and took off again.

A girl rounded the corner at a sprint and almost ran over me, but stopped just before she stepped on me. The blonde looked at the guy running down the street, then down at me, and then back at him. The girl sighed and extended her hand to help me up.

I took the girl's hand and stood up. "Thanks." I said brushing myself off. _'At least she had the decency to stop and help me.'_

"Sorry about that." The girl fixed her side pony. "Jerk. I guess he wasn't watching where he was going. What an idiot."

"Uh… ya." I wasn't sure what to say. "It's fine."

"I haven't seen you around here before, you must be new right? My name's Stacy. You are…?" She asked me.

"Emma." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm new in town."

"Nice to meet you." Stacy shook my hand.

"Ya hungry? It's around lunch now." The blonde looked at her watch. She had a nice figure and was very efficiently sized in the bust area.

"Ya, I'm a bit hungry." I shrugged. Truthfully, I wasn't that hungry, and was feeling a bit icky again. Cramps a bit. But I saw this as my chance to make my _own_ friend.

The girl looked into her pocket. "Well how about I treat you to lunch? My way of saying I'm sorry for his actions. How 'bout it?" She looked at me with bright blue eyes. Darker than mine; prettier, warmer.

"Uhm…" I hesitated.

"If you don't want to, it's fine."

'_No. We gotta be friends'._ "Um, well, I am _kinda_ hungry… but." Would the gang be mad? Would Dally? He got mad about everything else… And I need a family more than my own friends… And he's kinda hacked off at Victoria at the moment, so he's in a bad mood… "Sure…"

The girl looked at me skeptically. "Um, if there's something you have to do like check in with your parents or something, we can…"

'_Ha! My mom? Ya... we're going to go all the way to New York City and ask my mom if I can have lunch with you here in Tulsa?' _But instead of what that little voice told me about being mean, I felt ashamed. "My parents aren't here…" I said quietly, trailing off and toeing the ground. _'Because I'm a runaway.'_

"Oh..." She bit her lip. "Well, uh, where do you want to go? Anywhere's fine for me." She gave me a soft smile.

I looked up, regretting what I said. She looked… embarrassed? She probably thought I was an orphan! "I'm kinda new in town… Only been to a few spots; Dairy Queen, The Dingo. You choose the best place."

"Well then how about The Dingo? That actually works out." She said slowly starting to walk in that direction.

"Sure." I jogged to get up beside her.

"So what brings you to Tulsa? If you don't mind me asking." _'Here we go again. Man, I should have gone for guy friends again – they never ask this personal crap.'_ Yet something made me want to be friends with her… she was different from other girls I met; didn't seem trashy, and was nice.

"My dad." _'Only give her the information she asks for… give that willingly and nothing more.' _I instinctively reminded myself.

"Cool." She sighed a bit.

"He's in jail." I offered after an awkward moment. _'Damnit' _I cursed myself, I gave out involuntary information. _'But now you might have something to talk about. If she asks about it, answer. If not, then drop it.'_ The voice in my mind switched gears as my mood started to switch; my mind realizing this could end badly. I concentrated on the voice.

"Your dad's in jail?" She asked, interested. "My aunts in jail, too. She has been for a few years now. I'm not close to her though, so it doesn't matter to me." Somehow, this girl opening up to her was a relief.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why he is, but apparently he is. I've never met him. All I really know about Dennis Winston is he's my father and in jail." I opened up. _"I'll keep going.'_ Seemed like she wanted to hear about it – no one else cared, or bothered to ask me how I felt about this stuff or what I thought. "Why's you aunt in jail?" I didn't really know my aunts, and hadn't seen any of my family since my Nanna died.

"All I know about Dennis Winston is that he's Dallas Winston's dad." She seemed to realize something then. "You must be his sister! Right?"

"Yeah, I am. People say I look like him." I _know_ I look like him; he has my white-blonde hair and the same wicked-cold blue eyes I was born with, except I'd gotten them to soften, while his remained cold.

She looked into my eyes, than scanned me top to bottom. I didn't like the bug-under-microscope feeling. "Yeah, actually you do look like him. I didn't notice till I looked at your eyes. Same cold eyes as him. Speaking of which, how is he? It's been a while since I talked to him."

I blushed at the eyes part. My eyes weren't really cold…were they? I thought I had tamed them… "You know Dally?"

"Yeah I know him." _'I wonder how?'_ "You know I meant cold as in the colour – they seem nice and soft!" Her lie was slightly comforting – I now knew I was better than her at lying. Amusing. But I took to her heart her effort to cover her mistake and not hurt my feelings – so she was honorable in my books.

"Oh." I said, considering maybe I had jumped to conclusions about my eyes. "He's ok… I guess. Depending on how you define 'fine' or 'normal'. I don't know what you know him to be like, so…" I didn't want to say bad stuff about Dal and have it come around to the gang. Then they – mainly Victoria – would never like me, and I'd just have made another eight more enemies.

"I met him a while ago. We were never really close though, I should put it."

"Well if you truthfully wanna know how he is, I think he's a little harsh." _'A little?'_ "Got in a fight with our sister last night. Haven't seem him this morning, or Victoria since yesterday."

"He can be harsh. Being honest I'm not quite fond of him." She said, slightly lost in thought.

"You're not?" _'Why?'_

"Let's just say he did something that ticked me off a lot. I don't care about it now but I don't trust him or talk to him anymore. I ignore him really…" She explained.

I was curious, but didn't want to be nosey. "Mind if I ask what he did?"

"He cheated on me." She said bluntly, kicking a rock on the road. _'She DATED him?'_ "We dated for a week and a half. He was supposed to meet me for a movie and Dairy Queen one day, I waited an hour or so but he never showed up. So I walked home and on the way there I heard noises coming from a car that was slightly moving." Stacy said, not seeming to really be telling me this as much as she was reliving her anger. She glared at the ground as she kicked the rock again, harder this time.

"The bitch screamed out 'Oh Dallas! Oh baby!' I knew it was him, and I knew the bitch he was fucking was my cousin Sylvia. Sure enough it was. When I knocked on the window, he saw me and guess what he said?" She didn't give me time to answer, letting out a huff. "It's not what it looks like.' Like, really? I can tell! Jeez, the bastard had her shirt unbuttoned to the bottom, her skirt undone, and he's sittin' there with lipstick smears on and no belt and his zipper undone. HAH!" She let out a small laugh.

"He got hit pretty damn hard after that. Same with the bitch, but she got it worse. She knew better. After all, we know each other. Then again, she's a slut, so I should have expected this. I didn't think he would actually try that with me. I thought of it a few times though so it didn't upset me, just ticked me off." Stacy finished her rant.

"Oh." I was not surprised about Sylvia… she was a total whore; always pissing Angel and I off by trying to get with Tim and what not. "So who's he dating now…?"

"He's been dating the same bitch. Sylvia. The little." She muttered a few curse words. "They broke up a few times. I don't know why he won't end it. She cheats on him all the time." _'No kidding! She really prefers Tim…'_

"I'd dump her sorry ass after the first time. Like I did to Dally, but of course he doesn't. I don't know what he sees in her. Probably nuttin' but her boobs. Which of course I don't get. There are a lot of great girls around here that have great bodies and their not sluts and they actually have personalities."

I could tell she was embarrassed about ranting; but she needed it and it was helping her.

"I'm used to people pouring their anger out at me; lecturing me or confiding in me. Either way it happens all the time. I don't mind." I smiled. She looked better after getting all that out. _'Wow, Dallas is a lot lower than I first thought.'_

She smiled back at me; _I think she likes me_!

"So are we gonna eat?" I was hungry now... but asked nicely because I had just met her, and didn't really like being a burden…

"Yep! We're almost there." We turned the corner and pointed to The Dingo. She walked ahead and held the door for me, handing me some money once I was in.

"Order anything you want, I'll be right back." Stacy walked over to the waiter who was taking some plates in and she stopped him at the door. She talked to him for a bit as I took a seat. He set the dishes down on a nearby table in a bit and crossed his arms. Stacy turned around and started toward me but he grabbed her by the arm and handed her some money. _'So she only had enough money for one, played me for dumb and thought I wouldn't realize she was suckering money off a waiter that she obviously knew.'_ But then again, she didn't realize I was from New York, and I _could_ be assumed dumb – what with the little "innocent" act I was dancing for everyone.

She kissed him quickly, then came over and slipped in across the table from me.

"So have you decided on anything?" Stacy asked me, looking at the menu.

I was a little hurt that she had played me like that. I could have paid for my own lunch; I had money back at the Curtis'. "I don't know. What are you getting?"

"Probably fries or something, I'm not sure yet…" Stacy looked down at the money she had suckered. She had plenty. She'd better give him the change back…

"Hey, you ready to place and order?" A boy asked and Stacy looked up.

The kid with the name tag 'Bobby' fixed his thick black hair and smiled down at Stacy. Ugh, he was such a pig.

Stacy smiled back and eluded to pretty much just that. "I thought you were going to serve them?" She said pointing her thumb back at a group of girls with big boobs and too much makeup.

He laughed. "Only you and your friend today. So, whatchas getting?" Friend. Hmm, that sounded nice – and seemed much closer now than before.

Stacy took a last look at the menu. "Just fries and water for me please."

He looked surprised. "That's all? You usually eat lots more than that. Besides look at the money I just gave you, you could get anything on the menu, babe." He said smiling. She handed him the money she didn't need.

"Naw, I'd have to pay you back later." He refused it. "Take it Bobby." She said stuffing it in his shirt pocket.

"Fine…" He said turning to me. "And what can I get for you, cutie?"

I raised my eyebrows. Maybe I could slip into my tough act when I was with Stacy; she seemed tough. It wasn't like I was bringing her to meet the gang. This was _my_ friend; I'd _finally_ made my own friend. "Cutie? Hm… you could get me a better and less pervy waiter." I smiled, quickly scanning the room and feeling relieved to not recognize anyone; none of Shepard's gang were in site.

Stacy smirked. "I agree." He pouted at us.

"Oh, come one, I'm not that bad, I haven't even said anything yet…"

Stacy raised an eyebrow as I had. "Oh really? You sure about that?" She said with a small smile. He laughed a bit.

"Am I gonna get my order or what?" I looked at him, serious. But inside I was laughing; curious at whether he would or not.

He looked down at me. "Some time maybe." He laughed and wrote it down and walked to the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows when he left. I turned to Stacy. "Is he coming back to get my real order, or is he actually getting a new waiter?" I laughed at the last part.

Stacy laughed. "He probs just getting us some water or something." Soon as she finished he came back with two cokes and set them on the table.

"On the house, thought I'd treat yas." He turned back to me. "What can I get you?"

My stomach growled. "A burger and fries please?" I asked politely, switching back to my new, nice, Tulsa-self. Emma Winston, kind and sweet and innocent. As opposed to Emma Smith who was tough and popular, a very mouthy, bad girl with a rock solid rep.

"Sure thing I'll be back in a sec." He walked into the kitchen.

"He's a really nice guy once you get to know him; I've known him for years now." Stacy smiled.

"I'm sure." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Up and Left

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, and the conversation at the beginning of this chapter, and when Steve pulls out Victoria's hair, and when she's asleep on the couch, and with Shawn in the morning was written by texaskid and is from her story From Greaser to Country Girl and Back.

Recap: Emma and Stacy just had lunch at The Dingo.

After lunch we left The Dingo and Stacy and I parted: I headed to the DX.

When I got there, I found Victoria talking to Soda and Steve in the store at the counter. I hopped up beside Soda and listened in to find out what I missed.

"What makes you say Dally's an asshole?" Steve asked.

"When I need him the most he up and left me to fend for myself. 'Course I really didn't expect him to stick around anyway, he's never done it." Victoria said.

"Dally's gone?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, this morning, said he had to go out of town and he'd be back in a week at most." She said. I wondered where he had gone and if she knew.

"How do you know?" Soda asked.

"He um...he told me at like sunrise this morning." She said glancing down and then back up.

"See, he's not a total jerk, he told you he was leaving. Normally, he just up and leaves." Soda consoled, sliding a hand to her shoulder. She let out a heavy sigh. "Look, Steve and I could spend the rest of the day telling you how Dally's changed but you'd never believe us. You only have to believe that Dally would never hurt you like your father did."

"Randle, back to work." A man, whom I assumed to be their boss, said coming into the store. "Girl, you are becoming more of a distraction than Evie ever was." He said to Victoria.

"Yes sir, but only because I'm able to distract both of them at once right?"

"Girly, don't make me put you to work as well."

"I'll only work if you'll pay me, Georgie." I said.

"How'd you know that was my first name?" He asked.

"That's what the name on Steve's paycheck says."

I walked out then; sensing that man was going to say something inappropriate and dirty. And I had already had enough dirty jerks for one day.

After that I decided to go to the library and see if I could sign up for a card.

When I found the library, I walked in and went to the librarian who was sitting at the check-out desk.

"Hello." I greeted politely.

"Good day. How can I help you?" The nice lady asked with a warm smile.

"I was wondering how I might sign up for a library card?"

"Well, deary, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." I lied; I'd never really ever gone by my real age except for at school, and so far everyone in Tulsa thought I was fourteen. When truthfully; I didn't turn fourteen until September 13th. "And a half." I added for good measure.

"Okay, well then you'll need a parent or guardian to come in and fill out a sheet for you."

Damn. I wish I could pass for sixteen. I tried it once; but that was a year ago, before I'd even turned thirteen and it didn't work at all. I'd never tried it since.

"Oh. Well you see my mother just got out of the hospital after having been in a terrible, tragic accident a few weeks ago. The doctor has her restricted her to bed for the next two weeks. And my father is over seas serving our country in Vietnam at the moment." I quickly and smoothly made up a lie. Playing on pity, I trusted she would fall for it. "I really wanted to get some books for my little sister and brother to help keep them entertained while I cook supper for us all. And some for when I have time to read, too. Couldn't I just bring the sheet home and return it tomorrow?"

She fell for it like a flightless baby bird out of the nest. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Yes, you most certainly may bring it home with you." She said. I had hoped she would just give me a card then; but I could still work with this. I'd just forge a name and signature. "Just bring it in tomorrow with all the proper information filled out and your mother's and your signatures." She smiled; handing me a sheet.

"Thank-you _so_ much." I smiled and left.

I laughed when I got outside. "Ha ha, hook, line, and _sinker._" I folded the sheet and tucked it in my pocket.

I went to the playground again for a bit; I just sat on the swings and watched the kids playing for a bit, and then headed over to Tim's.

I didn't stay, though, because Angel's friend Tiff was over and we didn't like each other.

After wandering town a bit, I decided to head back to the Curtis'; hoping someone would be home.

At the supper table I noticed Victoria had a new bruise on her arm.

Darry noticed it, too, I think, because he kept watching her.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Just there's a bruise on your arm. It wasn't there when you left yesterday morning." He answered.

"Oh, um..." She rubbed at it gently and then sighed.

"Did you get jumped again?" Two-Bit asked.

"This afternoon by Cox. Said he needed to beat out Kenner." I could tell she was hiding something, but no one else did and I wasn't gonna call her on it.

Darry shook his head and then sighed. The subject was dropped after that and I figured they all accepted her reason.

A little later on she was leaning against Steve watching some show. Steve dragged his fingers through her hair and then sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to run my fingers through your hair if you don't leave it down?" He asked.

"It's too hot to." She answered quickly. Terror looked up from where he was snoozing next to Darry's chair and cocked his head to the side.

"Toria please." She just sat up quickly and pulled away from him.

"Don't Steve." She warned.

"You've never had a problem with it before." Soda added. She glanced at Soda quickly but in that split second Steve hand had reached behind her and pulled her hair down again.

When she turned back to Steve, her hair slid over her shoulder. It was a lot shorter. Earlier that day it had been down to her waist, and now it was to just below her shoulder blades; about where mine was. I liked it, but Soda and Steve were choking back laughter.

Two-Bit looked mildly shocked, Pony looked completely shocked, and Darry looked concerned. She got up and ran out the door.

Two-bit followed her out and they came back in a few minutes later with Johnny.

"Toria we're really sorry, you just look so different with short hair." Steve said standing as Johnny took Dally's normal seat by the door.

"Yeah Tator, we didn't mean to laugh." Soda added. Two-Bit plopped back down on the floor but kept his eyes on the gang waiting for one of us to laugh or something. Terror stood up and nudged Victoria's leg.

"It's alright buddy." She said stroking his head. He sat next to her and Steve hugged her.

I wanted to comfort her and tell her how much I liked her hair, and decided that I'd be risky and try moving to a nickname with her. "Toria, you know I really like your hair shorter." I looked up at her. "It's the same length as mine now." I smiled, pulling my hair over my shoulder to show her.

"Thanks, Em." She said softly and smiled, and I knew that she had given me permission to shorten her name. I was glad I had earned a star with her finally. I made a new friend today and took another step towards being close with my sister. _My sister_. I loved the thought of that, half sister or not. I'd only ever grown up around guys, and had a brother once for five years before my step-dad left with him when Tyler was seven and I was five.

"Tore, what happened?" Pony asked. She pushed Steve away and sat down on the arm of Johnny's chair. Steve sighed, but sat back down on the couch and Soda turned down the volume on the TV.

"I told you at dinner; I got jumped by Cox and a few of his friends." Victoria said.

"But why are they starting to jump you more often?" Johnny asked.

"Because Steve's ex is such a good cocksucker that Cox'll do anything she wants which includes beating me up so I'll be out of the way and she has a free and clear shot at stealing Steve."

Then Steve spoke up. "But that doesn't make any sense. The more she has guys jump you, the more you get hurt, the more worried I'm going to be about you. And I won't even pay any attention to her. Why would I when my girlfriend is hurt." She smiled and looked pleased with what he had said.

"So then it works in my favor really, she's just helping bring Steve closer ta me when she wants the opposite." She said speaking quickly again.

Steve looked at her with a blank look, as did Soda, Two-Bit, and Darry. I understood her perfectly. "Yeah I guess that would work in your favor. The closer Steve is to you the farther he is from Evie." Pony said.

Steve smiled and Darry nodded. Then the latter stood and motioned with his head for Victoria to follow him to the bathroom.

When Johnny asked where Dally was, Soda told him what Victoria had told us earlier. He was out of town for a while; he had left that morning.

A little bit later Victoria came back in the living room with Darry behind her, and Two-bit, who had followed Darry and Victoria to the bathroom.

Steve looked up, and she smiled and sat down next to him leaning her head against his chest and curling her feet up next to herself. He sighed contently and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Toria..." Darry started.

"Dar...Is it alright if I just hang around here tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, he actually sounded relieved.

"Wait a minute, you hate being cooped up. Why would you suggest it?" Soda asked.

"It's different when I offer." She shrugged.

"You don't think of it as being cooped up if you offer right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's genetic. Winstons can't stand being confined." She said.

"Wait what's tomorrow?" Pony asked.

"16th, third Sunday of the month." Victoria answered.

"Now it makes sense." Pony sighed.

"What makes sense?" Soda asked.

"Robert's calling tomorrow." Pony said.

"Ooo hidden boyfriend? Secret lover?" Two-Bit suggested.

"Hey I'm the faithful one." Victoria teased.

"Her uncle, and I'm guessing since Dally's not here she's going to have to answer it." Pony said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I just want to spend sometime inside." Victoria suggested. Pony gave her an all-knowing look and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, you win. I gotta talk to the stinkin' uncle, now leave me alone." The subject was dropped and we spent the rest of the night watching TV which was a little unusual for us seeing as how there were no card games and the radio was turned off.

The next morning, I noticed that no one really wanted to leave Toria; having obviously forgotten I was still around.

I was in the kitchen when Shawn, the brother of the girl who had got jumped yesterday, came in; he clearly knew Toria real well.

"Tore, are you alright?" His deep male voice asked, kneeling in front of Toria.

"Honestly, I don't know." She answered.

"Kelsey said she ran into Pony and Johnny who told her about what Cox did yesterday and she forced me to come an' check up on you. She also said that she's sorry she couldn't do it herself but she knew you needed your big brother and since Dally's gone the role falls to me. Babe have you been crying?"

"I don't know." She said. She reached up, touched her face, and must have realized it was wet. "I guess so."

"You sound confused."

"I am slightly. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if everything's been a dream and then I hear a couple guys snoring and I realize this is truly the life I'm doomed to live. There are other times where I walk down the road and am so zoned out that it feels like I'm watching everything happen through the eyes of a character in a movie or a book. I just feel so detached."

"Babe does this have anything to do with these Brumley boys?" He asked standing and shoving her over a bit so he could squeeze into the chair next to her. She shifted a bit and ended up sitting on his lap with her arms draped around his shoulders and playing with his hair.

Seeing her in his lap and listening to their conversation reminded me of Thomas back in New York. He was like a big brother to me. He was always there when I needed him; except one time when I had needed him the most, then he had just up and left without a word to anyone. I guess he was somewhat like Dallas in that sense, only when he _was_ around he wasn't afraid to show feelings for me and his pride wasn't _so_ inflated that it stopped him from doing what he needed to in his role as gang leader and my big brother.

"Yeah I guess. I never really understood why they had it out for me until one of them mentioned Steve's ex wanting me out of the way. Shawn do you think I should maybe go back to the country and forget about these boys?" Toria asked.

"No." He snapped. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Babe you love it here, even with these guys breathing down your back, you love your brother and his friends and you're so happy here. And you're just starting to get to know your kid sister. You've always wanted a sister. That's why you protect Kelsey so much. She was like the kid sister you never had and always wanted. Leaving here may ruin that with your blood sister."

I realized then that there were tears sliding down my face. _Damn. _Even though the gang was nice, I had a sister like I always wanted, and Tulsa was a nice breath of fresh air from all the fighting and violence of my life in New York; I did miss Thomas. And James Bennett, too. _Oh, man, I wish he was still here. Why did I call that rumble! It's all my fault he's dead._

"But all these guys..."

"So either stay here where you love your brother, friends, and have to put up with jerks or go back to the country where there are no jerks, you can ride and work all day, and you'll miss your brother and sister like crazy." Shawn told her. She sighed.

I couldn't take anymore then. I quickly and quietly left the kitchen and went into my room, closed the door and slid out the window and climbed down the tree.

My feet hit the ground running, and after a while I realized I was heading in the direction of the farm house.

By the time I got there I couldn't even remember why I was crying, but I was bawling and it felt good.

I collapsed in the field and cried and cried. After a while I sniffed and wiped my nose and eyes.

"Meow!" I looked up and Jet meowed loudly in my face. "Purrrr…." He rubbed his head against me, purring, and licked the last of the tears off my face.

"Hey, Baby." I kissed his nose and petted his head.

Then I got up slowly and brushed the grass off myself. It was way after lunch; I could tell from where the sun was in the sky.

So I decided to risk another trip to the Shepard's.

When I got there the Shepard parents were out and it was only Curly home. He gave me something to eat and we talked a bit; about trivial things, nothing important.

After that Curly walked me back to the Curtis' and, oddly, stopped me at the gate.

"Hey. When you're around town the next little while be… careful."

"Any particular reason?" I inquired.

"No, just that it can't hurt to be careful. With Dally out of town, and-"

"This is about those Brumley boys jumping Tore, isn't it?" I interrupted, sighing.

"Well, yeah, kind of." He admitted. "But just, watch yourself. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"See ya 'round, kid." He closed the gate and started down the street.

"Bye, Curly."

When I got inside, everyone but Dally was home. Toria was asleep on the couch and the TV was on.

"Hey, guys." I said quietly.

"Hey, Emma." Soda greeted, looking away from the TV for a moment.

I sat down beside Pony. "Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He greeted quietly.

A little bit later Two-bit started playing with Toria's toes; gently tugging on them and picking at them.

"Come on Two-bit stop it, you'll wake her up." Soda said as Steve sat her head where he was playing with and running his hands through her hair.

"No, I won't. But if you don't shush you will." Two-Bit answered.

"Both of you shush, give her time to relax without you pea brains bugging her." Darry said to them from the kitchen.

After Steve pulled a bit on her hair she shifted and whined.

"Don't pull her hair, idiot." Two-Bit hissed.

"How was I supposed to know it'd hurt." Steve asked.

"It's still attached, of course it's going to hurt." Two-Bit answered.

I rolled my eyes at their ignorant antics. They had already woken her up, even though her eyes weren't open I could tell from the way she was laying and breathing.

Two-Bit still tugged on her toes and it looked weird. "Two-Bit what are you doing exactly?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. It's fun you should try it."

"Hey Tore, what do you want for dinner?" Johnny asked.

"She's sleeping." Steve said.

"No, she's not." Johnny said.

"She's not moving and her eyes are closed." Two-Bit argued.

"Two-Bit, I told you to stop pulling on her toes." Soda sighed.

"Leave her alone." Darry said coming into the living room. He didn't sound too happy to be telling them this so I guess they had irritated him somehow.

"She's asleep Darry, it's not bothering her." Steve answered. She shifted again and it was almost dead silent in the room. After a couple of seconds, she shifted onto her side and cracked her eyes and looked at Pony and me sitting on the floor watching her. She opened her eyes a bit more and sent us a look.

"Hey, Darry, what's for dinner?" Pony asked.

"Chicken, just like I told you twenty minutes ago." Darry answered. She shot Pony another series of looks and I fought back a smile.

"Did Tori's uncle call today?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, tried to get her to leave Tulsa but she refused according to Shawn. Which reminds me, Soda do you think maybe you could talk to her?" Two-bit answered.

"Why?" Soda asked.

"Tell me you've noticed how withdrawn and shut-down she's been lately."

"Yeah, I have but do you think she'd really talk to me?"

"She mentioned it the other night at Buck's, that and the fact that she thinks maybe she oughta spend a few days not fighting." Steve said. Toria shot Pony a confused look and he sighed.

"Your words or hers?" He asked.

"She said something about spending some time with Robby and Kenny, friends of hers I'm guessing, and that maybe that would make it easier for her to find her sweeter side that she's lost." Steve said and Pony nodded. "She also said that maybe if she found a way to go back to her sweet self that her and Dally may not fight as much."

A little later on after dinner Toria went to her room. Soda followed her shortly after, going to talk to her as he had been asked to.

I sat in the living room for a bit, not saying anything, but got bored real fast and decided to go out on the back porch and watch the sunset.

I sat on the porch with my arms wrapped around myself, and curled up watching the beautiful colours fill the sky as the sun set.

Once the sun disappeared completely from my view I heard Soda and Toria on the roof talking.

"So…" Soda said.

"That was one of the most beautiful sunsets I have ever seen." Toria said.

"You know what that tells me?" He asked her.

I couldn't hear her response.

"It tells me that you still have a soft side, and some of your innocence left." He said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Because you can take the time to watch a sunset and see the beauty left in this world. I wouldn't want to change that if my life depended on it."

"But I'm still so..."

"Tough? Yeah I know. But like I said you still have that innocence left in you. You haven't completely shut down or at least not to the extent Dally has. That's a good thing babe, keep that in you."

"It's just so hard in this city."

"I know. I also know that it is possible. Look at Pony, look at Kelsey, and look at Shawn. They all still have that child-like wonder that makes me believe that it is possible to get away from all this. Even Emma. Something's gotten to her, something terrible that she's hiding, but you can see it in her eyes. There's still something sweet left deep inside her."

"How do I find it? How do I keep it on the surface? How do I make sure I don't end up like Dally?"

I went inside quietly then; this was their private conversation.

They came in a while after and Darry announced bedtime.

Pony yawned and Soda and him said goodnight and went to bed.

Steve kissed Toria and left, and Darry told Johnny the couch was welcome for him; his parents were fighting again, loudly too.

Two-bit left after Johnny fell asleep on the couch and Mickey ended.

Darry flicked off one of the lights. "Well, ladies, its time for bed now." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Ha ha, see?" He chuckled and hugged and kissed Toria goodnight.

"Mmm… Goodnight, Darry."

"Goodnight, kiddo." He rubbed her back a bit and she headed into our bedroom.

"Well, goodnight Emma." Darry said after an awkward moment of us standing there and saying nothing.

I wished he'd hug me, too. Or that Thomas was here to hug and kiss me goodnight and tuck me in bed.

Darry must have decided something, because he noticed me lost in thought and came over and gave me a little hug too.

"Goodnight, Darry." I said softly, smiling as he pulled away.

I slipped into our dark room and pulled on my Eyore pajamas and crawled into bed next to Toria, who seemed to be almost asleep.

"Sweet dreams, girls." Darry said softly from the door and closed it most of the way.

"Good night Emma." Victoria said. She rolled on to her side away from me and slowly drifted off.

Jet jumped up on the bed and curled up beside me, and I fell asleep, curled around his warm, vibrating body, listening to his musical purrs and slipping into a deep dreaming state.


	12. Chapter 12: Two Truths and a Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders, and Victoria's events for the day belong to texaskid; I just wrote them from Emma's POV.

The next morning I remembered the library card form.

After breakfast I sat at the table and unfolded the paper and smoothed it out.

The form asked for a lot more stuff than I had first thought.

My full name, date of birth, age, address, phone number, my signature, my mother's full name and signature, and I had to read the rules and regulations of having a library card on the back of the sheet and then sign that, too.

I decided to put as much truth on the form as possible.

Full name: Emma Lily Smith. _True._

Date of Birth: September 13th, 1952._Partially true; I was born in '53._

Age: 14._I will be on September 13__th__._

Address: 314 Jay Street. _The Shepard's address. She'll never know it's theirs because none of them would have ever had had a library card, probably never even been in there._

Phone Number: Blank _I'll just tell her we had it cut off and are having it hooked up again soon. Then I can find someone's number I can give her._

I signed the sheet and then forged my "mother's" name: Leah Mackenzie Smith.

The name wasn't a total lie either; Thomas' girlfriend's name was Leah Mackenzie, and my mom's maiden name _is _Smith. So no lie there.

I quickly scanned through the rules on the back; return books on time, no more than ten books at a time, be quiet inside the library, do not deface the books, blah, blah, blah. I quickly signed it again, and folded it and put it back in my pocket.

Toria had left early that morning to go train at Buck's and Steve and Soda were at work, as was Darry and Johnny and Pony had gone off somewhere. Two-bit hadn't come over that morning.

I went to the library and gave the form to the librarian.

"And how is your mother doing?" She asked me.

"Pardon?" I forgot for a moment about my lie. "Oh, yeah, better. Much better."

"Oh, dear, you forgot to put your telephone number." She turned the sheet around and pointed to the blank space.

"Oh, yeah. Um, we had it disconnected because we didn't pay, but it'll be reconnected soon." I smiled.

"Okay, that's fine dear." She smiled back and handed me my library card. "Enjoy."

"Yes. Thank-you." I nodded and took my new library card with a swelling feeling. _I had my own library card now._

I grabbed about four books and checked them out with my card.

Books under my arm, I headed to the Shepard's. Angel had called earlier that morning to ask if we could hang out.

"Hey, Tim. Your sister home?" I asked when he answered the door; I walked straight in. He had had this funny thing with me the last few days, a cocky attitude towards me and I had no clue why. _Fine be that way – but you're getting the cold shoulder from me, too._

"She's upstairs." He said with very little emotion.

"Thanks." I mumbled mindlessly and ran up the stairs to Angel's room.

"Hey, Ang, open the door!" I banged on her bedroom door so she could hear me over the music.

She opened the door a bit and peeked out, then opened it all the way and pulled me and shut the door behind us.

I put my books on her bed and quickly slipped my library card into my pant pocket before she could do something crazy and ruin both.

"Emma!" Angel said excitedly, turning the music down, but only _slightly_.

"Angel!" I mocked jokingly.

"Haha," She laughed, "What's up? What have you been doing lately? I haven't heard from you for almost a week."

"Well," I sat down on the bed cross-legged, "You saw me last Wednesday, when Ross fought with Toria –"

"Yeah, I never realized that the only reason she was after Liz was about Steve. That's crazy." Angel interrupted.

"Yeah, well then on Thursday, I went with Toria to Buck's and watched her train, and she even let me try a few times, then later I went bowling with Jackie – Two-bit's sister, and a few of her friends and Pony and Johnny."

Angel grunted at the mention of Jackie. _Maybe she doesn't like her?_

"And Friday we went to the beach."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that from Billy. Did you have fun?" Angel said, sitting on the floor and buffing her nails.

"Yeah, ha! I kind of fell asleep for a while." I laughed.

"Nice, Em." She chuckled.

I decided to skip the part about meeting Stacy; I got the drift that she didn't fit in with all the 'in' girls that Angel hung with, Sylvia, Evie, Sandy, Kathy, pretty much all the neighborhood sluts.

"Hey, ya wanna paint your nails?" Angel looked up, obviously not caring what else I'd been up to.

"Sure." I hopped off the bed and grabbed her box of nail stuff off her dresser.

I quickly buffed my nails and picked out a blue-ish turquoise colour for my nails.

We sat there for a bit just listening to music, when Angel mentioned a new girl in town.

"A girl newer than me?" I laughed.

"Yeah. You've been here almost a month or more; she just arrived a couple days ago." Angel was painting her nails a dark brown; almost black, it had a slight sparkle to it.

"What's her name?"

"Haven't got that yet. I might introduce myself to her soon." Angel blew on her nails as she finished. I doubted there would be a lot of talking at that introduction.

"Hey I like that colour," I twisted the lid back on the turquoise bottle, "Pass it here would ya?"

She handed me the bottle. "Here ya go." She continued to blow on her nails and I shook mine and blew on them a few times.

I looked around for a bit. "Got a toothpick?"

"Check my makeup bag."

I looked at her funny, but shook my head. "I don't wanna know." I laughed and went over to her dresser, searching for her makeup bag.

It was a hot pink bag stuffed with all kinds of things. I dug through it for a bit, finally finding what I wanted.

"Aha!" I exclaimed when I found a couple toothpicks in her makeup bag.

Shaking my hands a few more times to be sure they were dry, then sitting down cross-legged again, I painted a dark brown star on each of my middle finger nails, with sparkly gold dots at each point of the stars.

"Wow, nice!" Angel said, inspecting her own nails. "Can you do some designs on my nails?"

I took her hands and inspected her nails. "Hm… let me see. Yes, I've got an idea."

I took the gold nail polish and drew a fancy swirly pattern on her thumb, fancy hearts with dots on her pinkies, and fancy stars with lots of swirls on her middle fingers.

"Wow! I love it!" She exclaimed, examining her nails as I put the gold polish away.

I smiled. "How do you do it?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "It's just drawing." I put all the nail polish away. "Wait for about ten minutes and keep blowing your nails but _do not _touch them – even if it's mostly dry you could stretch it because it gets rubbery before it dries completely. It will be ruined if you touch it." I warned.

I helped put everything away and when I was finished her nails were perfectly dry.

I looked at the time and grabbed my books off her bed. "Hey, this has been great, we hung out all morning. But I'm gonna go home for lunch, I'll seeya later today, maybe."

"Yeah, just come over whenever. I'll be around, probably." She answered.

"Alright, bye." I left and closed her door behind me.

Tim was gone when I came downstairs and the house seemed empty except for Angel's blaring music.

When I got back to the Curtis' Pony and Johnny were making sandwiches. "Hey, Emma. Want one?" Pony asked.

"Sure." He handed me his and started to make another one. "Thank-you."

We ate our sandwiches in front of the TV and after that Johnny said he was going to wander around town for a bit.

"So… Wanna go do something?" Pony asked after Johnny left.

"Sure." I hopped up. "Where we gonna go?"

He thought for a moment. "I know somewhere we can go. You might want to grab a sweater or something."

I gave him a look but got my hoodie anyways.

We started walking but after a bit I decided we should stop in at the Shepard's again.

"Hey, can we stop at Tim's for a bit first?" I asked Pony.

"Yeah, sure."

Curly was on the couch when we got there. "Hey, Curly. Your sister home?"

He nodded. "Hi, Pony, how ya been?" Pony sat down with Curly and I went upstairs to Angel's room.

"Hey, Angel." I greeted, hopping up on her bed.

"Hello again, Emma. Where'd you go?"

"Just had a sandwich with Pony and Johnny is all. You stayed here all day?"

"Yeah, but your sister's been all over town."

"Oh really. What'd ya mean?"

"Got jumped by about five guys…"

"Let me guess, Ross?"

"Yep. But then a couple PR hoods. You know… the gang on the far North, almost West side of town?"

"Mhmm."

"Well a couple guys she knows from the PR from an incident that went on with the PR and her last month…" Angel kind of skipped fast over this part, but I caught it and was somewhat curious. "They came and scared off the guys and Evie left and apparently Toria owes them from saving her butt so many times that she agreed to have dinner with one, and dinner and pool with the other." I didn't see how this was a problem but she went on.

"Anyways, she told Tim about it and he was pissed and told her she had to stay away from_' any and all hoods'_– his exact words. Then she said fine and stormed off."

"So basically, he just said to stay away from him and Curly and the gang…?"

"Pretty much." Angel shook her head. "He doesn't think at all sometimes."

I shrugged. "Guys."

She laughed at that.

"Well, Pony's waiting downstairs for me; we're going for a walk. So, seeya some other time." I got up and Angel opened her door for me, her mood having seemed to change.

"Enjoy your walk." She said coldly and closed the door loudly behind me. _What's her problem?_

Pony and I left and he led me across town. We went passed the DX, down by the Ribbon, and up by the train tracks. Instead of crossing the tracks, we followed them east.

A train went by and I giggled as it blew my hair around me. Suddenly Pony grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods. We ran through the trees and I watched in wonder at all the creatures, frisky squirrels, chirping birds flying past my head, and chipmunks with bulging cheeks.

Finally, we came to an open clearing where there was a stream.

Pony let go of my hand and walked down to the water. I surveyed the area in amazement. It was beautiful. I could hear the train in the distance, but nothing else besides nature.

I wasn't sure how far from town we were, but I was pretty sure we were a ways.

I wondered down to where Pony was sitting, his jeans rolled up and his bare feet dangling just above the water. I sat down beside him and pulled off my shoes and socks and rolled up my pant legs, too.

"I come here a lot to just relax. It's quite and calming." Pony said quietly, as if not wanting to be too loud and disturb the peace. "I saw a deer once. Over there." He pointed across the creek by the trees on the other side.

"Mmm. It's so nice here." I almost whispered. It felt strange to speak in the silence.

After a while the sun started to go down and Pony got up and pulled me up, too. "Here, come with me. I picked up my shoes and followed him as he led me back into the trees and then back out again to a bridge farther down, where the creek got really wide.

We walked on the bridge a bit, waiting for a car that passed us by. Pony took my hand and led me to the one edge of the bridge; climbing over the cord at the side, and clinging to the support beams before sitting down comfortably on the edge of the bridge.

"Sit down." He patted the spot beside him. I sat down close beside him. Our sides were squished tightly together, his warm body against mine. My heart beat fast.

"Look." He whispered, pointing in front of us.

We were high above the creek and could see the whole town from our spot. We could easily see the sun setting with its beautiful colours down the horizon.

I sat there for a while, but started to get cold and rubbed my arms.

"You forget your sweater?" Ponyboy asked looking at me.

I nodded. "At Angel's" I said softly. _Second time I forgot my sweater._

He took his sweater and put it around my shoulders, putting his arms around me and rubbing my arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I couldn't see the sun anymore and it was getting dark fast.

"Come on, we gotta go." Pony got up and helped me climb back over the cord.

We pulled on our shoes and ran through his 'short-cut' through the forest. We came out behind a big warehouse and we quickly snuck out of that private property before the security guard saw us.

Making our way through alleys and running, trying to beat the sun; me in Pony's hoodie, and our hands locked, I felt as if maybe, just _maybe _I could fit in here in Tulsa.

I felt at home, and I didn't want to ever leave.

We made it home just in time; Darry, Soda, and Toria had just sat down for dinner.

Pony and I slipped into our seats at the table, and put our heads down and started eating right away.

Soda and Toria just looked at us curiously, and Darry continued to dish up the food.

"Where have you two been?" Darry asked casually after he started to eat.

Pony and I looked up at the same time, then at each other. I shot Pony a questioning look.

"We went for a walk." Pony said turning to Darry but giving me a sideways glance. "Lost track of time watching the sunset."

Soda leaned over to Victoria and whispered something to her with an ear to ear grin on his face. She smiled, too, looking at us.

"What?" I looked at them, lost on what was so funny.

Darry just shook his head and chuckled.

"My tummy hurts." Toria complained a bit later.

"You shouldn't have had that last piece of chocolate cake." Darry said knowingly.

"I was just so hungry and it was so tempting." She answered.

Darry rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have given in to temptation."

"I didn't mean to. It doesn't happen often I swear."

It was going on 10:30 when the phone rang Tore, phone." Darry said holding it out for her. She took it and plopped down on Darry's lap.

"Hello?" Toria asked.

Pause.

"Yeah, Steve?"

Silence.

"Better than I was earlier."

Another short pause.

"Tired, babe?"

"You know you're always welcome over here." She said after a bit.

"Yeah, I get it. I should let you get some sleep." She answered whatever he said.

I tuned out sometime after that and before I knew it I was being shaken awake by a large, strong hand. The house was dark.

"Emma. Come on, everyone's gone to bed."

"Hmmm?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Come on, kiddo." Darry put his arm around me and basically carried me to bed.

I fell asleep as soon as he pulled off my shoes and dropped me on the bed.

The next day, Pony, Johnny and I went to see a movie and then wandered town. We ended up wandering down The Ribbon, and on our way back up; near the arcade, we ran into Jackie, Two-bit's sister again.

"Hey guys." She smiled as we came up to her.

"Hi, again." I smiled. I liked her, and it was nice to see her again.

"What are you up to?" Jackie asked.

"Not much, looking for something to do." Pony said.

"Me, too. I was at the arcade with some friends but they had to go, and I don't want to go home 'cause mom's going to work soon and if she knows I'm not with friends she'll make Two-bit babysit me." She made a face at that.

"Haha." I laughed. "That would suck." She nodded. Two-bit was a fun guy, but I could understand her not wanting her brother to babysit her.

"You guys wanna hang at the arcade?" Jackie suggested.

Pony looked at Johnny and Johnny shrugged. "Sure." Johnny said.

We spent a while there playing games, but after a bit Johnny and Pony got bored and left, and I decided to stay with Jackie for a while longer.

"So how long have you been in Tulsa now?" Jackie asked after a while when we were taking a break from the games.

"About a month yesterday."

"Huh." Jackie looked around the arcade for a bit. "How long are you gonna stay?" She asked looking back at me.

"Don't know." I shrugged. "Probably until school starts."

"Then you have to go back to New York, right?"

"Yeah. In a way, I ran away, so, yes, I have to go back for school."

"Why'd you run away?" Jackie looked up, confused.

"Well, I found letters from my father in my mom's closet, and I wanted to meet him." I looked over at a game and squinted. _I think that guy hunched over it is Tim. _"I guess I thought he'd be nice and I'd get my fairytale life, but, that didn't happen."

Jackie was quiet for a while then.

"Well, I've gotta go now." Jackie said after we played a few more games. "So I'll see you another time."

"Yeah, bye!" I waved as she left the arcade. I was somewhat curious whether or not that _was _Tim at that game, and I was going to just leave, but as I was walking to the door I 'accidentally' tripped and fell on my face.

Sure enough, Tim was the one who turned around from the game he was hunched over and helped me up.

"Nice trick." He smirked as I righted myself again and dusted the dirt off my pants.

"Thanks." I laughed.

I hopped up on the game beside him as he hunched back over the game and continued to play pinball.

After a short time Billy and Curly into the arcade; Billy was dragging some brunette by the waist. It took me a bit before I realized it was my sister.

"Shepard." Billy said, coming up to us.

Tim looked up and nodded, but as he went back to his game he spotted Toria.

"Which PR guy's butt do I need to kick?" He demanded.

"It wasn't the PR." She said, shooting a sideways glance at me.

"Billy..." Tim said.

"It wasn't, you should look closer to home Shep."

"One of my guys?" Tim asked, and I slipped off the game.

"Too close." Tore muttered.

"Who?" Tim asked again, and I backed away a bit; no one looked at me.

"Think Tim, who do we know that has done something like this?" Billy tried and I continued my escape.

"Ross again?" Tim asked, glancing quickly at me over Toria's shoulder as I walked away from them.

"Indirectly, it was those dumb Brumley boys again. I don't care if you're allied with them Shepard, they're kicking my ass everyday." I heard my sister spit at Tim as I slipped out of the arcade.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Wandering

After I left the arcade I went to see Angel.

When I came into Angel's room she was over by her window with it open and she was smoking, but it smelt funny.

"Angel… is that a cigarette?" I asked, closing the door behind me and leaning on it.

She turned around to see me with a shocked expression on her face. "Yes, of course." I could see now she wasn't lying; I knew what pot looked like and what a cigarette looked like. _That_ was a cigarette, "It's some new, cheap kind my girl friends have been getting," but I still wasn't convinced that it was _only_ tobacco in that cigarette.

"Ok." I shrugged. I didn't ask for a cigarette like I might have normally, and she didn't offer. She got my drift but neither of us was going to say anything about it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Angel put out her cigarette and closed the window.

"Ugh. I wish those dumb Brumley boys would lay off Liz." Angel growled, positioning herself across the bed from me.

"Yeah, they jumped her again today I think." I said. _That Evie chick is really desperate; if she was the one who planned this…_

"Mhm." Angel nodded. "Some kid from Brumley named Danny got in a fight with her; I heard from Tyler Terrell who happened to walk by as Curly and Billy came to her rescue. They took her to Tim, I think."

"Yeah, she was just talking to him at the arcade when I left there a little while ago."

"Sounds about right." Angel agreed.

I nodded. "Maybe you should let the guys know… She won't tell them on her own and Soda and Steve'll want to know."

"Yeah, I think I'll head over to the DX now."

"Ok, well then I'm off I guess." I got up and left, waving to her in her window as I walked down the street and she put her "going out of the house" make-up on.

I loitered around The Dingo for a bit until Stacy's friend Bob came over on his break and bought me chocolate shake and French fries.

As I watched his bright green eyes over my chocolate shake, a thought formed in my head.

"You know, maybe Stacy was right." I said, sipping my shake again.

"Pardon?" He said shaking himself, and focusing his eyes on me again. I quickly glanced sideways but didn't see any slim-wasted, big-chested girl in sight.

"Maybe you're not that bad. Stacy said you weren't."

"Really? She did?"

"Yep." I looked over my shoulder and saw Billy and Curly with a few from Tim's gang in a corner booth. Billy was watching me. "And she's right. You aren't that bad; you're actually a pretty good guy." I smiled. "We could be friends." I finished my shake and grabbed my last handful of fries "But you're going to get fired if you keep buying girls food. So, here's my first favor for you as a friend." I dropped some change on the table and a couple dollar bills.

I had a feeling that Bob's friendship would be useful;_a link to Brumley was what I'd wanted all along, wasn't it?_

When I got back home – _home, I like the sound of that that,_ – Toria was lying on the couch with ice on her abdomen. I went into my room and read about half of one of my books before I heard someone come in the door and I went out to the living room.

I went and sat down on the couch at Toria's feet. "Because you have ice on your abs and little Ms. Angela Shepard stopped by the station and said she heard it through the grapevine that Curly and Billy saved your butt again." Soda said to Victoria.

"Well she's right. And yes Tim knows and I think he's going to do something about it." Toria answered, sitting up mostly now.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I don't know I guess that leaves me to find Smith on my own doesn't it?" _Smith? Who's that?_

"Yeah or tell Dally when he comes back." Soda said.

"That'll work." Tore agreed half-heartedly. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

A little later when no one seemed to be paying attention, I pulled myself out of my thoughts; no longer able to detain my curiosity.

"Toria?" I asked quietly, I wanted to be sure no one else was paying attention, but not seem to suspicious. Pony was watching me out of the corner or his eye, but no one else was aware I had said anything, though if Dally was here he'd be watching my every move.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me. _Gosh, her blue eyes are so pretty. I wish mine were more like hers and not so much like Dally's._

"Who's Smith?"

"What?" She asked me, confused.

"Soda and you mentioned someone named Smith earlier." _This was just a hunch; but I thought it was worth looking into._

"Oh, Nathan Smith." Toria answered, understanding. "He's the leader of Brumley." She said with a slight hint of venom in her voice.

"Ah…"

"Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." _I'm so going to check into this. It's possible… Right? I discovered Dally and Toria when I came here… so this wasn't soo far fetched._

_Was it?_

Later that night,this guy Blade, one of the PR guys Victoria owed, came to take her to Jay's for dinner.

Steve went to "show up" like he was apparently allowed to, and the gang was boring.

Darry was opening mail; bills, and looking a little overwhelmed, and Pony was reading Johnny some article from the newspaper, a wanted ad I think? Soda had kind of zoned out, like Two-bit, watching the boring show that was on the TV.

I ended up reading my book for the evening, and managed to finish it shortly after Steve came in, and a bit before Victoria came in.

As soon as Toria walked in, Steve took her in his arms and checked he over.

"If you were watching as diligently as I know you were you'd know he didn't touch me the entire night." She answered, slightly annoyed.

"Who drove you home?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tim Shepard."

"Thought so. Jackie said Angel told her Tim was going."

"Did you have a good time?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy for the most part, the ride home was a little rough, but that's to be expected." Toria answered.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me, how ya feeling? Angel told us about Danny."

"I'm alright. Curly and Billy chased them off and made me go see Tim." Victoria looked at me warily as she said this.

"What'd he do?"

"Told me to take care of myself and walked me back here. I really hope he figures out how the boys from beating me up." Toria informed us.

"I told Evie yesterday..."

"I know, Steve, I know. But there's not much she's going to do to stop it just yet. Neal says she's still angry and it'll take some time before she's over it. I think Tim's gonna talk to Nathan Smith, Brumley's gang leader, and make him put a stop to it but..."

"Yeah, it'll end soon." Steve said. "I hope." He added in an undertone.

"I hope it does Steve I really do." Toria sighed.

Two-Bit left the house about twenty minutes later and Steve a half an hour after that; after a long good night.

I followed Toria, Soda and Pony back down the hall on my way to bed after we said good night to Darry. "You really think Evie will just give up?" Soda asked.

"Not like that. It's gonna take something major before she'll stop." Toria answered.

"What kind a major?"

"I don't know." Toria sighed. "Good night, Soda."

"Night Tator." He kissed the top of her head and slipped into his room.

Toria collapsed on top of her bed after she changed and just lay there staring at the ceiling. I quietly slipped into bed after I changed and turned on my side, curled around Jetty, and looked out the crack in the curtains at the night sky.

Darry came in shortly after to say goodnight again.

"Good night Victoria." He went over to her side of the bed.

"Night, Darry." She answered as he pulled her sheet up over her.

"Good night Emma." Darry said, looking down at me some what sympathetically, though, it beats me why. He should have been sympathetic towards Toria and all these guys being on her back about her fighting. Its wasn't even fighting but more self-defense, yet they still got mad at her for doing that. It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard; getting mad at someone for them saving their own ass.

"Night, Darry." I whispered through a tired smile.

He ruffled my hair, gave Jet a bit of a pet, and left.

I fell asleep shortly after the thought of Darry and his table full of bills crept into my mind.

-The next morning Pony and Johnny invited me to go to the movies with Toria and them. But I declined with a thank-you.

Sometime after I finished half a book, I wandered out of the house and to the park.

When I was sitting on the swings, a cute little girl with bouncy brown curls and bright blue eyes that looked like they were just soaking the whole world up, came over to the swings.

"Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically, struggling to get up on the swing beside me.

"Hello." I smiled.

"My name's Misty. I'm five." She said, distracted from the swing for a moment, holding up four fingers.

I laughed. "Hi, Misty, I'm Emma."

Just then a tall, handsome, dark-haired teen with blue eyes and a strong, muscled build, came up to Misty and showed her to hold up one more finger. His clothes were slightly fancier than the gang's, and I assumed he was one of those "socs" that Curly had told me about. But personally, I didn't understand, or care about, the local stereotypes of "socs" and "greasers".

"_Five_ fingers Misty, remember? One, two, three, four, five." He counted off her fingers slowly.

"Onetwofreefourfive!" She jumped up and down, laughing and clapping her hands. "Help me up Jonah! Help me, help me! _Pleeeeasse?_" She said, patting the swing, looking up at the dark haired boy, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Okay," He lifted her up under the arms and set her on the swing, "Here ya go. Hold on tight." He warned.

He went behind her and pushed her on the swing. She kept squealing 'higher, higher!' and giggling with glee.

I smiled and the heels of my converse dug into the sand as I gently rocked myself on my own swing.

After a short time of being pushed on the swing, Misty wiggled off and ran to the jungle gym.

The dark haired boy huffed and sat down on the swing.

"I take it she's a handful?" I laughed slightly.

"I'm just tired today."

"Yeah, baby-sitting can be a pain, huh?"

Just before he was about to answer Misty ran up. She must have heard my question, because she answered it for him.

"He's not baby sitting me. He's my eagle guardian now." She said smiling up at me with her sweet toothy grin.

"_Legal_ guardian, Misty." The boy – Jonah? – corrected her.

"But that's what I said! Eagle guardian." The little girl protested. The she saw another little girl and her mom over by the slide and ran over to introduce herself.

Jonah shook his head and chuckled.

"So, you're her eagle guardian, huh?" I looked over at him, leaning my forehead against the chain on the swing.

He smirked, but then the corners of his mouth dropped. "I have legal custody of her and our brother. Our parents died in a freak car accident about 8 months ago."

"I'm so sorry." Then a thought occurred to me. "How old is your brother?"

"Mark's sixteen."

"Wow. A six year old sister and a sixteen year old brother. And you're what, like eighteen?" I asked, amazed at how he held it together.

"Twenty, actually. I just celebrated my twentieth birthday before my parents passed." His blue eyes clouded slightly with a distant, faraway look.

"Is it hard?"

"Pardon?" He shook himself and blinked away what might have been tears.

"With your parents gone. Is it hard having to look after your siblings? Don't you ever just wish you weren't alone – had someone to help you?" I wondered how he did it. That's a big responsibility for someone his age.

Jonah looked over at Misty laughing and playing ring-around-the-rosy with the other little girl. He smiled. "Sometimes. But it's worth it."

I nodded, suddenly understanding how – rather, why – he did what he did everyday.

After a while, the little red-headed girl had to leave, and Misty came back over to us.

"Time to go now, kiddo." Jonah announced to his little sister as he stood up off the swing.

"Jonah, is Emma coming home with us?" Misty asked.

"No, Misty. She has to go home to her own house for lunch, or her parents will wonder where she is." He replied.

"She has parents?" Misty asked.

Jonah smiled at the little girl sympathetically.

"Actually, my parents aren't here, either. My mom is in another city far away and I don't have a Daddy." I said.

"Who looks after you?" Misty asked, interested that I shared the same circumstance as her.

"Well, my… brother. And his friends."

"Just like me! Kinda…" Misty laughed.

"Your brother, huh?" Jonah asked. I was sure he knew Dally; everyone seemed to – but I hope he didn't make the connection. _Not that it's possible to_not _make the connection, with how much we look alike._

If he did, he didn't say. But he did give me a bit of a strange look.

"Well, Misty," Jonah said, turning back to his sister, "we have to go now. Its lunch time and Mark is going to be looking for us."

"Okie-dokie." Misty said. "Bye, Emma!"

"Bye."

"See you another time?" Jonah asked as Misty grabbed his hand and started to drag him away.

"Definitely." I nodded, happy that I had made _even more_ friends. _Maybe I could manage life in Tulsa…_

After Jonah and Misty, _my new_ _friends_, left, I wandered around to the part of town that I thought was Brumley turf. Not that their turf was necessarily as wide-spread as Tim's.

When I was wandering around and looking out for any guy from Brumley, I bumped into someone. The person grabbed a firm grip on my shoulders; and I looked up to find Curly Shepard.

"You know, you and your sister really don't get it do you? Always wandering town you're going to get yourselves into some serious trouble." He growled, annoyed, as he turned me around and dragged me in the opposite direction from which I was headed with an arm around my shoulder.

"You really don't realize how much that kind of mindless wandering makes you vulnerable." Curly continued to complain in a tone that seemed like he was trying to imitate Dally or Tim.

"You seriously doubt me and my own self-defense _that much_?" I rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed myself at his ignorance towards Victoria and me.

"Yes! You're a girl. And just a kid, at that. You can't take care of yourself; and when you're wandering town like this, we can't really protect you like we would like to and try to."

Okay, now I was seriously just pissed, and obviously my eyes had darkened to the dark blue, almost black colour that they changed to when I was very angry, because when I pushed Curly's arm off me and whipped around to stand in front of him he looked actually pretty scared. "Mister Curly Rob Shepard, I am not a kid. I grew up in New York City and have been in a gang since I was about 8 years old. And what does being a girl have to do with anything? I learned self defense from one of the best gang leaders in my neighborhood at the time, and can fight as good as you or any other guy from the gang. Not to mention I could easily kick your butt any day. I also happen know my way around Tulsa by now, and know exactly where I am and where I'm going." _Not entirely true; I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew where I was._"And who exactly do you mean by we?"

Curly recovered from the colour change of my eyes and looked right at me with a serious stare. "Look, that may be true but we – Tim, the guys at the Curtis', Billy and I – just don't want you to get hurt; we're just worried, Em. We're just trying to help." He sighed.

"You mean, you guys are worried about Toria, and _you_ are unnecessarily worrying about me wandering about town because Toria does that and gets hurt sometimes?" I shook my head, "You guys really should lay off her. All she's been doing is protecting herself from the guys that have been jumping her lately. Relax, your guys' only job in this is to get those guys off her back and stop them from jumping her all the time. And I'm fine. I pay attention to where I'm going." I finished with a bit of surrender.

"Yeah, that's fine. But you're still coming home with me." Curly took a firm grip on my wrist and started walking, dragging me with him. I tried half-heartedly to wrench his hand off, and if I was really trying I could have easily (just possibly with a partially broken wrist – for him, or me if I did it wrong.) gotten away, but I just let it be after a while and walked beside him.

He looked down at me and realized I had given up and fully surrendered. "Can you please let go now? It's actually really starting to hurt." I looked up at him. It was the truth, too.

He let go of my wrist and I followed him home.

When we got there, Tim was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Curly, what's… Oh, hey Emma." Tim said seeing me when he looked up at us.

"Hi." I looked away, annoyed. _Why was Curly doing this? I was perfectly fine wandering by myself._

"Emma was wandering around the edge of Brumley turf mindlessly." Curly said, pushing me towards Tim. I rolled my shoulders, and tried to shake him off and move away, but he just shoved me in front of Tim.

Tim sighed as Curly poked me again closer to Tim. "Curly stop!" I snapped, "Get your paws off me. I get it, you want Tim to see me, and he does. Stop it, jeez."

"Thanks, Curly, you can go now." Tim said just firmly enough.

Curly did and left the house.

When he did leave, I sighed and flopped down on the couch; but on the other end from Tim, I still wasn't sure if he had an attitude with me.

He looked over at me. "So, wandering town are you? Such a lawbreaker!" He joked. "But really, what were you doing on Brumley turf?"

"Not sure." I shrugged. "Hoping to make a friend, I guess."

"Well, just be careful." I nodded. "You know Curly means well. He's just uptight because Liz was wandering around earlier."

"What's the felony in that?" I asked.

"She was wandering around aimlessly, and she's been kind of out of it lately."

"Yeah, I noticed she seemed kind of distant, but I don't know what she's normally like…"

"Not like this. She's a pretty happy girl." Tim informed me. "Anyways, I ran into her and I guess everything caught up with her because she broke down and I had to take her to our headquarters."

"That warehouse?"

"How'd you know about that?" Tim looked quizzically at me.

"That warehouse on Madison Street?"

"Yeah, the one Todd found."

"Oh, is that what he's telling you? I actually found it; the first week I was here I stayed there for a few of the rainy days."

"Huh. Well, I took her there and she cried herself to sleep and slept for a while. She left after a while once she woke up."

"So _that's_ why Curly is so uptight about my wandering." I understood now. "I thought it had something to do with Tori and everything lately."

"Yeah. It does."

I began to fiddle with my locket as the silence suddenly became awkward.

"You know Em, I'm sorry for being sort of uptight lately towards you. I've just been worried about Toria and busy with some stressful gang stuff." Tim said relaxing a bit.

I looked at him for a bit, then moved over to his side of the couch and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. "It's okay." I squeezed him, and he hugged me back a bit.

"Well, how about I walk you home now?" Tim said as we pulled away.

I smiled and nodded and he walked me back to the Curtis'.


	14. Chapter 14: To My Surprise

Sorry the title is SOO unoriginal. And if 15 is slow coming it's because my dad just passed from cancer and I am very busy till the funeral next Saturday.

I own nothing that I didn't own last chapter.

To my surprise, Tim came inside with me when we got to the Curtis house.

"Hey, guys, Liz around?" He asked, coming in the door behind me.

"Nope." Two-Bit answered.

"You seen her?" Steve asked Tim.

"Yeah, till 'bout an hour ago. She stormed out and took off."

"What did you guys do?" Darry asked.

"Not sure, really. She just spent most of the day with us and then Ty started asking her questions and she got upset and left." Tim answered.

"What kind of questions?" Soda asked.

"Just what she had been doing when I found her and why she was walking alone."

"I don't see why that would bother her." Steve said.

I sat down beside Pony and he rolled his eyes. "Because Tori hates it when people, aside from her brother, try to protect her and that's what Ty was doing."

"So, that would cause her to storm out?" Two-Bit asked.

"That and everything else that's been going on." Johnny answered.

"Hello?" Darry said picking up the ringing phone. "Yeah, he's in the doorway. You want to talk to him?" After a short pause he handed the phone to Tim. "It's Chuck."

"What's up?" Tim asked. "She's doing what?...You told him that?...So she'll definitely be there...I guess that's a good thing...Yeah, thanks." Then he hung up. "Chuck said Liz is down at Buck's for now training, but Buck might get her to bartend and dance tonight to get her mind off things." Tim explained. "Anyone know where Winston is?"

"Out of town, Tator didn't say where just that he left and he'll be back in a few days." Two-Bit answered.

"When was that?" Tim asked.

"Sunday morning, before the sun was up." Steve answered.

"How come you didn't tell me this, Emma?" Tim asked, turning to me.

"I assumed you already knew." I shrugged. I was surprised he didn't know; he was a gang leader, after all. _He does a poor job of leading a gang if he doesn't even know what's going on with people in the neighborhood. That was something I was taught at the same time Kevin started my self-defense and fighting lessons_, _when I was about 7 or 8._

"Yeah, okay – that's fine, I guess." Tim shrugged and left.

Pony and I sat and talked about random stuff for a while until, later that night, Two-Bit sighed heavily. "As much fun as this is I'm gonna go see if there's a party or free beer or something. Soda, Steve, anyone want to come?" He said.

"I don't know, you think Toria will mind?" Steve asked.

"Well, we'll drop by Buck's and see if she does." Steve stood, as did Soda.

"Can I go, Darry?" Soda asked.

"Be careful, Soda." Darry warned and the three of them left.

Johnny went home for a bit and Darry made dinner for himself, Pony and me.

After supper, Pony wrapped up a couple pieces of chocolate cake and shoved some change in his pocket with the wrapped up cake. "Hey, Em, wanna go for a walk?" He asked in front of Darry, and gave me a look when he asked.

I smirked. "Sure." I knew where we were going – judging from the look – so I ran to get my sweater, and shoved some change in _my _pocket, too.

After we were down the street enough that Darry wouldn't be able to see us anymore, Pony pulled out a smoke and was going to light it when he realized he didn't have a lighter.

I handed him mine.

He looked up at me in surprise. "You don't carry cigarettes, but you carry a lighter?"

"In New York, it's about the same as carrying a blade." I shrugged and took my lighter back when he finished with it.

Pony laughed after taking a puff of his cigarette. "So what? You just flick it out in a fight and burn someone?"

_Wow_,_ this kid is ignorant_ "Uh… yeah." I said. "But also if you're out at night in a park, under the bridge, or in a warehouse then you'll need to light a fire for warmth… Some people threw parties down by the river, too, and there aren't any lights down there. That's why they use that spot – no cops come by there, ever." I laughed a bit. "I guess that's why it's so dangerous and Thomas forbade me from going there till I was 11 or 12."

Pony just looked at me with an incredulous look as he smoked his cancer stick. When he finished, he dropped it on the ground and put it out. I shook my head. _Wow_,_ Tulsa really isn't dangerous enough; it's almost like he has no brains, he needs to live a little._

"Wow, your life was screwed up." Pony said in disbelief.

"No, my life_is hard_; and its not any worse than other New York City kids' lives, I've seen so much worse in kids so much younger than I was when I started."

"Started what?"

"Everything… joined the gang, learned fighting and self-defense, had my first cigarette, first fight, first rumble… Started living the New York City life, started becoming a part of my neighborhood."

"Gang? Fighting, rumbles?"

"Yeah, so? You have a gang." I snapped. "You've fought – and don't tell me you haven't or don't because you'd be a liar. You've been in rumbles, I know you have – so what's the difference with me doing it in_New York City_?"

Pony looked at me shocked, then a little embarrassed. "None, I guess I'm just…"

"Shocked. Yeah, I get that reaction a lot." I rolled my eyes. "That's mainly why I quit telling people about stuff – my life, family situation…"

"Yeah." Pony nodded,_finally_understanding. We walked in silence till we got to a store, then we went in, split up and went to buy what we wanted.

When we left the convenience store, Pony handed me the coca-cola he'd bought me, and opened the Pepsi he bought himself.

I pulled out the licorice I had bought and offered him some, also handing him one of the chocolate bars I bought. Then I pulled out my real loot.

Ponyboy's eyes bulged as he saw all the stuff in my hands, a tube of mascara and some cover-up makeup, cat treats, a pack of cigarettes, bobby pins; and also the box of tampons in my back pocket he didn't know about, though. "You stole _all that_?"

My jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you've never swiped anything before." I shook my head. _Here we go_,_ again._

Pony shook his head fast. "No, no. I have. I just meant – how did you get out with all that stuff?"

I shrugged and bit off some licorice. "I bought the stuff I could afford, and stole the stuff I needed but couldn't afford." I put one of the bobby pins in my hair to pull a portion of my bangs out of my face, and then put the stuff back. "Because I bought some stuff, they thought I was an honest person. They always do. Well – at least those who don't know me and haven't heard about me."

Pony nodded. "Why the cigarettes _now_? You never bothered to buy them before, and I've only ever seen you smoke once."

"The novelty, I guess." I shrugged.

When we got to the spot in the woods, we dumped all our stuff on the grass and Pony pulled out the chocolate cake.

I immediately yanked off my shoes and socks, rolled up my pant legs, and waded out a bit into the stream. The water was much warmer than I expected and I soon found that I was going in past where my jeans were rolled up and they were getting wet.

"What are you doing?" Pony laughed. "You're going to be cold if you're wet."

"Oh well!" I laughed and tossed my sweater on the ground beside Pony and dove in and swam around in the surprisingly clean water.

Pony just shook his head and watched from shore, eating chocolate cake and finishing his Pepsi.

When I came out the sun had already begun to set and I was a little cold, so I pulled on my sweater and collected up my stuff so we could go up to the bridge.

A few trucks passed over the bridge before we could get across to the side of the two-lane overpass to watch the sunset.

We had missed most of the sunset because of my dip in the stream and I had started to shiver a bit. Pony put his jacket around me again.

"You know, in New York, moments like this are so very rare I can only remember a few in my lifetime." I said as I put my arms in his jacket and wrapped it tight around myself.

"You mean watching the sunset?"

"No, well, yes. I mean moments to myself – where nothing really matters. The next upcoming rumble doesn't matter, my reputation is nothing, and gang turf is meaningless."

"You know, at first I was kind of shocked at your life in New York, but it's not much different than Dally or Toria's here in Tulsa. You just handle it better, I think."

"You really think so?" I looked up into his striking green eyes.

"Sure." He nodded, looking at me now. "Dally let it harden him to the point where he is so cold he has a hard time showing his feelings, and I don't even think it's possible for him to cry. He doesn't care either."

I raised my eyebrows, but he continued.

"And Toria is finding that she is having a hard time staying soft and sweet since she came to Tulsa, and that she is toughening up, too. She's fighting it." He paused for a moment. "But you, you're different. You're kind and sweet here in Tulsa, almost innocent. Then I hear how you lived in NYC and how tough you were there and how you act, and I realize that you just know how to put limits on how hard you become, or what feelings you show where and when. I love that; I just wish you could show Tore and Dal how to do that."

I smiled. "Thank-you." _If only he knew. How dumb is he that he fell for this act? It's not like I'm a great actress…_

We sat there for a few moments looking at each other before Pony spoke up. "You have pretty eyes."

That woke me up. "What?

"You're blue eyes are so gorgeous."

I made a face. "I hate them. They're so cold and icy. I like Toria's so much more."

Pony shook his head ferociously. "Not at all. They're not cold; but warm, and soft." He studied them closer. "There's something else, too – but I can't pinpoint what it is. Something mysterious."

I blushed a bit. Hesitantly, I looked down, "Nobody's ever told me my eyes are pretty," I almost whispered. "I've only heard cold, icy, even dangerous."

"You've got to be kidding me. I've never seen eyes like yours. So, so…"

"Unpleasantly discomforting?" I offered, looking up with slightly tear-clouded eyes.

"No." Pony insisted. "Interesting. So, mysterious, and_intriguing_. The first moment I saw you your eyes pulled me in with their deep mystery, their striking beauty."

_Striking? Beautiful? Intriguing! My eyes had always been a sore point in my life. John left Mom because I wasn't his; because my hair wasn't like his or my mom's family and my eyes were blue. See, my mother had brown eyes, as did John. My Nana had blue eyes, but 'Not like _hers_,' as John had said. I think the main reason that particular comment stuck with me was because I heard it the only time that John and Mom fought; the night before John left with Tyler – when I was five. Five year olds remember that stuff. _

"Emma?" Pony asked, looking up at me and snapping me out of my newly confused thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"Would you, do you…" He sighed, closed his eyes, and started again when he opened them. "Do you want to go to a movie with me tomorrow night?" He finally got the courage to say, and then looked me in the eyes bravely. I nodded, and a few spare tears leaked from my eyes as I smiled.

He sighed with relief. "Hey, don't cry." He wiped my tears gently, without even smudging my mascara – which I had 'borrowed, without permission' from Victoria – and hugged me.

I squeezed him tight, and my brain, which a moment before had been fogged with confusion and mixed – but strong – emotions, was taken over by my heart and an overwhelming feeling of excitement, and the wonderful sense of love.

The walk home I smiled the whole way, pure excitement pumping through my veins – I didn't know how I could make it all the way till tomorrow night – but also Pony walked with his arm around me to keep me warm until we were just down the street from home.

Luckily, walking home dried me off enough that when we got home Darry didn't realize I was, or even had been, wet.

When we walked in the house I noticed Johnny was back and Darry and him were just sitting quietly and reading. Well, Darry was looking at the bills again, and Johnny was looking through some magazine.

The house was dead silent and Darry looked up hearing the door open and close.

"Long walk." He said, smirking slightly. I could feel a hot blush creeping into my cheeks._He knows, he must know. Does anyone else know? Was it that obvious? _

Pony shrugged. "It was a nice night."

Darry nodded and went back to reading through the bills. Pony sat down with Johnny and started reading an article to Johnny because he had difficulty with it and preferred to be read to.

I sat down on the other end of the couch and watched Darry as he stressed over the bills. After a while he, sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, dropping the bill he was looking at onto his lap and closing his eyes.

I cocked my head, and then hopped up and snatched the bill from him.

Darry's eyes snapped open and I jumped back, dangling the bill in front of him, just out of reach, like a piece a meat – a huge grin spread across my face.

"You want it? You're going to have to come get it." I teased.

Darry shook his head slowly and smirked. "I don't want it."

I laughed. "But you need it."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do have to pay it." Darry sighed again. "Come on, give it over."

"Nu-uh!" I shook my head. "I'm serious. You want, come get it."

"Aw, come on, Emma, just give me it."

I shook my head and waved the paper in the air, teasing him still – I was so not giving up on this. He was stressed and needed a break. No one else was going to give it to him and he wasn't going to on his own, so I had to do it myself. I'd make him be the kid he practically still was. He would have to _work _for the damned stupid bill.

I cocked an eyebrow then he sighed and jumped up and tried to snatch the paper from me but I was already in the dining room, on the other side of the table. He stood across the table from me and I laughed and turned and raced into the kitchen. Glancing quickly behind me, I saw he wasn't following, so I stopped dead and looked down at the bill. My jaw dropped. It was the water bill. $90.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, picking me up by my waist. I screamed, caught off guard.

Darry laughed. "Who's got what now, little lady?" He carried me back into the living room and took the paper from me, then set me down on my feet again.

"I could help pay it." I offered quietly, turning to face Darry. "And take less, shorter, cooler showers." I added quickly.

Darry smiled and tucked the bills all back in their envelopes. "Thank-you, but no." He shook his head. "Enough stress for tonight." He put the bills away and came back to sit down in his chair again.

I sat down beside Pony on the couch and peeked over his shoulder to listen in to what he was reading.

I giggled when I saw what they were reading, the comics. "Ooo, my favorite part of the newspaper!" I exclaimed. "Well, besides the police report section of the NYC paper; it was fun to count how many guys from my gang were named each day."

"So, Emma, how are you and Pony getting along?" Darry asked with a smirk.

Pony and Johnny both looked up now.

"Uhm… Good…" I looked over at Pony, and he just motioned for me to go ahead. "We're going to a movie tomorrow night."

"Very good." Darry smiled, and when Pony went back to the funnies, Darry winked at me. I winked back and smiled.

Johnny raised his eyebrows suggestively at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

A while later Soda, Steve and Two-bit walked in with Toria. Her face was red and tear-stained and she was shaking slightly, clinging tightly to Two-bit.

Darry stood up, knowing immediately, as I did, that something was terribly wrong.

"Soda, can you go put her to bed?" Steve asked.

"Steve." Toria cried.

"Baby, don't worry, Soda will stay with you until we sort things out I promise." Steve said.

Tore looked up at Two-Bit who just nodded. "We'll be right out here. Holler if you need anything, and I mean anything." He told her. She nodded and walked to Steve.

"I love you." She said kissing his cheek.

Steve gave her a gentle hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Toria." He said. Slowly, Soda and Victoria made their way back to our room.

"Darry, you might want to sit down." Steve said taking a seat on the couch himself, Pony, Johnny and I having moved to the floor to read the paper shortly before everyone came in.

Darry sat down slowly looking between Steve and Two-Bit. "Well..."

"Hey, Steve, did you ever find out who that girl was?" Two-Bit asked Steve.

"No, but it might have been Toria, Tim did say that Buck was going to try to talk her into dancing and bartending tonight." Steve answered unsure.

"Guys, what happened?" Darry asked hesitantly, though I could detect a slight hint of urgency in his voice.

"Well, we went to the party and all, and there was this girl dancing on the bar and we looked everywhere but we couldn't find Toria." Steve started.

"So we met back at the bar and talked for a bit before I headed off to find a girl or a poker game and a while later I see this guy come down the stairs slightly shaking. I didn't think much of it until he mentioned something to Angel." Two-Bit added.

"While he was off doing that, Soda and I were talking to a kid named Todd. We were just talking when a girl barreled down the stairs in her panties and socks, ran straight towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I didn't know it was Toria until Soda told me to turn her around so no one could see her." Steve continued.

Steve was cut off when the front door swung open and Dally walked in leaning heavily on Tim. "What happened to you?" Darry asked as Tim deposited Dally in an armchair.

"Fight." Tim answered.

"Can't you just stay out of trouble?" Johnny asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid, I'm fine." Dally answered, wincing.

"What happened to the other guy?" Pony piped up. I just sat and watched everyone, though my mind was mostly concentrating on what Steve had just said._'…in her panties and socks_, _panties and socks…' _Over and over in my head.

"It was more than one fight." Tim said. "The first guy who gave him the bruised ribs and black eye will be laid up in his house for the next three to four weeks, even longer if Steve get's a hold of him. The rest of his bruises are from the Socs we ran into on the way here."

"Did the first guy actually do something?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, and he's a right bastard." Dally answered.

"Dallas." Darry reprimanded.

"The fucker tried to rape my little sister." Dally growled. _Rape. _I shuddered, nasty thoughts and images starting to fester in my mind.

"I gathered that much from Steve." Darry replied.

"Where is Liz?" Dally asked.

"Her room, I think, with Soda." Darry answered.

"You think?" Dally spat.

"I think she's in her room, but I _know _she's with Soda." Darry answered.

"What's been going on while I've been gone?" Dally asked, suddenly changing the subject. _Wait – when did he get back anyways?_

"Not much really, just business as usual." Tim answered.

"Go get me a couple ice packs kid." Dally said, turning to Pony.

"Darry!" Victoria screamed suddenly. "**_Darry!_**"

"Go." Tim urged.

"Darry, Steve, you had better come here." Soda called. They both walked down the hall.

"So want to tell me what really happened while I was gone?" Dally asked when Steve and Darry left.

"Like I said, nothing much, Liz's been in a few fights with Brumley boys, but she won't stay in to avoid them." Tim answered.

"Any change in her behavior?" Dally inquired.

"She seems tired of the fights, but she won't stay out of them." Two-Bit answered as Pony brought Dally his ice packs.

"Tim, your gang's allied with them isn't there something you can do?" Dally asked placing one ice pack over his eye and the other between his back and the chair. Pony sat back down and he the look he gave me was about the same as I had given him, fear, confusion…

"I'll try to get a hold of their leader, Nathan Smith, but you'll have to give me a few days." Tim answered. "The only thing we can do right now is stick with her and try not to leave her by herself so much. I see no other options and I'm not making her leave Tulsa. "Nathan _Smith. Huh. Well that saves me the trouble of finding out his name. Hm… I don't remember any guys named Nathan, but then again… That was years ago…I can't name _everybody _I met then … Can I?_

Just then Darry walked out with an arm around a crying Victoria followed by Steve and Soda. "Hey, Baby, what's wrong?" Tim asked. Dally sat up and looked at her the best he could with one eye.

"Lizzie Beth, are you alright?" He asked.

"He's there, every time he's just there." Victoria whimpered.

"Oh, Baby, you know he can't hurt you here." Tim said glancing over at Dally who made no move to say or do anything. Tim sighed and walked across the room taking Victoria into his arms. He started whispering reassuring and comforting words to her but it only made her cry more.

She was seriously sobbing now, and I was more than a little pissed at Dally for not doing anything about it. His little sister was bawling her heart out, probably terrified out of her mind, and if I knew anything, probably in some pain also – and he wasn't doing a _damned thing. _

Finally, Tim shook his head and picked Tore up, giving her back to Darry who took her back down the hall.

"And you blame me for not protecting her." Tim spat when Darry disappeared. "How could you just sit there and do nothing! Do you know how often we've seen her cry? She was bawling her eyes out and you just sat there like it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Shepard. You don't know what you're talking about." Dally said.

"Damn it, Dallas, I know exactly what I'm talking about. Tore was almost raped today because an asshole didn't think you were in town. Ever since her parents died you promised you wouldn't let her get hurt and look what happened. That's not protecting her, Dallas, that's turning your back on her. _Wait – so she wasn't _raped_, but _almost_… Well I guess that's just as bad, but that's also a bit of a relief._

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm in so much pain right now it hurts to breathe?" Dally snapped.

"**I don't give a damn if you came back shot up from war or hell itself when our little sister bawls **_**like that **_**you get up off your damn ass, say to hell with your pride and make her stop bawling. She would go to the end of the Earth for you Dallas and you're supposed to do the same**." Tim shouted.

"Victoria just fell asleep you idiots, stop shouting. I don't care if any of you stay the night but you had better not wake her up." Darry snapped, coming back into the living room. "Shepard, you staying?" Tim nodded. "Dallas, you alright?"

"Considering I just got chewed out for not being able to move, yeah I'm fine." Darry walked over and pulled him up before helping him lie on the couch.

"Don't strain yourself. Guys, there are blankets at the foot of the couch if you're staying. Pony, Soda, Emma, time for bed. The rest of you don't stay up too late."

"Darry, where's Toria?" Steve asked.

"My room. I'm not letting her sleep alone tonight and you're built too much like the jerk. She'll freak if she can't feel the difference."

"How do you know?" Two-Bit asked.

"I went to school with Mitch's brother." Darry answered before disappearing again.

Soda and Pony got up to go to bed, and I followed them after looking over at Dally who seemed to already be asleep.

When we got down the hall, Pony stopped by my door as Soda went on to their room. I think Soda understood Pony and I.

"You okay, Em?" Pony whispered.

I nodded, my eyes tearing up. "I don't think Tore is, though." He agreed and gave me a hug; saying goodnight and going off to bed with a bit of a sulk. Probably feeling bad about Tori.

When I went into my room and closed the door behind me I felt terrible, and tears were already flowing freely down my face.

My mood tonight had gone from annoyed, to happy, to confused, then spiked up to pure adrenaline excitement, and then plummeted down to worry and now almost downright depression.

The events of the last hour, since Toria came home, had gotten me thinking and brought up some memories and emotions that I had rather kept buried –_deep_. But now they were uncovered, and my tears were only pulling more bad memories and thoughts to the surface. I really tried hard to keep them buried but it seemed as though I was unable to.

Changing into pajamas through my tears, I then crawled under the covers and let down my barricade and allowed all my memories and emotions overflow.

The fact that Dally didn't do anything about Toria crying made me think about Thomas and how he left so soon after… well, _that_. And now I was starting to, for the first time, _really _miss T.T. and feel less angry at him for leaving me so soon after. Just more lonely and abandoned.

Then, I started to feel guilty at the fact that I was feeling sorry for myself when the awful thing had happened to Toria tonight.

But my anger towards myself only made me cry more and I had to shove my face into my pillow to muffle my sobs.

'_Oh would you suck it up and stop being such a damned baby when your sister was just about raped tonight!' _A voice in my head screamed at me._'Why've you been such a big baby lately? You're a New York hood for heavens sake! A gang leader!'_

'_But I'm still just a kid and sometimes kids cry.' I argued back._

'_Kid or not, p__ull yourself together and toughen up – you're sister is not going to be in good shape tomorrow and _you _need to be in better shape for _her_. So quit your bawling, go to sleep and put that damned brick wall up again if it's the only way you can bury your rabid emotions!'_

I obeyed the voice and surrendered to sleep, but the brick wall took more work build building. I was plagued with nightmares most of the night; some were about me, but many about Toria, too. By the time morning rolled around I had managed to rebuild that brick wall and was starting to feel sorry for Tori again, as I should have been the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15: Telling Dally

By the time I had managed to control my emotions and freeze them by putting my feelings back in their proper box—deep down and almost nonexistent—my nightmares had subsided and I was wide awake.

It was still dark outside and the house was silent; everyone else was still sound asleep but I couldn't fall back asleep.

I decided that instead of just lying in bed and waiting hours till someone woke up, I would go do something to occupy myself.

I quickly got dressed in my tight jeans and after I put my bra on, I realized all my shirts were dirty and I had not one top to wear.

_Toria wouldn't notice if I borrowed one of her shirts would she? Naw…I'll borrow one of the boys' instead… I've done it with my guys lots of times, I don't care if I wear a guy's shirt. I'd much rather walk around in a guy's shirt then risk getting my sister angry; I didn't know her well, but I knew better than to piss her off ._

Sneaking into Soda and Pony's room, I had to stifle a giggle at the sight of Soda's arm slung over Pony and Pony's legs sprawled across the bed, and the sheets tangled around both of their feet at the bottom of the bed. Soda's Pepsi boxers were pretty funny, too.

Tiptoeing quietly and quickly over to a dresser, I opened the top drawer. I blushed and looked away; an underwear drawer. Then I blushed pure crimson at the sight of Ponyboy in his tighty-whiteys.

I closed that drawer and tried the next one down. _Jackpot_,_ shirts. _Riffling through the shirts, I chose an old sweatshirt at the bottom of the drawer that was a size large, so I guessed it must have been Soda or Darry's previously and judging form the other shirts in the drawer, I knew I was in Pony's dresser.

When I heard a noise behind me I whipped my head around and Pony was starting to stir, so I quickly pulled the sweatshirt over my head. He went still a few seconds later.

Looking down to assess my choice of shirt, I saw that it was much bigger than I first anticipated. The shoulders slipped way past where they should be, and my bra was showing.

Sighing, I quickly snatched one of Pony's white wife-beaters from his drawer, closed it and silently slipped back into my room, closing the door behind me.

The wife-beater was only a bit big on me; it fit like one of my loosest tees but the sweater looked more appropriate with the wife-beater underneath.

I tugged on my old black cons which, by now, had many holes in them. _My holey shoes._

Fixing the bed so that the pillows and sheets made it seem like I was still in bed asleep, I slipped out the window and closed it most of the way behind me then climbed down the tree and dropped onto the ground.

It was absolutely silent out on the streets and there was no sign of the sun rising anytime soon. Reaching into my jean pocket, I found that James Bennett's (AN: the dead James) old pocket watch was still in there; working. I was shocked that it was only 5 AM (6 in NY because of the time change) but returning the watch where it belonged, I decided that the cool, quiet morning would be good for me.

The only problem was I had no idea what to do at 5 in the morning, when everyone was asleep, all the stores were closed and Tim was at the Curtis' so I couldn't even bug him. Not that I would at 5 AM because he'd probably knock me out for waking him up for no particular reason other than that I was simply bored.

_Okay_,_ so who do I know that would be awake and bored at this time in the morning? Where do I know I can go at this time of morning that is fun enough to keep me out of trouble?_

All I came up with was that I knew too few people in Tulsa, the gang, the Shepards, my brother and sister, Billy, that girl I met a few days ago – Stacy? , and the two 'socs' I met the day before yesterday, Jonah and Misty. Oh yeah, and Two-bit's little sister Jackie. But I had no clue where the Mathews lived.

So going through that list; the gang was asleep, Tim was with them, my brother and sister were also, I had no clue where Stacy lived, or the two socs I met yesterday – though from what I had gathered about 'socs', they lived on the other side of the train tracks. So now, I had no one to hang out with.

Huh…_I still have a few books back up in my room. And I could always just…_I yawned then and decided to go read a book.

I walked back down the middle of the empty, silent street and climbed back in my window. For a while I laid on my bed reading Peter Pan but some time after "So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land," I lost sight of the line between the book I was reading, and the dreams in my sleepy Never Land.

A few really strange Peter Pan themed dreams later, I woke up to find myself slouched a bit over the lump in my bed with my book still open in my hand. I put my bookmark in and sleepily wandered out to the living room.

Dally was lying on the couch and Toria was sitting next to it on the floor. Darry was off somewhere getting ready for work and the other three boys, Pony, Soda, and Steve, were buzzing around, Soda trying to find his shirt.

"Nope, glad you know your spot." Dally said to Steve as I came into the room.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Darry called, "Someone let that damn dog in." Toria flinched and screwed her eyes shut.

"Easy, Baby Filly, come on, relax, he's just talking about Terror. Please relax, come on calm down." Steve urged. Dally grabbed her chin and jerked her head up.

"Look at me, Tore." He said firmly. She opened her eyes and stared at him fearfully.

"Listen to me carefully because I rarely do this, I promise you that bastard won't be coming near ya again, understand?"

Tore nodded. "He's still there." She whispered.

The all too familiar scene made me uncomfortable and I started to fidget in my seat. Luckily, I don't think anyone even noticed I was there and hadn't offered me food, because I knew I wouldn't be getting anything down this morning. My cramps were really bad; maybe I could try some Advil…?

"And it will fade over time but you can't let him control you. Come on, I know that strong girl I raised is in there somewhere. Find her and depend on her." I watched Dally stroke her cheek as he tried to sooth her. _'It'll take a damned long time for it to fade. You have no idea what you're talking about Dallas.'_

"I don't want to be strong." I cringed when Tori said this, I had felt the same way and that's why I had just stuffed everything deep, deep down and pretended nothing had happened. Even worse; I pretended I was fine. If she did that she'd shut down completely like Dal and I had.

"I know Lizzie, I know." Soon, Terror came running in and he went over and started butting against Toria's side. As she smiled, he licked her face and gave her a puppy dog grin.

"It's alright buddy, I'll be fine." She told the puppy. He must not have been too convinced because he lay his head down in her lap. I think he was trying to get the crumbs from her plate, though.

"You've got your grape jelly and your puppy, now finish up." Dally said. She finished about half the toast and Orange Juice before she sat her plate on the coffee table. By this point, I knew I had to get out for a while. Seeing her so vulnerable, when I was used to seeing her as my strong, confident sister, was killing me. I felt helpless because I knew I couldn't do anything for her and I knew that anything anyone did to make it better would not help no matter what and that was tearing me apart.

"Dally, I'm not hungry anymore." She pouted.

"Lizzie." Dally started.

"I can't."

"Alright." I heard Dally say as I slipped silently out of the house, finally breaking and getting up the courage to leave.

When I left the house I wandered into town and ended up walking down The Ribbon. I walked past Jay's and absent mindedly watched a fight for a bit and when the cops showed up, I almost didn't make it out of the crowd. I knew the chances of getting arrested were not too high here in Tulsa, especially me being a girl, but my experiences from NYC made me nervous at the first sound of sirens.

After that, I went to the playground. I vaguely wondered why there never seemed to be many kids around the playground. There wasn't any today.

I sat on the swings and started to think about last night. A lot had happened last night, both really good and pretty bad. I felt higher than I had ever known, then really low. It wasn't the lowest I had ever felt; I had been through worse, my Nana dying, and James Bennett, but last night was still pretty low.

I looked up at the sky and saw it was partially cloudy now. _'Man, I hope it doesn't rain.'_

Momentarily distracted from the bad part of last night, I replayed in my mind my 'walk' with Pony. I had not expected him to ask me out. I wasn't even sure what to do or wear or say, I hadn't done this before.

Because you know, when you're in a gang, practically running the whole group of teen boys by yourself, you don't really have much time for dating. Not necessarily no interest in dating, I guess I just didn't have time to think about whether I was interested in it or not. Though chances were at the time I wasn't interested in the useless pastime.

But now that I had time to think about it, I wasn't sure what to think or feel. Don't get me wrong, I was really excited about tonight but I was nervous about what everyone else would say.

'_Oh no! What about Dal? How am I supposed to tell him? He'll probably be angry!'_

Most of the morning, I beat myself up thinking about how to tell Dally; wandering around town with absolutely no thought about where I was or where I was going.

Eventually, I ended up wandering into some soda shop and found Toria sitting at the counter drinking a float.

**Victoria's POV **

After I heard Shawn and Robby's offer to train a horse and stay the night over there, I had to take a walk to clear my head and figure out what I wanted to do. I really wanted to train the thoroughbred but I wasn't sure it was such a great idea with everything between me and Dally and Emma at the moment. And with everything that had happened the night before, I was still pretty upset but I hoped maybe it would help me get my mind of it. Soon, I found myself at a local soda shop drinking a float.

Normally, someone sitting next to me at the soda counter wouldn't bother me but this time I looked up. When I did, I saw my kid sister Emma sit down. _Speaking of taking my mind off things. My kid sister, maybe I could deal with her problems. Her problems always seemed easier. _"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders." I said trying not to grin. Her blue eyes that we all seemed to have inherited from our father were kinda cloudy, her blonde hair just a little more messy than usual, and she was wearing a couple tops of Pony's that were much too big on her. I cocked my head and she sighed.

"I want to tell Dally something but I'm not sure how to."

"Will it make him angry?"

"That's a stupid question, Toria."

"Will it, Em?"

"Yeah, most likely." Emma answered.

"Then you're probably better off not telling him."

"And when he hears it from someone else?"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you maybe you should tell him." I said.

"Can't you tell him for me?" Emma whined.

"And have him yell at me? No, thank you. He yelled at me enough when I told him he couldn't stop me from dating Steve." Emma went a little pale at that.

"I want a word with you, Winston." I heard Angel say. I sighed and turned toward her. "Not you, her." She pointed to my sister.

"What is it you wanted to tell Dally?" I asked Emma over my shoulder.

"Probably the same thing she wants me for… Pony asked me out last night. He's taking me to the movies tonight." The last sentence she said really fast and Angel's face was getting red. _'Ah_,_ see_,_ I told you her problems were easier to deal with and kicking Angel's butt would make me feel better. And it'd keep me from laying into someone else.'_

"Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked. Emma nodded. "You and I need to talk after I take care of her." Emma nodded again. "My dear Shepard. Why don't you and I step out for a moment?" I turned back to Angela.

"I'm not gonna deal with you, today. I'm dealing with that little brat." She spat.

"I know you're talking about her but she's not gonna deal with you. That's why she has me around. And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call her a brat. Emma, watch my soda. Outside, Shepard, before I end up losing my privileges here." I demanded.

"This isn't over, brat." Angela hissed.

"Victoria, be careful." Emma said, slightly rolling her eyes. I nodded, gripped Angel's arm, and drug her outside.

"You do not want to mess with me, Angel. Remember what happened last time? You ran away crying. I hope you took my advice and learned to fight."

"He's mine and your sister is gonna learn that right after I take care of you." Angel answered.

"You mean Ponyboy?" I asked. She nodded. "You see that's where you're wrong. Ponyboy doesn't know you really exist. He likes Emma and he asked her out so you had better back off or I'll make you."

"Prove it." Angel snapped. And so I did. I proved exactly why Victoria Winston had always been better than Angel Shepard and why she was going to leave Emma alone. To Angel's credit, she had gotten a few good punches into my ribs and swiped me across the face with her nails but we were pulled apart before it could go any farther.

"As much as I love a good cat fight I'd rather not have to explain to Tim why his little sister looks like road kill." Billy said from behind Angel. He was just a kid not much older than Angel's brother, Curly, but he had this normal kid look about him. No hair grease and his green eyes were warm and caring.

I turned my head to see who had pulled me back and found my old friend and neighbor Tyler Terrell behind me. "What started this?" Tyler asked.

"You'll hear about it eventually." I sighed.

"That's why I'm asking you now." Tyler said.

I turned back to Angel ignoring Tyler's demand. "You lay a hand on my sister, Angel, and not even Tim Shepard himself could stop me from kicking your rear. I really like you for the most part, Angel but this time I'm gonna side with my sister and you'll just have to get over the fact that he doesn't like you."

"Fighting over a guy. I should have known." Tyler said.

"I will give you this much, your fighting has improved." I said. Angel glared at me before storming away with Billy trailing after her. "Can I go?"

"Fine. Just watch your back." Tyler answered releasing his grip on my arm.

I went back inside and Emma bugged me as I finished my float. I just ignored all her questions though. Most of them were repetitive; all of them having to do with what to do about Dally. Looking up at the clock, I realized what time it was. "Steve will be getting off soon and you should probably be heading home."

"But, Tore..." Emma started.

"No buts, get home." She looked at me with these big puppy dog eyes and when I shook my head she left, annoyed. I paid for my float and a candy bar then left to the DX where Steve and Soda were just clocking out.

"Did you pick up a stray cat?" Steve asked looking at me.

"Why would you say that?" I answered.

"Well, it's either that or you got into a cat fight." We all got in his car and I flipped the visor down to look in the mirror.

"Stupid bint." I muttered. Steve glared at me and I just shrugged. "Sorry, but she is."

"What happened and with who?" He asked.

"Swear you won't say a word to anyone." I begged. "And Soda you can't either."

"This must be huge. Fine, I swear I won't say a word to anyone." He said seeing my look.

"I promise I won't." Soda said.

"Pony asked Emma to the movies and you know how Angel gets about him. No one is allowed to date him but her even though he barely knows she exists. She got angry when she heard and I protected Emma. That girl has claws and she knows just how to use them most of the time. I would have had her but Billy and Terrell stopped us, saying something about road kill."

"My little brother? Are we talking about the same Ponyboy Curtis?" Soda asked.

"Yes. And don't say anything."

"Is Emma hurt?" I knew Steve was just asking to make me feel better because he didn't particularly care for Emma.

"No, but she will be when Dally finds out. He'll tell her she can't see him and she'll argue. Sometimes I wish he'd act like a normal brother. Then he'd just say you hurt her and I'll kill you Curtis and be done with it."

"That would make your life easier. It's like they're always putting you in the middle." Steve said glancing at me.

"Yeah, but they don't mean it. Emma comes to me and I feel like I have to protect her."

"From Dally?"

"Especially from Dally. Sometimes I think if I wasn't standing between them they'd never get along. He'd probably make her cry every chance he could. Either that or he'd ignore her all the time like he didn't even have a sister."

"Makes sense, I guess. Toria don't worry too much one day, Dally will grow up and he just might show he cares."

"I hope you're right." I sighed. "Speaking of Dally...Robby and Shawn made me an offer today. They want me to train a horse that Robby's kid brother Kenny just got."

"And what do you think?" Soda asked.

"I kinda want to do it but I know Dally won't be too happy."

"So don't go." Steve said.

"Why not?"

"Because you know you're gonna make Dally angry and you don't like it when he is." Steve said simply.

"I know, but it's no different from me training to race." I said.

"Maybe not but I still don't think you should go." Steve said pulling up to the curb. We got out and walked up onto the porch.

"What do you think, Soda?" I asked.

"Steve, why don't you go get us some chocolate milk?" Soda asked. Steve glared at him but nodded and left. I looked at Soda who sat me and himself down on the front step. "Tell me what you didn't tell Steve."

"There's nothing else." I said. He cocked an eyebrow like Two-Bit and I broke. "Robby wants me to stay with him as well. It'd be easier that way."

"True, but Dally wouldn't allow it." Soda said.

"I know, that's what I was trying to figure out. How could I explain it to Dally without making it sound like it was the original idea?" I asked curious.

"It sounds to me like you've already made your decision." Soda said.

"I meant if I decided to go. I'm not sure." I deflected.

"I think you are. Just don't think too hard and follow your heart. It's easier that way." Soda kissed the top of my head just before Steve came out. He handed me and Soda the milk and leaned against the rail.

"Tore...will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I don't know, Steve."

"Come on; spend some time with your boyfriend."

"Fine." I sighed.

**Emma's POV**

When Angel walked into the soda shop and demanded to have a 'word' with me, I knew this wouldn't end well. Surprisingly, Toria jumped in and fought for me, dragging Angel outside and beating the tar out of her.

I noticed that Angel managed to get a few good punches to Tore's ribs and swiped her across the face with her horribly long fake nails, but for the most part, she was just flailing her arms and trying to 'defend' herself.

After a bit, Billy and Tyler Terrell showed up and they pulled apart the two feisty girls.

The group discussed things for a few minutes before Angel stormed away with Billy in tow and then Toria came back into the soda shop and sat down again to finish her float.

As soon as she sat down, I exploded with all the questions that had formed in my mind. She ignored everything I said and even I wasn't sure of half the stuff I was asking.

After a bit, she looked up at the clock. "Steve will be getting off soon and you should be probably getting home."

"But Tore…"_What about Dally? And I don't need to go home_,_ I can take care of myself on the streets, and what about you said we needed to talk?_

"No buts get home." I tried out my haven't-been-used-in-a-while puppy dog eyes but I was out of practice and Victoria just shook her head. So, I left, in a slightly annoyed mood.

But that mood wore off pretty quick. Walking up the street to the Curtis', my stomach dropped and it felt like a bazillion butterflies were trapped inside it.

I went straight to my room and retrieved Peter Pan, which I read quietly on the couch. A while later I heard a car pull up and knew it must have been Steve, Soda, and Toria. Steve came in and got Soda and Toria, who were still on the porch, some chocolate milk than went back out. Moments later, the three came back inside together.

"Lizzie Beth, what happened to your face?" Dally asked the moment Tore walked through the door.

"Cat fight." She answered.

"And who, pray tell, did you fight with this time?"

"Angela Shepard."

"And why were you fighting with Angel?"

"I was protecting Emma." My stomach fell right out. _'Oh my gawd_ _Toria don't tell him that! Besides_,_ I don't need protecting!'_

"You can't use that excuse every time, Liz."

"It's not an excuse, Texas. It's the honest truth."

"Then why did Angel want to hurt Emma?"

"Well, you see I can't tell you that." Liz said.

"And why not?" Dally asked.

"Because it's none of my business." _'Ok, this is getting better…'_

"So you'll protect someone even if you don't know why you're protecting them?" _'Crap he's getting angry!'_

"No, Dallas, it's not my business to tell you why I was protecting her."

"Pony asked me to the movies tonight." I said quickly. I wasn't going to let my sister get chewed out by Dally for something that never had anything to do with her in the first place.

"Tonight? I don't think so." Dallas argued.

"Come on, Dal, be reasonable. This is Ponyboy we're talking about. He ain't gonna hurt her and he ain't gonna let her get hurt either. You know it as well as I do. Besides, I thought you didn't care." Toria spat.

Dally gripped her arm and pulled her close getting right in her face. The look on his face and his body language was really scaring me. "She's my kid sister, of course I care. I've told you that dozens of times." I heard him say really low. _'That's bull shit! You don't even care enough about Toria to comfort her last night and you dare try and convince any of us that you care about _me_! I'm not an idiot Dallas!'_

"You're too overprotective, Dallas Kyle." Liz jerked away from him and looked at me.

"She's going to the movies tonight and that's final." She said.

"Oh yeah?" Dally asked spinning her back around.

"Yeah, you plan on stopping her?"

"She listens to me...At least more than she does to you." Them speaking like I wasn't there was starting to grate on me._ I'm still here you know! '_I felt kind of unwanted. Like, even though I was the main topic of the argument, I really had nothing to do with it at all.

"If you want to believe that." Liz stated.

"We'll just see." Dally said. They both looked at me and Dal said, "You are not going anywhere tonight."

"That's not fair, Dally." I protested.

"You're right it ain't. Don't listen to him then Emma. If you really want to go don't let him stop you." Tore said.

"Emma." Dally warned.

"I..." I stuttered.

"Follow your heart, Em. I've got to go get ready but don't worry, somehow it'll work out." Toria said.

"Where ya going?" I asked, grateful for the distraction.

"Like you, I have a date tonight." She answered.

"With Steve?" Dally asked.

"No, with the most wanted hood in town." Tori answered sarcastically. I tried to hide my giggle.

"Liz." Dally started.

"Yes, with Steve, but even if it was with the most wanted hood in town you still couldn't do a thing about it." She replied and I knew it was the truth, she was a strong girl. I was surprised she was being this confident so soon after, well…

"Fine." Dally snapped. Wow… that was easy.

"Good." Tore went and got ready then left to have dinner with Steve.

After supper, during which Dally watched me intently with a kind of glare the whole time, I slipped off to my room with Peter Pan to "read." Actually, I was finished Peter Pan but I was starting on my second time reading it and I was only getting ready for my date with Pony.

I had no idea what to wear. We were only going to a movie, where we'd be in the dark theater where he wouldn't be able to see me anyways… '_Aw crap. All my clothes are dirty.' _Normally, I would have just shrugged it off and worn what I was wearing, but for some reason I was compelled to wear something _other _than my – now boyfriends? – sweater and old wife beater.

Knowing the possibility that I might have a raging Winston to deal with later because of it – I took a chance and opted to borrow some of Toria's clothes.

Looking through her drawers, I was amazed at how many clothes she had. I mean, I obviously owned more clothes than the meager amount I had brought to Tulsa but I still didn't have that many. I was slightly disappointed to find that Tore did not own one skirt or dress but only slightly because even I was picky about my skirts and dresses.

Trying on a few of her tops, I was dismayed to find that Tori was not the same size as me. I found a tee-shirt of hers in the bottom of her drawer that fit me fairly well – not perfectly, but it wasn't obvious that it was two sizes too big, and some people might only assume it was a looser style tee.

One glance at her jeans and I knew they were too big so I was left to wear the jeans I had on.

I slipped into the bathroom to get a quick check of my hair and groaned at the state it was in. I brushed it and brushed it till all the knots were out and continued to brush it in an attempt to make it soft – but all that I got from that was static hair. I wet the brush and tried again but, after tying my hair a few different ways, I gave up and threw the elastic on the floor and just flipped my hair and went with that.

When it was almost time for Pony and I to go on our date, he came down the hall and pulled me out the back door.

"What are you doing?" I called out in surprise.

"Saving us from major harassment and embarrassment. Two-bit's in there with Soda and they were already starting in on the mocking. Trust me; I just saved you from a lot of trouble."

I laughed and then we headed over to the movie house. I loved movies and didn't get to go to them very often but this movie was pretty boring and Pony was really zoned into it. I tried to get his attention by holding his hand (which, was a very brave move for me), throwing popcorn at him (I got it in his mouth twice); but no matter what he'd just kinda smile and keep watching the movie. At one part he got really excited.

"Look! Look!" And so it went on in the movie. I tried to get his attention and he was really into the movie.

After a bit I just gave up and watched the guys in front of us who were fooling around. One time I laughed out loud and Pony looked over at me but didn't get what was funny, because he didn't see what they did to the sleeping fat guy in front of them.

After the movie, Pony held my hand the whole walk home. I wasn't scared in the least walking home in the dark in the back alleys but Pony flinched at every sound. I didn't say anything about it but when he jumped about two feet in the air when Jet jumped out of the shadows I burst out laughing. Eventually he laughed, too, and the whole lure-Jet-home-hey!-cat-pay-attention loosened him up quite a bit.

Pony and I didn't talk too much on the way home, but he did ask a couple very random questions. 'Have you ever had a boyfriend before?' Of course I never had, and I told him just that. 'What are your thoughts about marriage?' That, I answered with something along the lines of I had never thought about it. Truthfully, I had, but only related to John and Mom divorcing, and Dennis marrying another woman and taking Dallas. At that moment, though, when he asked that question, somehow a picture of him and I getting married flashed through my mind.

Then Pony caught me off guard. "What's your mom like?"

"What?"

"Is your mom nice?"

"Well, I tell people she isn't, but yeah, I guess she is. Though I think I'm a little biased in that statement."

"Biased? How so? Wouldn't you know if she was nice to you or not?"

"Pony, even if she was terribly mean to me, which she isn't, she's my _mother_. Of course I'm going to stick up for her. Besides, she's not just my mom. She's all I got."

Pony didn't say anything after that and we just continued to lure Jet home in silence.

When we got home, it was a little after 10 PM and Darry sent Soda and Pony to bed. Toria was already home from her date with Steve, he said goodnight to her and headed home, and Johnny said he'd better head home, too, but I could hear his parents fighting and I knew he'd end up at the lot if that wasn't where he was going now.

I sat on the couch and Toria went to use the phone for a bit; speaking entirely in German. I found it odd that she knew German, but hey – what do I know about her anyways? Eventually, I got tired and when I couldn't stop yawning Darry suggested that I go to bed, too. I tried to protest but Toria was off the phone and had come back into the room and Dally demanded we both go to bed, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

"Uh... Tore?" I asked as she was changing.

"Mmm…?"

"I hope you don't mind… I had to borrow one of your shirts tonight…" I picked at the hem of it, looking awkwardly at my feet. "I would have asked, but I had no clean shirts or anything and you had already left for you date..." I added in a quick, almost-whisper.

"No, that's fine." Toria finished changing and when I looked up she had turned to me. "That one doesn't fit me… well it does, but it's somewhat tight and I never liked that one anyway." She shrugged. "You can just have it."

"Th-thanks." I said hesitantly, turning around to change into my pajamas. Dropping my jeans on the floor and pulling some old track pants on (my Eyore jimmies were dirty, too) I pulled off my bra but left on her tee shirt. "Uhm Tori?" I was changed, but didn't turn around.

"Yeah Em?"

"I... I'm sorry about last night. I didn't say anything or do anything, and I should have. I just... wasn't sure how to react."

There was a moment of silence before she answered again. "No, you wouldn't... It's not something you would know how to react to when you haven't been there yourself…"

My eyes started to blur with tears of frustration at myself and I was glad my back was to Toria. I shook my head. "No, no... I, I should know how to react but I… Ughh." I growled in frustration. "I understand what you were going through and I should have said something and I'm… I'm sorry." I sighed, turning around.

When I turned around, Toria kind of had her head cocked as if she wasn't sure about something, but she just nodded and turned over in bed and pulled the sheets over her. "Goodnight Emma." She said softly. "Oh and could you remind me to run a few loads of laundry in the morning? I've been meaning to do it and I keep forgetting."

"Alright. Night, Tore." I whispered as I crawled into bed myself. I fell into a light, troubled sleep a few minutes later.


	16. Chapter 16: Wasn't and Isn't

Kay, I'm sorry this took so long but as I've just been pretty busy lately with exams coming up (luckily I only have one) and my first semester ending I had a lot of stuff to catch up on that I had been putting off (because I was busy trying to do stuff for my story when I should have been working in class…). Oh and btw thank-you texaskid for helping break my writer's block and giving me the information I needed to get motivated and just finish this chapter when I was so stuck.

I'm not even going to bother with saying about The Outsiders not being mine, but remember that anything about Toria is not mine. Not much in here from her except the first sentence, but I just need to remind you. Mark and any of the Martyn's are mine.

Oh and Mr. Grey (my other beta) has officially got me hooked on this indenting thing; so apparently my story is even more grammatically correct. Yeah thanks Cher. =P

I woke up late the next morning after a very restless night's sleep to find that Toria had gone to one of her country friends' farm to help with a thoroughbred horse.

Pony and Johnny had gone off with Angel to wander around town or something, the guys were at work, and the only person in the house was Dally, who was having a hushed conversation on the phone with someone.

After making myself a scrambled egg sandwich with ketchup on it and, pepper and garlic in the egg for breakfast and eating it by myself at the dining room table, I went to take a shower.

When I finished drying off, I cursed myself because I remembered all my clothes were dirty – jeans, underwear, bra, everything! Luckily, though, my period was finished; even though I still felt kind of icky.

Wrapping my towel around me and clutching it tightly, I tiptoed back to my room after seeing the coast was clear. I knew I _would not_ borrow my big sister's underwear, so I just grabbed a pair of mine and ran back into the hall.

Unfortunately, being the klutz I am, I slipped on the water in the hall that I had left when I was going to my room. "OWWW!" I howled, landing hard on my bare bottom and hitting my tailbone; instantly bursting into tears.

"What the…?" Dally came running into the hall, and his jaw dropped when he saw me sitting in a puddle on the floor with only my towel covering me, and a pair of dirty underwear in my clutch, crying with a hand on my tailbone.

I tried to get up, and slipped a little, but caught my balance and raced back into the bathroom and slammed the door in embarrassment. I washed my panties by hand and then rolled them up in my towel to dry them.

Then I hit my forehead with my hand. _'I forgot my bra! Wow I'm sooo stupid today!'_

I pulled on my panties and went back to my room where I decided to just wear a dirty bra. The only clothes that were clean enough to wear was the shirt of Toria's I had borrowed yesterday, so I stole a pair of Pony's jeans (they were far too big on me; I had to put a new hole in the belt I stole from him) and a plaid shirt of Soda's with Pony's wife beater underneath.

"Well, I guess doing laundry can_not_ be put off any longer." I said out loud to my self.

'_So…'_ I gathered all my clothes, and once I did so, I realized exactly how little clothes I had. I also found that if I folded everything nicely, all of it would fit in one drawer.

Sighing, I went in to Darry's room, hoping to find laundry items. Surprisingly, his room was not as tidy as I thought it might have been; there were four piles of very stinky laundry on the floor.

One smelled like kind of like tar and had black spots on some of the shirts, another pile smelled like gasoline and had grease on the shirts, the next one was not visibly dirty; just smelled very strongly of body odour, and the last pile was all sheets, blankets, and towels.

In the corner of the room were two laundry baskets and one laundry bag. One basket with a jar about a quarter full of nickels, the other with laundry detergent and washing soda.

Opting for the laundry bag instead of a basket, I took the washing soda and soap and went back into my room. Shoving my clothes and the washing soaps into the bag, I pulled on my shoes and dragged the bag out into the living room.

Dally looked up when I came in but I just dropped the bag by the door and went to find my wallet.

When I found it, I growled because I realized all I had left was a few dollar bills and some spare pennies. No nickels.

Then I remember the wad of cash Curly had given me to 'help me' when I had been kicked out of there place. And fortunately, it was helpful today.

I wondered where he had gotten a hold of this much cash and hoped he hadn't gotten it in some illegal way. He probably stole it from Tim. _'Shit Curly Shepard, if you get me in trouble with your brother I will kill you.'_Plus, I knew if it was Tim's money there was a high chance it had been obtained illegally. Probably not from drugs because that was the one thing Tim _did not_ stand for on his turf.

Shoving a couple of bills in my pocket, I went back to the living room.

"Hey, um, Dally?" I asked, blushing slightly, hoping he wouldn't mention that mishap in the hall earlier. "Do you know where the nearest Laundromat is?"

"Sure, I'll take you there." He stood up and picked up my bag of laundry.

"No, I'll walk-".

"This bag is too heavy for you to carry. I'll drive you, and don't argue with me." He said firmly, cutting me off, walked out the door and got into Toria's pickup truck.

I realized that unless I followed him he would drive off with my laundry so I hopped in regardless of my opinion on the subject.

Dally drove on Independence St. up till Utica Ave, and there was a Laundromat down Utica Ave a bit; right next to the Stop Inn. It was a ways, but didn't take that long to get there driving. Dally was right about me not being able to walk there. I mean, on a good day I might walk there without a heavy laundry bag, but it wasn't very reasonable.

When I hopped out of the truck, Dally started to get out my bag of laundry.

"Oh, I have to go into the store first to get change for the Laundromat… So I'll be right back." I told him awkwardly. He nodded.

"I'll bring the bag ahead in and wait for you." He said and slammed the truck door closed.

I turned around and walked into the Stop Inn convenience store. I grabbed a Pepsi for Pony later, and a Dr. Pepper for me.

Walking past the magazines, I saw the latest issue of Teen Screen and stopped to pick it up. Connie Stevens and Troy Donahue (AN: I don't know many of these people but I looked up teen magazines in the 60's and anything I say about this mag or the others are true. This was the June 63 issue of Teen Screen) were on the cover and damn, did Connie look great. There were a lot of full colour pin-ups, too. '_Gosh, Tony Dow is so cute!'_

TV and Screen World featured Tony Dow and, just when I was looking at the best pictures, a hand clamped on my shoulder.

"You gonna buy that Miss?" The store owner asked in an authoritative voice.

I jumped because he had surprised me. "Uh..uh.." I stuttered – I wasn't sure I wanted to buy it, I mean, I had plenty of money from Curly (about $10), but what if I needed it later? I needed about 20 cents for laundry: washing and drying.

"I'm buying it." The owner and I turned around to see a boy about 16 or so years old with a nice build, brown-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Somehow he looked somewhat familiar, the face structure and the build, I swear I'd seen it before.

"Well than fine." The owner said after a moment, than turned to me. "From now on buy it before you read it all." He glowered at me; I guess he was in a bad mood.

I nodded and the boy went up to the counter with the owner and paid for the magazine, then came back and handed it to me.

"You didn't have to do that." I said quietly and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Naw, its fine." He smiled a cute grin that looked like he had stolen it right off of a movie star then, when he saw the questioning look I gave him, reassured me, "Really. Don't worry about."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"My name's Mark. Mark Martyn" He stuck out his hand, "And you are..?"

"Emma." I shook his hand lightly. "Emma Smith," I mocked him, smiling.

"Well put." He laughed.

I studied him for a bit. Why did I know that face? Mark… Mark… Mark!

"So… you have any siblings?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, a younger sister and an older brother."

"Misty and Jonah!" I blurted out, not thinking how odd that might sound.

"Uh…" Mark started to say something but I cut him off, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I met them at the park the other day. Two days ago, I guess. Misty ran up when I was sitting on the swing and introduced herself right away; she's so sweet. And I met Jonah. too."

"Oh yeah! Misty told me about you." Mark grinned again. "Well, actually she told me about the pretty girl with fairy hair and crystal eyes." He laughed now, "She's always like that, using descriptive words even when she doesn't know what they mean or they aren't real words, or she can't pronounce them. I swear, that kid's going to be a writer. It'd be just like her to publish a book or two and have us rich before she's even out of middle school."

I laughed then, too because it seemed very true, she was such a cute kid.

"Hey, are you going to buy those?" Mark pointed to the Pepsi and Dr. Pepper in my hand.

"Oh yeah! I needed to buy something so I'd have change for laundry." I started to walk to the counter, then stopped and turned around. "Thanks again for the magazine… Mark."

"No problem." He smiled and headed to the door. "So I guess I'll see ya around?"

I nodded and put my pops on the counter. "That'll be 20 cents." The store owner said a bit irritably. I really didn't understand what I had done to make him hate me but I was used to it from back home so I just played along with this hate game and handed him a dollar bill grudgingly.

He gave me my change – more than enough for laundry – and turned away from me as if he was only so glad to not be looking at my face anymore.

_Fine, be that way, jerk._ Then a thought occurred to me. Was it that whole stupid greaser-soc thing? I surveyed my outfit as I walked out of the store and over to the Laundromat. Maybe normally, he wouldn't have been nasty to me seeing as I was a girl that usually looked "middle class", but today, I was wearing Pony and Soda's clothes and they weren't even that clean. I guess I did look a lot like a "greaser" in my boy clothing. _Geez they have dumb reasons to hate people here in Tulsa. Such stupid stereotypes._

Besides, the only socs I had ever met were Jonah, Mark and Misty and they seemed super nice. And their lives weren't all that golden, either, just because they were rich. Really their situation was no different from the Curtis'.

"Where'd you get the money for all that?" Dally nodded towards the stuff in my hands when I walked into the Laundromat.

"Uhm." I looked down at the Pepsi and Dr. Pepper I had bought and the magazine I was holding. It occurred to me then that I should have bought Dallas something to drink or at the very least stole something for him. "The store. I needed change for the laundry."

"And you needed to by a magazine to get change?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, no. I … this I…" I panicked, he would probably be angry about Mark, he was a soc and I understood now that the whole soc-greaser thing was a lot worse than I had thought at first. "Aw, well, "_Ok the truth – or at least half of it – is probably the best route in this situation. I hope._ "I was flipping through it and the store owner got a bit mad so this guy came up and just bought it for me. I really didn't want it but the guy just bought it for me and left."

Dally looked at me for a minute, then shrugged. "Come on, let's get this laundry in."

We only had one load since it was only my clothes; and realized that I could have done some of everyone else's laundry, too. But I guess that would have been too much money anyways.

After the laundry was in, we sat down on the plastic chairs that every Laundromat seemed to have. The white ceiling fan whizzed above us and the saggy old lady sitting beside us flipped the page of her magazine noisily. The old couple who owned the Laundromat watched Dally and I warily from the window in their office and the washing machines whirred and sloshed and shook and groaned.

I stared up at the ceiling and tried to figure out what the brown stains resembled; I found a few faces and then tried to see who those faces might be. A Two-bit, two Tims (or was one Curly, haha), a Johnny, and some angry monster which I would have named Dally; but today he was being nice so I spared him _today_from being a brown water-stain monster on the Laundromat ceiling.

The ticking clock on the wall seemed to be getting louder and louder and, as I stared at it, I felt as if time had simply frozen in this exact moment; the longer and harder I looked at the second hand it seemed as if it was ticking in one place and not moving forward at all. One time, I swear to teddy bear it even ticked backwards. Maybe it was just the heat getting to me.

I did feel pretty hot; maybe jeans and a flannel shirt weren't the best idea for a hot day like this. I unbuttoned Soda's plaid shirt and pulled at the end Pony's wife beater a bit. I swung my legs back and forth to cool them off.

Finally, Dally spoke up. "Wanna come to Tim's?" He asked, trying to make it sound casual. He was just as bored and fidgety as I was. I nodded fast and we got back into Toria's pickup and drove to Tim's place.

When we got there, Tim was on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer; he seemed to be doing that almost every time I came over. He ran a gang… shouldn't he have something better to do than sit around all day?

"Hey, Tim." Dally said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh hey, Dal, whatcha here for?"

"Nothing really. Just Emma was doing laundry and she got bored so we came over here."

"Huh. Oh hey, Em." Tim said looking over at me.

"Angel here?" I asked.

"In her room, as usual." He jerked his head towards the stairs.

"So… what are you really here for?" I heard Tim ask casually as he took a swig of beer and I walked up the stairs to Ang's room. I lingered slightly to hear Dally's response but it was too quiet.

"Hey, Ang." I knocked on her door. It whipped open barely after I had knocked.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALO-" She yelled, but then cut off. "Oh sorry I thought it was one of my juvenile brothers pissing on me again." She said disinterested, turning back into her room but not closing the door on me, so I walked in and closed it quietly.

Angel flopped onto her bed on her stomach, facing away from me.

"Ang…" I started.

"Save it. I don't want Toria to beat me up again because you ran and told her I was trying to steal Pony."

"Angel, I didn't…" But she wasn't listening.

"But _I'm_ not the one stealing him," She sat up and turned to me, "_I'm_ not the one who came parading into town from New York City to steal him away from anyone," Her voice was full of venom. "_You_came here to Tulsa and stuck your nose in where you weren't wanted, seducing Pony and snatching him away from me. _You – you stole him_! It was all you! You _KNEW_ I liked him,"

"Ang, I…"

"You KNEW that I was after him. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" She screeched in her high pitched scream. "HE IS _MINE_!"

Now I was pissed. "HE WASN'T AND ISN'T ANYTHING YOUR'S ANGELA; YOU'RE DELUSIONAL. HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT _YOU_; HE CARES ABOUT _ME._ HE ASKED _ME _OUT, NOT _YOU_." I yelled. Then, calming down, I used my normal voice. "I'm sorry that you feel that I stole him, but honestly, I didn't _really_ know that you liked him. I had my suspicions, but I didn't really realize until he had already asked me out. Besides, you have Andrew, remember? I wasn't trying to steal him from you Ang, I swear. He fell for me, and I fell for him. I can't help that. Come on, Angel, I'm your best friend; I wouldn't do that to you on purpose."

Angel still looked kind of angry, but outwardly she played submissive. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." She was sorry a bit, I could tell, but she was still mad and I knew this would always be a sore point with us. "And you better not tell Tim about Andrew or I swear I'll wring your neck and then I'll fuck Ponyboy like nobody's business." She said fiercely.

"You seriously think I'd do that to you?" I raised my eyebrows. "You know how I feel about older brothers, and you know how I feel about Tim and you."

She smiled now. "Yeah, you think he's a right asshole and that he should be bowing down to me instead of hitting me when he's pissed."

I smirked, too, and then sat on the bed beside her.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah, Ang?" When she didn't answer right away, I looked over at her quizzically.

"Who taught you to fight? Like, where did you learn to fight as good as you do?"

"How do you even know I'm a good fighter?"

"I was there when you got into it with Aaron, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He had been trying to pick a fight with Billy and Curly, and being almost three years older than them, I didn't think Aaron fighting them was fair so I took over instead when he started to take it too far. At first, Billy and Curly were embarrassed to have a girl doing their dirty work, but once they realized I was holding my own quite fine, they just stepped out of the way. I had forgotten that Angel was there, too. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…" She trailed off a bit.

"Well, I was always a pretty fit and busy kid. John and my mom had me in all sorts of things when I was little. Swimming lessons, gymnastics, dance lessons, and even figure skating for a bit. I was great at everything I did, but truthfully, if anyone had stopped to ask if I liked any of it – which they didn't – I would have told them I didn't really."

The whole time I was talking, Angel just sat quietly and listened, not looking bored or anything. Oddly, she almost seemed interested. I hadn't really told her much about me; or told anyone really. I wasn't the type of person to talk about myself.

"Anyways, John took me out of dance lessons only a few months after I started. I have no idea why because I was actually really good, but after my teacher told him that I could go far, he pulled me out." It felt weird to be talking about this stuff; I never talked about my early childhood.

"How long did you do gymnastics?" Ang spoke up.

"Well I had to stop for a bit when I first started school because I didn't have the time, but by first grade, I managed to convince Mom I wanted to do it again. I did it every summer and sometimes I'd run the fall session too. I only officially quit when I was nine or ten."

Angel nodded.

"Anyways, when I first joined, the current leader of the gang taught me to fight, starting with self defence and getting myself out of situations that I couldn't hold my own in. Once I could defend myself properly, he taught me to fight. Then, I learned how to jump people, how to pin people, lots of stuff. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" I raised my eyebrows. "Well... Just that someone told me one time that I needed to learn to fight better." She said as if she wasn't sure she wanted to tell me.

"You want me to teach you to fight?"

"Well, only if you want…" Then she snapped a warning, "But you can't tell _anybody_!"

"Calm down, I won't tell any one." I smirked. "I'v actually been wondering why no one's taught you self defence."

Angel shrugged. "Because I'm Tim Shepard's kid sister, I guess. No one's stupid enough to mess with me."

"Now, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I snapped at her. "Just because your big brother runs a gang does not make you untouchable. Some day, you're brother won't be there to protect you and you'll have to save your own ass. As for people not wanting to have Tim on their asses because they messed with you, some day you're going to come across someone who doesn't give a crap about Tim and isn't scared of him at all. Then what are you going to do Little Missy? Huh? Then what?" _Gosh, Tulsa is so screwed up!_"Bullshit." I muttered.

Angel sat kinda stunned for a moment, and then seemed to realize I was right. _Damn right, I know what I'm talking about._"So, you'll teach me?"

"Yes. I'll teach you self defense." I flopped onto my back. "_And_ – if I think you're worth it, I _might_ teach you to fight. But all you really need to know is how to get out of a bad situation or hold your own if you can't get out." Personally, I knew I wasn't going to be teaching her to actually _fight_ because I didn't want her to end up like Curly, a Tim-wanna-be, or like Toria because Angel just wasn't like that.

Or maybe, I just didn't want her to be like _me._

"Hey, Mandy was looking to give away her leftover cat food." Angel said out of nowhere. "Her cat died last week and I told her I thought I knew someone who could use it. If you just drop by her place she'll give you the bag. She lives right next door to Billy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he's been looking to get her going with him for weeks. They would make such a cute couple."

"Wouldn't it be weird with your friend dating someone from your brothers gang?"

Ang shrugged. "I've only known her for a little while and I don't really see her much, either. We're not that much close and I don't really like her too much; she's too nice and goody-goody."

"Huh."

Dally's POV

After Emma put her laundry in and got it going, we sat down on the stupid plastic chairs that don't even have the durability to knock someone unconscious if you hit them over the head with it. The bitchy owners of the place where in their office watching us with dirty looks, and the washing machines and the ceiling fan was making annoying sounds and that stupid ugly fat lady beside us didn't know how to turn the pages of her stupid magazine without making it sound like a goddamn atomic bomb was blowing the place up.

Finally, when I knew I would go crazy if I had to sit there for another minute more, I asked Emma if she wanted to go to Tim's with me. I wanted to get out of there, and I had been meaning to ask Tim about something so it worked out well. Besides, she liked Angela for some dumb reason.

Tim, the lazy ass, was watching TV and drinking a cold one on the couch when we got there. I didn't know what the hell he was doing slacking off at home. It wasn't like Tim Shepard to be home on a Friday doing nothing.

"Hey, Tim." I sat down beside him as Emma just stood near the front door. _Where were his parents?_ Usually, they'd be fighting and throwing shit around. _Probably working. Huh. That'd be new._

"Oh hey, Dal, what'd'ya want?"

"Nothing, really. Emma got bored so we came over here."

"Huh. Oh hey, Em." Tim said looking over at her, realizing she was here.

"Angel here?" She asked. _What's she so hung up on Angela for? Doesn't Victoria hate that bitch now?_

"In her room as usual." Tim jerked his head towards the stairs and turned back around.

"So… what are you really here for?" Tim asked casually as he took a swig of beer and Emma walked up the stairs to Angela's room. I could tell she was lingering to hear my response, so I lowered my voice.

"I wanted to see what you knew about Emma. I'm curious about her. You know anything I don't about her? And where did she come from, anyway?" I figured she probably came from New York, but I don't remember seeing any kid around when I went to see my mother.

Tim shrugged. "She said she came from New York to find her father. Brooklyn, I think she said."

"Yeah. What else?" I tried not to seem too eager. Even though it was only Tim I knew he'd laugh at me if I was like a puppy with a treat in front of it.

He flipped the channel. "S'bout it." Another swig of beer.

"She stayed with you for two weeks and that's all you know about her?" _Don't get angry act cool._ I had to remind myself of that.

"She's your little sister and you don't know anything about her?" He remarked.

_Touché, asshole, touché._"Well, I didn't even know she existed and neither did my dad so don't go lecturing me about nothing." _Well that wasn't completely true, the old man knew about her he just didn't like to talk about it._

"Yeah, because her mother and father were both married and cheating on their spouses when she was conceived. I don't think Dennis even stayed in town more than that one night before he came back here." Tim said not even caring.

_Bastard, cheating on Tina like that. And since when was my mother married?_"Her mom was married?"

"Yep. Em didn't talk about it much but it came up once in conversation; then she just skipped right over it pretending she didn't say it. John, think she said that was his name. All she mentioned was how she used to take swimming lessons before John left, so I'm guessing he left at some point when he realized she wasn't his. I think she had an older brother, too. John and her mom's kid."

"Huh." _Well that meant I had another half-brother if Tim was right._

Just then, we heard yelling from upstairs. "KNEW…. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Angela was the one screeching. _Ah, the Ponyboy speech. She was obsessed with the kid and he didn't even know who she was, 'cept that she was Tim's bitchy sister._"HE WAS _MINE!_"

Then, to my surprise, Emma bitched back, yelling at the top of her lungs. "HE WASN'T AN ISN'T ANYTHING YOUR'S ANGELA; YOU'RE DELUSIONAL. HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT _YOU_; HE CARES ABOUT _ME._ HE ASKED _ME_OUT; NOT _YOU_."

Hm. Who knew my sister had a defensive side. And a backbone, too.

There wasn't any more yelling after that.

"So, Ponyboy and Emma, huh?" Tim said looking over at me. Tim seemed completely cool as though he didn't care either way about anything. He probably didn't.

My jaw tensed a bit. "Yeah. Apparently he asked her out, Wednesday night. They went to a movie last night."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "And big brother let her go without any threats or demands?"

"I told her she wasn't going with him, but Toria started arguing and told Emma to ignore me and do whatever she damn well pleased. I couldn't argue with Toria; Emma ended up going anyways."

"Sounds like Emma." Tim nodded. "She doesn't really take no for an answer in anything. Pretty pushy when she wants to be. 'Bout as stubborn as you, too, Dal." That seemed to be a running theme and I wasn't sure it was a good thing. I didn't want either of my sisters to be like me.


End file.
